Lips of an Angel
by xKradxxHikarix
Summary: With the one he loves killed at the hands of Dark, Satoshi's hatred for the thief deepens. However, as life goes on, Dark shows the boy something terrifyingly familiar... DARKxSATOSHI and KRADxSATOSHI : SHONENAI
1. Chapter I: Immortal No More

**Right Wing: **Okay, so basically, I have decided to repost this entire series. There were so many spelling errors that were just eating me alive. Anywho- This is a Dark x Satoshi fic because that pairing is the best in the world. Satoshi and Daisuke are both 16 in this fic and this is rated M for later chapters. .:snickers:. Oh, and I got the titles from the Hinder song "Lips of an Angel", but this is NOT a song fiction. Anywho- ENJOY!

Oh, ONE LAST THING- THIS IS YAOI/ SHONEN-AI. That means boy-boy love. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned DN Angel, because then I would be the creator of the most awesome thing ever made... but I'm don't. I do not own any part of DN Angel...

* * *

**Lips Of An Angel  
Chapter I: Immortal No More**

* * *

_The Severance of Souls; a beautiful glass ball that shined periwinkle when the light hit it just right. A piece of Hikari Artwork that just barely survived the Cultural Reformation. It does just what the name suggests. Combined with the magic of Kokuyoku, its affects can be devastating._

Satoshi Hikari was thrust violently against the brick wall, his spine letting off a sickening crack as he did so. He fell forward after the collision, tumbling to the concrete floor, face first. The slightest, metallic taste of blood met his taste buds as he heard Daisuke Niwa also hit the wall beside him. A small gasp escaped from the boy's lips as he fell next to Satoshi, and lay motionless.

Satoshi slowly lifted his head from the floor, ignoring the searing pain that now tugged at his back. His weak, sapphire eyes stared at Krad, who was slumped motionless against the wall across from him. His eyes were closed, and a stream of crimson trickled from his temple. Next to the fallen angel was Phantom Thief Dark, who was stirring slightly, attempting to stand.

Shattered pieces of The Severance of Souls lay scattered about the small museum attic.

"Damn it, Dark..." Satoshi breathed to himself, his eyes fluttering close from fatigue. He rested his chin back against the cold floor, remembering the clash of blue and white light that had occurred just moments before.

"Wh-what happened?" Daisuke whispered feebly next to Satoshi, his breathing forced. Satoshi was too tired to explain to his friend the entire situation, and guessed that the red-head could draw the conclusion that they were both now separated from their angels.

Satoshi's eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of a pained cry from Krad's lips. His eyes were tightly closed as a blue light surrounded him. The yelp scratched Satoshi's eardrums like a knife.

Dark finally managed to stand, a disgusted look on his face. His eyes narrowed at the blond, as he slowly bent down, and wrapped a hand harshly around the neck of the magically restrained angel.

"I am really getting sick of you," Dark grunted angrily, and managed to slam Krad against the wall. Krad's scream died down, and was replaced with a sharp intake of breath. He slowly opened his eyes part way, and stared at an angry Dark.

The wounded look in Krad's eyes killed Satoshi. At the sight of his angel in such agony was torture on him as well.

Especially when he loved him.

Satoshi gradually moved to his knees, and began to crawl towards Dark.

"I've held back what I've longed to do for years. I've never truly hurt you because I've promised Daisuke that I would do nothing to harm your tamer. But now that the two of you are separated... I think it's time to finish you off, Krad," Dark scowled, and his hand tightened mercilessly around Krad's throat. "It's time for you to die."

Breath refused to enter Krad's lungs, no matter how hard he tried. Tears formed in the corners of his golden eyes as he attempted desperately to move from Dark's paralysis bind, but failed.

"Sa..." he gasped, "...toshi...Sam- a..." Life began to flee his eyes.

Ignoring the horrid pain splitting through his entire body, Satoshi pressed forward. There was no way he could let Krad die... He just couldn't. Krad protected him, and loved him for who he was. Krad was always there after his father's daily attempts on his life. Krad was there always...

Krad was his everything. Just as he was Krad's.

"He'll be glad to be rid of you," Dark said coldly, referring to Krad's previous comment as he pushed Krad farther onto the wall. A small cry vibrated from his thin lips as Dark did so, and his world began to fade.

"Dark..." Satoshi breathed, and, using the strength he had left, lunged forward, tightly grabbing the leg of Dark's black pants. He fell back to the ground with a whimper. Dark noticed the weight on his leg and glanced down at a fallen Satoshi.

"Stop..." Satoshi whispered, and looked up into the angel's amethyst eyes. Completely forgetting about everything around him, Dark gazed into Satoshi's frail pools of sapphire, drowning in their waves.

"Don't... Kill him... Please..." the boy continued pleadingly, tugging on Dark's pants more. Dark did nothing but look at Satoshi's begging eyes. "I need him... I... Love him..."

Dark's knees threatened to buckle at the weight of the words he just heard. His heart filled with lead and began to sink in Satoshi's eyes, knowing what he said was true.

"Please..." Satoshi implored again. Grief and sorrow filled Dark's mind, along with the reminder of his curse.

The one he loved would never love him back.

Giving up, Dark turned back to Krad to release him. His love for Satoshi was too strong to make him hurt so badly. Dark didn't want to be the reason for Satoshi's pain. He just wanted to be with him...

And that's when he noticed that Krad's body had already fallen limp. Motionless.

Dead.

* * *

**Left Wing:** .:keeled over, clutching chest painfully:. Krad... I'm sorry... .:whimpers:. I love Krad, so that was hard to write. But I hope you enjoyed- Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames are accepted... UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! 


	2. Chapter II: Unforgotten Memories

**Right Wing: **.:whimpers:. KRAD IS GONE!! .:instantly changes to happy:. SO I DECIDED TO HAVE HIM UP HERE WITH ME!! He will be bold and I will be not bold.  
**Krad- .:looks at me oddly:. get away from me.**  
.:ignores:. so yeah, here is chapter two.. sorry it took a little while... enjoy!!

**.:is reading from a script I gave to him and told him to read otherwise I would shower him with huge amounts of love and affection:. Um- xKradxxHikarix does not own DN Angel, or any characters... unfortunately...**

**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter II: Unforgotten Memories

* * *

His soft, light-blue hair fell limply on his pale forehead, completely shielding it from view. The thin line of his untouched lips always slanted downward, no matter his mood. His perfectly sculpted face and his slender body were molded by an angel. The natural ice crystals in his sapphire eyes automatically gave a chilling look to anyone who spared him a glance...

Everything about the boy made Dark crazy. He was perfect. And to see his cold eyes melt into pained puddles of water at something he had done... The sensation was indescribable. To know he caused the one he loved so much pain...

No word could describe how low he felt.

A small whimper fled Satoshi's lips as he saw Krad's dead body. Dark immediately released the angel's neck, and the corpse fell to the floor, slumping against the wall.

"...Kr-Krad...?" Satoshi breathed, and slowly crawled over to the blond. Dark watched helplessly as the boy lightly touched his angel's shoulder. Tears began to fill Satoshi's eyes at the sight of Krad's paling face.

Guilt tugged at Dark's heart as he realized that was the first time he'd seen Satoshi cry.

"No..." Satoshi whined and a tear dripped down his flushed cheek. "Krad... Please, don't... l-leave..."

He lifted Krad's limp arm, and snuggled close to the angel, wrapping Krad's arm around his shoulder, and holding it in place. Satoshi concealed his face with in Krad's white cloak, moaning quietly into it.

All feeling fled Dark's body as he saw the boy's back begin to shake from sobs. He knew he caused this pain. He knew that, because of his actions, Satoshi was now crying. Dark became vaguely aware of Daisuke's presence beside him, but he didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off of the broken Satoshi.

Slowly, the image of Krad began to fade. His entire body started to grow translucent. Noticing this, Satoshi's moans came a bit louder now as he gripped the angel's shirt tighter.

"NO!" he screamed hysterically into Krad's disappearing cloak. "DON'T, KRAD! DON'T GO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!! I..." Satoshi's voice faded off on its own from crying so much. His whole body was shaking violently from sobs as he desperately clung to Krad as long as he could.

Dark's heart shredded itself at the sight. He couldn't take the sound of Satoshi's pained cries. The look of his crumpled body on the floor. The boy's sadness caused by him...

Just the thought that Satoshi was suffering more kept Dark in the room.

Soon, any evidence that Krad ever existed was gone. The only thing that could have hinted that the angel was on this earth was the sobbing blue-haired boy, crushed against the wall.

"I..." Satoshi breathed in between sobs a minute after Krad had vanished, "...I... love you... please- don't leave... Kra... Krad..."

Dark knelt down beside Satoshi and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, hoping to explain.

"Satoshi-"

"I hate you."

Time seemed to stand still. Those three words had shut down Dark's thoughts. Even though Satoshi's expression hadn't been visible, the ice in his voice had made it perfectly clear that he meant those words.

"I hate you," Satoshi repeated, his voice growing more shaky. He curled into his ball even further. "I... Hate... You... Dark... I..."

As if something snapped inside of him, Satoshi leapt to his feet, and stared at Dark. His normally cold attitude evaporated instantly and anger took over his being. The boy's sapphire eyes burned with the deepest fire of hatred Dark had ever seen, and his cheeks were flushed red from tears.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled furiously. "DON'T MY FEELINGS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!? I KNOW WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN ALONG IN THE PAST, BUT DAMN IT, DARK! I LOVED HIM! I TOLD YOU SO! AND YOU KILLED HIM ANYWAY! YOU WENT AHEAD, AND TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!! YOU BASTARD! KRAD WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER TRULY CARED FOR ME! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE!! AND NOW, HE'S GONE! THANKS TO YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!"

Dark stood still. He took Satoshi's blows, knowing they were true. They hurt worse than a bullet to the chest, but Dark acted unaffected. Even though that was far from the truth.

"...at least one of us would be," Satoshi finished quietly and sprinted from the room. The door slammed shut behind him, and the room fell silent once more.

Dark felt a comforting hand on his back.

"Dark, it's okay..." Daisuke comforted. "It wasn't your fault..."

A tear slid down Dark's cheek, and he stared at the ground below his feet, willing it to give way and end his life.

"No, Daisuke..." He breathed. "It was."

**---xxx---**

Satoshi's shoes slapped the ground angrily with every step as he tore down the sidewalk. The bright moonlight reflected off of his glasses and the tears still running down his cheeks. The emptiness in the back of his mind continued to rip his soul apart, knowing he would never see his angel again...

_"Shhh, my Satoshi-sama..." Krad whispered comfortingly, pulling a bloodied Satoshi closer to his body. "It's okay... Don't listen to him. You are worth something on this earth. You were put here for a reason... You're far from useless..."_

_Satoshi could hardly move. His father had provided him with his worst beating yet, both emotionally and physically. Another failed attempt at capturing Dark, and Mr. Hiwatari had exploded like a bomb. Satoshi knew the words screamed at his just moments before shouldn't have any affect, but they did. They hurt like hell. Not only did the words kill, but the pain did as well. At least fifty fists had landed punches on his cheek, creating a bruise the size of a baseball. He had also received a swift blow to the temple with a cell phone, a few kicks to the stomach and back, and a knife stabbing through his left arm._

_Satoshi buried his face into Krad's white cloak, feeling completely safe. He knew that when he needed someone, he could always run to his mind and find Krad waiting for him with arms wide open. Despite the horrible past with Krad, he had managed to discover the true nature of the angel..._

_"No," Satoshi whimpered into Krad's chest, doing his best not to cry, "he was right. I can't catch someone as stupid as Dark, I really have no friends or family, I do nothing but hurt people..."_

_Krad rested his cheek on top of Satoshi's forehead, cradling his tamer._

_"Don't talk like that," he said angrily. "You are good for a lot of things. That bastard doesn't know what he's talking about... Please, Satoshi-sama, don't listen to him. I can't stand the sight of you in so much pain..."_

_Satoshi scoffed. "Good for a lot of things, you say?" he whispered. "Name one reason I was put here."_

_"One reason you were put here," Krad echoed, "was to complete my life."_

The flashback forced Satoshi's knees to buckle, forcing him to collapse into a puddle from the rainstorm the previous night. Taking the moment to catch his breath, he lay in the puddle, completely impervious to the fact that he was now soaked.

The thought of the dead angel seemed to erase everything else from his mind.

**---xxx---**

Dark slowly rose to his feet, realizing what he needed to do. He also knew that Satoshi wouldn't like it.

"Dark, where are you going?" Daisuke asked curiously as Dark began to make his way towards the door. Dark didn't respond, but instead continued to walk towards the door. His hand rested gently on the handle, and he glanced over at Daisuke.

For the first time in the boy's life, he saw pain in the thief's eyes.

"I have to go see him," Dark answer quietly, and exited the room in a much quieter manner than the one he loved.

* * *

**Left Wing:** I love Dark and Satoshi.  
**At least one of us does.  
**.:ignores:. So, again, hope you enjoyed... PLEASE REVIEW and UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! 


	3. Chapter III: Sorry Never Heals

**Right Wing:** Hm... Not much to say...  
**Shocking.**  
.:ignores:. I'm just going to dive right into the chapter since I have about... 9 others to post.  
**xKradxxHikarix does not own anything of DN Angel, as stated in every other chapter of this story.**

One last thing- during the flashback, when Krad and Satoshi are talking in their head, Krad's words will be like this: --insert words--  
And Satoshi's will be like this: .:insert more words:.

**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter III: Sorry Never Heals the Deepest Wounds

* * *

Every Hikari had hated the angel. Or, as they called him, the demon. And despite how he felt now, Satoshi had to admit that he was once among them. He had hated Krad with a burning passion. Every time Krad had said a few words to him, terrible agony would split through out his body and mind. He would be raped at least once a week at the mercy of the blond, and never received anything even close to respect from him.  
But one day that had all changed...

_"YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?!" Kei Hiwatari roared and backhanded Satoshi's cheek. "YOU FAILED AGAIN!? ARE YOU KIDDING!? HE WAS PRACTICALLY HANDED TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER, AND HE GOT AWAY!!?"_

_Ignoring the sting pulling at his cheek, Satoshi stared at the floor, his father's words soaking into him. This was the second time this week he had failed at catching Dark, and he had a sinking feeling that this was going to be a long night._

_"YOU ARE SIMPLY PATHETIC!"_

_The boy's slender body was thrust to the floor with a powerful blow to the stomach. A small gasp fled his lips as he hit the hard carpet below and he grasped his stomach painfully. The angel in the back of his mind was being uncharacteristically quiet, for he usually helped Mr. Hiwatari with the beating. Only, Krad chose to attack Satoshi emotionally._

_Several punches, kicks and a knee to the jaw later, the boy's father grew creative. Satoshi was slumped against the wall, unable to find the strength to move. His dad took advantage of this, and crossed the living room, reaching a brick fire place. Satoshi watched helplessly as Kei yanked the metal poker out of its holder, opened the fire place and stuck the pointed tip within the burning coals. Once the black tip glowed a neon orange, he turned to look at his son, a sinister gleam in his brown eyes._

_Unsuccessfully willing his body to move, Satoshi could only watch the scorching point come closer to him with every step his father took. Mr. Hiwatari was a foot away from the teen when he stopped. The two held a concentrated stare for a moment before the boy's father bore his teeth through a grin at Satoshi. It was the grin that haunted Satoshi every moment of his life._

_The glowing tip was abruptly pointed at Satoshi's right wrist, and descended towards it rapidly. Satoshi closed his eyes, bracing himself for the sweltering pain, but when it was supposed to come, it didn't. He felt no pain at all._

_But instead, he heard a piercing scream from Krad in his mind._

_Satoshi forced his eyes open to look at his wrist, and sure enough, the stake was protruding from it. But he couldn't feel a thing._

_Unable to bear the sight much longer, Satoshi closed his eyes again, and instead focused on the angel's whimpering in his head._

_.:...Krad?:._

_Krad didn't answer, but instead attempted to steady his breath. Satoshi cautiously said his name again, and this time the blond did answer, but it took him several seconds to do so._

_--I momentarily took over your body while your father stabbed the poker through your wrist...-- he responded weakly, his breathing forced. --I didn't want you to feel such a pain... Besides, I can take the blow much better than you can...--_

_Satoshi was speechless. Krad had never done anything to benefit the boy in his life... And here he was, taking what was probably an extremely painful blow for Satoshi._

_.:...But...why?:._

_--You're different than the rest of the Hikari, Satoshi-sama...-- Krad paused for a moment to gasp in pain before continuing, --I've been in your mind for about sixteen years now... Yes, I have been here that long, I've just kept quiet for about fourteen of them. Anyway, you're mind, Satoshi-sama, is pure. I can tell that you care for a few people, but won't show it for fear of me- --_

_Krad cut himself off again, but this time with a cry as Mr. Hiwatari yanked the poker from Satoshi's wrist. Satoshi opened his eyes, and found himself slightly dizzy from the blood loss. He cradled his wounded wrist, noting a sharp sting in the aftermath of the stake. Refusing to look at the bloody gap, he stared back at his father, only to see the burning tip penetrate his left foot. But again, as he saw the stake go through, he felt no pain._

_Krad screamed once more._

_The sickening sound was enough to call tears to the back of Satoshi's eyes, and he shut them tightly again to cover this fact._

_--I listened to your thoughts of people...-- Krad gasped breathily. --And the more I listened, the more I heard your thoughts for me...-- the angel took a moment to collect his breath again. --I heard how much you hated me, and wanted me to disappear... And for some reason, those thoughts hurt. No, they killed. I was scared of this feeling, for I finally realized that I actually cared for you. You're the first tamer that I've ever really cared about... I found out that I never wanted to hurt you, but I just did because that's what I've been known to do.--_

_Krad cried painfully as the poker spun around in Satoshi's foot. This also caused the boy to whimper at the sound. _

_--Anyway,-- Krad continued weakly, --I-... I never want to hurt you again. I want to show you that I'm not the heartless demon you think I am. I'm not blaming you for thinking this, for I know how cruel I've been to you. And since I can't go against your father, I can at least attempt to protect you from him... I'm sorry, Satoshi-sama... I really am...--_

_Satoshi felt a small tear glide down his cheek as he pictured tears flowing down Krad's beautifully pale face._

_"Open your eyes to look at me," Mr. Hiwatari ordered sternly. Satoshi managed to pry his eyes open, and stared at his dad through teary eyes. Thinking his tears were from pain, Mr. Hiwatari chuckled sinisterly._

_"Does that hurt you, my son?" he asked huskily, jerking the fire poker from Satoshi's bloody foot. Another tear slid down the boy's face as Krad yelped yet again. He remained silent as his father raised the metal pole, and held it like a baseball bat. "No worries. I shall be generous to my boy and end his pain right now."_

_--I love you, Satoshi-sama,-- Krad breathed hurriedly as the rod quickly approached Satoshi's temple._

_Satoshi saw the pole come to a rest at his head. The shattering scream from Krad blended in with the rest of the world. Things slowly turned to black, and Satoshi fell to the floor with one lingering thought._

_.:Thank you, Krad...:._

"Satoshi?"

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes to look at the concerned face of Dark. He curled up further in the puddle, and closed his eyes again.

"Go away."

Dark stared worriedly at the boy, who was coiled into a ball in the middle of a rain puddle. A lump formed in his throat as he approached the angry Satoshi and kneeled next to him, his knees soaking in the water as he did so.

"Please..." Dark murmured feebly, "forgive me-"

"You're not sorry, so how can I forgive you?"

Dark placed his hands in front of him and rested on them. "No, that's where you're wrong, Satoshi. I really am sorry. I never meant to cause you pain-"

"Then why did you do it?" Satoshi snapped back and opened his eyes. They were as watery as the puddle below him, yet raging intensely. "If you never meant to cause me pain, then why did you kill him after I asked you not to?" His voice had grown very unsteady in one sentence, and the fury in his eyes had grown pleading.

Dark gazed helplessly into the weak sapphire irises. He searched his brain for an answer to this question, but couldn't find one.

"I..." he muttered and looked at his reflection in the water. "I don't know... But Satoshi, I promise you-"

As if Dark's words pained him, Satoshi scrunched up further and whimpered slightly. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his knees. Without the angel in the back of his mind, Satoshi had never felt so insecure. Dark cut himself off at the sight of Satoshi wincing further, and wished there was something he could do. He wished so desperately that he could go back in time and fix his mistake.

"Dark, don't promise me anything," Satoshi muttered into his knees, ignoring his glasses that were soaked and pressing into his face. "I don't want any promises. All I want is for you to disappear. Get away from me. Please. I will beg you if you want me to..."

Subconsciously, Dark extended an arm, and rested a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. He immediately withdrew it, however, when Satoshi flinched and moaned in pain.

"I'm sorr-"

"Stop saying that!" Satoshi retorted, face still hidden. "You are sorry for nothing! I told you to go away!"

For the second time that night, the teen's back began to rack with silent sobs.

"Please..." he continued quietly. "Just... Go away... You've done enough..."

Feeling he was making things worse, Dark slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the broken body in front of him. Coal filled his heart as he walked away from the one he loved that desperately needed him, but was too blind to realize it.

Satoshi listened to Dark's fading footsteps before completely breaking down from tears. Not only was Krad gone, but when he returned to his father, he was going to get a beating for both failing to catch Dark again, and losing his angel.

"He's going to kill me..." He whimpered to himself as he felt a familiar vibration his the front pocket of his pants. Knowing it was his father, for he was the only one that knew Satoshi's cell phone number, he angrily pulled the phone from the pocket, and whipped it in a random direction.

He returned to his curled up position as he heard the cell phone hit a building across the street from him, shattering into a million pieces.

"I'll be there in a second..." He grunted, thinking how he was going to have to face this abuse alone from now on.

* * *

**Left Wing:** These chapters are pretty short... I promise, they get long as they go. Anyway, reveiws are greatly appreciated and hope to see you next chapter! 


	4. Chapter IV: Lopsided Love

**Right Wing:** This is a smooth chapter. Things heat up quickly, I promise and this IS a SatoshixDark fic. Yes, there will be quite a bit of intimacy before it is over. .:sweatdrop and nervous smile:.  
**Great. Intimacy.  
**Which is a very good thing for yaoi fangirls such as myself. .:another smile:. Read the disclaimer, Krad.  
**.:growls:. xKradxxHikarix .:cough:. name stealer .:cough:. does not own anything of DN Angel.  
**Thank you. Again- this may be a boring chapter to some, but things get interesting soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter IV: Lopsided Love

* * *

Dark slowly walked to the Niwa residence, hands in pockets, staring at the sidewalk his boots tapped against. He even felt tears sting the back of his eyes, threatening to take over his violet irises. As much as he tried, he couldn't get Satoshi out of his head. The look of his body crumpled on the floor, sobbing over Krad's death and the hate words that were directed at him...

Something about the images made Dark melt with hate for himself, and deeper love for the broken boy.

He stepped onto the front step of the Niwa house, and before he could knock once, the door swung open.

"DARK!" Emiko Niwa shrieked and threw her arms around the thief. Dark forced a smile on his lips, knowing he couldn't let Emiko find out that he was sad about the Hikari. He also lightly patted Emiko on the shoulder.

"Hey," he returned, doing his best to keep his voice normal. After about a minute of strangling the Dark with her hug, she pulled back and into the house. Dark kicked off his boots and gave his signature smirk to his mother. Emiko giggled happily.

"Oh, you're just so handsome, Dark! I don't know what to do with you!!"

"Well, you can first tell me where Daisuke disappeared to."

She started laughing. "I'm sorry, that just sounded so funny, considering you and Dai have always been in the same body until now... Ha, it's hard to believe that you've been separated. Dai told me the whole thing..." Emiko's laughter died and she realized that hadn't answered the thief's question. "OH! RIGHT! He went to go take a shower. But that was at least twenty minutes ago, so he must be in his bedroom now..."

Dark nodded gratefully and leaned over to give Emiko a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks," he gave her one last grin and headed up the stairs towards Daisuke's room. He came to the boy's plain room, and finally let his face fall. He noted that Daisuke was doodling at his desk and closed his eyes, surrendering to his fatigue and collapsed on the floor.

"I don't understand, Dark..." Daisuke mused and turned in his chair to look at the thief. His heart sank at the sight of him on the floor over Satoshi, but decided not to press on that matter. "You and Krad are one in the same. Two halves of a whole. If Krad is gone... Then why aren't you?"

The look of Satoshi sobbing over Krad's corpse flashed momentarily in Dark's mind as he remained still, cursing the tears that continued to prick the back of his eyes.

"The Severance of Souls," Dark answered quietly, not moving, "has many strings attached to it. Such as the one we witnessed today, with Krad and I separating from yours and... Satoshi's bodies..." He stopped for a moment at the mention of Satoshi's name before continuing. "Normally, if I would have killed Krad, I would have died with him because, like you said, we are the same. But the Severance of Souls stopped that. Since the Niwa and Hikari curse had been broken, so had the curse bonding Krad and I."

Daisuke nodded in understanding, and silence fell upon the two. Daisuke stared at his crushed friend feeling like he had to do something, but didn't exactly know what. Dark loved Satoshi more than, as much as he hated to admit it, he loved Riku. Dark would do anything for the boy.

"Dark..." Daisuke said softly after a moment, "I'm worried about Hiwatari."

Dark's attention was immediately grabbed. He looked up and stared at the redhead, interested. It was Daisuke's turn to look at the floor. What he was about to tell Dark had been irritating him for a while.

"I think he might be beaten by his father at home," Daisuke finished. Dark blinked from shock, yet the idea disturbed him deeply.

"What makes you think so?"

"I don't know... I've noticed that he always wears long-sleeved shirts and pants, and doesn't change for gym-"

"But that doesn't mean that he's abused."

"I wasn't finished. One day he had a bandage wrapped around his wrist and a small speck of blood was leaking through. On that same day, he was heavily favoring his right foot. He claimed he fell down the stairs at his house, but honestly... He doesn't seem like the clumsy type. I think something is wrong."

For some reason, Dark refused to accept this idea. Perhaps it was because he didn't want the one he loved to be suffering behind his back, without him knowing...

"He may have been telling the truth," Dark attempted to drown out this theory, but Daisuke shook his head.

"And one other day, when he seemed perfectly fine, I saw the sleeve of his shirt catch on his desk slightly, revealing his wrist and part of his arm," Daisuke looked at Dark sternly. "They were both black and blue."

Dark swallowed. The evidence of Daisuke's presumption was overwhelming. But then again- what could he do about it? There was nothing. If Satoshi was indeed beat by the police chief, Dark did want to do something. He wanted so badly to help the boy with the pain... But Satoshi had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him...

The thief silently stood and walked towards Daisuke's couch.

"Well?" the boy asked. "Aren't you going to at least check it out?"

Dark stopped, but didn't turn around. "Why would I?"

Daisuke was struck speechless. "What do you mean 'why would you'? You LOVE him, Dark! You can't just let this pass by-"

"HE MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR, DAISUKE!" Dark's voice rose as he spun on a heel to glare at his former tamer. "He doesn't want me ANYWHERE NEAR him! I, unlike you, CAN TAKE A HINT!"

Daisuke stood defensively.

"HE MIGHT BE HURT AS WE SPEAK! THIS WAS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK HE HAD FAILED TO CATCH YOU! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD BE HAPPENING TO HIM RIGHT NOW!! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?!"

Dark's glare intensified and his voice grew very shaky and deadly.

"How... DARE you even question the fact that I care. OF COURSE I CARE! I LOVE HIM!" Dark stopped and clenched his fists. "But he doesn't want to be anywhere near me. How can I help someone if they don't want the aid? How can I save him if he doesn't want to be saved..."

Daisuke was beginning to regret his words as he watched Dark's shaking fists. He had struck a nerve, and he knew it. Dark bowed his head and gritted his teeth.

"How can I bring someone happiness when I'm a murderer? How... How can I..." Dark's voice faded as he abruptly ran towards the window and jumped out of it. Daisuke's screaming voice quickly died away as he plummeted towards the sidewalk below.

"WIZ!"

Black wings immediately attached to his back just seconds before he hit the ground. He was slightly mad at himself for being too cowardly to face the concrete...

Dark soared into the night, not entirely sure where he was headed. However, he was sure of the one place that he would avoid...

The Hiwatari Manor.

**---xxx---**

Mr. Hiwatari slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Satoshi handcuffed with one hand to the bedpost. Satoshi's shaking body curled up into a ball as he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his wounds. He could already feel them... Why see them as well?

Uncontrollable sobs did nothing but increase his trembling, and he silently thanked God that it was over. He thought his previous beatings were bad... They had nothing on this one.

Satoshi grabbed the once white sheet on the bed with his free hand and wrapped it around him. The pain aside, he was also freezing. He pressed closer to the bedpost as if it would provide him with warmth and comfort. Like it would cradle him and help him forget his pain, and lift the fog that had enshrouded his mind...

He pressed closer to it as if it was Krad.

He whimpered heavily at this realization and dug his forehead into the wooden pole. He breathed the blonde's name weakly, wishing he would miraculously return to him. But even he knew this attempt was in vein.

He also knew that he was in desperate need of an angel that would save him...

* * *

**Left Wing:** Very angsty, but whatever. I like writing angst. .:yet another smile:. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter V: Captured

**Right Wing:** Mmkay, so I'm going to babble a bit before this chapter starts. Nothing too important, so if you must, you can go right to the chapter. You would never have guessed it, but Satoshi is my favorite character in this series. Despite how much torture I put him through. I tend to put the ones I like through absolute hell, so you can tell how much I like someone by how much a hurt them. And trust me, the fact that I love/adore Satoshi becomes less and less believable as this story goes on.  
**You love me a lot because you killed me, correct?  
**Yeup. Now I'm done except for this-

I do not own anything of DN Angel and this hurts me deeply.

**Now she's done.****

* * *

**

**Lips of an Angel  
Chapter V: Captured**

**

* * *

**

(The Next Day- Before First Hour at School)

Satoshi painfully sat down at his desk, wincing as he did so. Every part of his body ached from his experience last night. He had managed to bandage up most of the wounds, that is after his father had returned hours later to unlock his handcuffs, but that didn't take the pain away. And due to the fact that he was up all night covering his bruises, cuts and wounds, he got absolutely no sleep.

Moaning from exhaustion, Satoshi laid his head down on his desk and shut his eyes. What he wouldn't give for just an hour of sleep...

"Hiwatari? Are you alright?"

Satoshi lifted his head to look lazily into Daisuke's concerned, red eyes. Satoshi forced a smile on his face.

"Hey, Niwa. I'm fine... Just really, really tired after last night..." he responded quietly and propped his elbow on his desk, resting his chin in his hand. It took everything in him to suppress a whimper as he forced a gash in his elbow further onto the desk. Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, last night was a riot... Are you sure you're alright without Krad?" Daisuke sat down in the desk next to Satoshi and cocked his head. Satoshi's gaze shifted to the floor, and decided not to tell his friend the truth.

"I'm fine. It's just going to take some getting used to..." Satoshi lied. The truth was, he was extremely lonely with out the angel in his mind. His beating last night was on the borderline of rape, and he had to go through it alone. He wouldn't have wanted Krad to experience the pain, but would have wanted him there afterwards... The bedpost he curled up next to last night was hardly any comfort at all.

Daisuke searched Satoshi for any signs of bruises or anything of the sort. Satoshi had, of course, worn his usual long-sleeve uniform shirt with his pants. This made Daisuke's hunt much more difficult.

"Are you going to be there tonight?" the redhead asked after he gave up looking. Satoshi looked back at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Dark is stealing again tonight. At the central museum. 8:00 tonight."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Again? I'm so tired today, but my father will kill me if I don't at least go..."

Daisuke decided to take that as a metaphorical phrase.

"How about you, Niwa?" Satoshi asked. "Are you going to be there tonight, considering that you are no longer apart of the thief?"

Daisuke nodded. "I will be, only I will be a spectator. Are you going to be there?"

Satoshi sighed and nodded. "What choice do I have?"

** ---xxx---  
**(About 4:00 P.M.)

Dark strolled down the sidewalk in a secreted park, enjoying the sunny day. He would, however enjoy it much more if Satoshi was with him. Or at least, if he knew Satoshi was safe.

He had finally returned to the Niwa household last night long after everyone had went to bed. The thought that Satoshi was abused by his father had never once left his mind as he had soared through the night, attempting to banish the idea. It was too horrible for the thief to even imagine...

And to know that he may have killed the only one who may have helped the boy through it.

Dark sighed to himself and shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked up at the crystal blue sky. It was really a fine day, but for some reason, Dark preferred the rain. There was just something about the calming rhythm of the drops that splashed against the sidewalk that made him relax.

He also incorporated rain with the color blue, which reminded him of a certain boy that he was in love with.

Dark focused his attention once again on the path a head, and immediately stopped. He stared blankly at a bench that was sitting next to the sidewalk, only a few feet a head. A teenage boy was slumping lazily on it; his head tilted all the way back so his face was towards the sky. Pale blue hair gently blue in front of his closed eyes, and a small shine from the sun reflected off of his glasses.

Dark's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly approached Satoshi, wondering if he was asleep or not. He only stopped when his shadow was blocking the sunrays that shined down on the pale face.

Sensing the lack of lighting, and the presence of someone beside him, Satoshi slowly opened one eye and stared at Dark. The two held a concentrated stare for a moment before Satoshi closed his eye again.

"What do you want now, Dark?" he muttered irritably and Dark sat next to him. Dark swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Well, I was just taking a walk and I saw you here, so I thought I'd come and say hi..." he replied quietly and leaned against the back of the bench.

"Hello," Satoshi said coldly, not moving. Dark stared at the grass next to him, cursing how he felt for the boy. Whenever he was around Satoshi, Dark couldn't think clearly. His smug, player attitude left him and was replaced with insecurity and longing.

"Satoshi, I really am-" Dark started after a moment of silence, but was cut off by Satoshi.

"-Sorry. Yes, Dark, you told me that. But let me ask you this..." Satoshi sat up and turned to look at Dark angrily. "How would you feel if I killed Riku Harada?"

Dark continued to stare at the grass.

"...I guess I would feel sad," he answered quietly, but this answer didn't appear to please the bluenette.

"Just sad? You LOVE her, Dark. And you would just be sad? I find that hard to believe," Satoshi shot back.

Dark couldn't take it anymore. He had to at least drop a hint to the boy, otherwise he'd scream. He had completely hidden his emotions for about two years now, and it was killing him.

He finally returned Satoshi's stare, only his was gentle. He leaned in towards the boy and raised a hand to softly cup Satoshi's cheek in his hand. Satoshi's eyes widened in surprise as Dark's eyes pierced his own with nothing but the utmost care. Dark's thumb tenderly stroked the boy's pale cheek that had now been tinged with the slightest bit of red.

"Harada-san isn't the one I love..." Dark whispered enigmatically. Satoshi found that he couldn't pull away from Dark. As much as he told himself to, he couldn't do it. Dark's hand pressed against his cheek soothed him somehow... The most he could do was shift in the slightest, but even then, the warm hand was still connected to his cheek.

Dark's eyes traveled to Satoshi's black undershirt and he instantly froze. On the very tip of the collar, was a bloodstain about the size of a thumbnail. Dark moved his head to the side so that he could now see underneath the over shirt and Satoshi's collarbone. A white bandage with a line of blood soaking through rested there and continued towards his shoulder.

Satoshi noticed Dark staring at his collar and also looked down. He, too, saw the stain and pulled his over shirt off center to hide the blood and the bandage. Dark looked back into Satoshi's eyes concernedly, and saw nothing but shame.

"...Satoshi..."

Satoshi hurriedly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously in a manner that was very unlike him.

"I have to go prepare for your capture tonight," he lied and ran off in the opposite direction.

Dark stared after him with eyes full of self loathing. How could he have been so blind? No doubt that wound from last night, for the blood was still fresh. If he would have just listened to Daisuke, and gone to Satoshi's house, he could have saved him...

Then Daisuke's words rang through Dark's mind. He had said that Satoshi was beaten by his dad every time Satoshi failed to catch Dark...

"Oh God..." Dark breathed to himself in realization. Not only had he completely ignored the beating, but also he had been the cause of it.

**---xxx---  
**(That Night- About 8:02 P.M.)

Satoshi spun around in a chair that sat behind about twenty monitors from the security cameras placed all throughout the museum. He honestly didn't care about the theft tonight. He was trying to figure out how to cover up for his cut that Dark saw. Many excuses had come to mind, but none of them were likely.

Not only that, but Satoshi was also trying to figure out why he wouldn't pull away from Dark when he was caressing his cheek. He hated Dark. Dark had caused him pain. But his touch... His touch was so gentle and it felt so good...

Chaos ensued on the monitors, but he turned so his back was now to them. He didn't want Dark to care for him. He didn't want the one that killed Krad to give him comfort.

But somehow...

Police Chief Saehara bursting into the room immediately interrupted Satoshi's thoughts. The boy turned his head to stare at the panting man, obviously unamused. Saehara stared at Satoshi with wide, excited eyes, attempting to catch his breath.

"Well?" Satoshi asked, wondering why he even did so. He got the same reply every single time; he shouldn't even bother to ask.

"Commander... Hiwatari..." Saehara panted heavily and leaned against the doorframe. Satoshi braced himself for the usual words.

"It's Dark..." the chief continued after a moment of breathing. Satoshi rolled his eyes. Well, OBVIOUSLY it was Dark.

"He...he's... been..." a grin spread across the man's face, "...captured..."

* * *

**Left Wing: **FWEE! Cliffhanger! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter VI: Opposites Attract

**Right Wing:** I'll keep this short because I'm cool like that.  
**We'll see about that.  
**.:ignores:. I, xKradxxHikarix, do not own anything of DN Angel... If I did... Dark and Satoshi would be together and Krad and Daisuke would be together.  
**...ew.  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Lips of an Angel  
Chapter VI: Opposites Attract**

**

* * *

**

Satoshi spun around in the chair, unable to believe what he just heard. There was no way Dark could be captured. Satoshi hadn't even set any traps! They were all pathetic excuses of traps set up by the stupid police force!

But sure enough, on monitor number three, Dark was huddled in the corner underneath a net that was pinned to the wall and floor, surrounded by the entire police force. That net was about the oldest trick in the book. The idiotic police used it in every attempt to catch Dark; it always failed.

The look on his face was solemn, but it wasn't the face of a Phantom Thief who had just been captured after centuries.

Satoshi glared at the screen. "What are you doing?" he muttered under his breath, staring at Dark's forlorn irises.

"Excuse me?" Saehara asked, believing Satoshi's comment was directed at him. Satoshi ignored him and stood from the chair, pausing for a brief moment to stare at Dark. More than anything, he was angry with the thief. He didn't need pity, or whatever the motive for Dark's 'capture' was. When he caught Dark, it would be fair and square. No strings attached.

"Commander, what do you want to do with hi-"

"I'd like to talk to him," Satoshi interrupted coldly, walking by the inspector without so much as a glance. He ignored the man's fading calls as he walked down the corridor of the museum, very unhappy with the way things were going. He would have rather had the same news of Dark's escape, gone home, had his beating and gone to bed.

"Get out," Satoshi ordered frigidly as he stepped into the room with Dark and the police force. Every officer turned to look at the commander with disbelief.

"But, commande-"

"Didn't you hear me?" Satoshi pressed, walking casually towards the crowd. "I said get out. I'd like to have a word with the Phantom Thief by myself, if you don't mind."

The men exchanged glances before reluctantly retreating from the room and shutting the door behind them. Dark opened his mouth to say something, but Satoshi shot him a look that told him he should do otherwise. The boy turned to see a security camera staring at him.

He nonchalantly strolled up to underneath the device before ripping a crucial wire in half. The red light immediately stopped blinking as the camera died.

"What the hell are you doing?" Satoshi asked as soon as he was sure they were no longer being watched. He turned to face Dark, who was staring at him with shamed irises from underneath his bangs.

"You caught me..." he replied quietly, holding a concentrated stare with Satoshi. Satoshi's sapphire eyes narrowed as he pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

"Bullshit," he muttered. He was normally not one to swear, but he couldn't believe what Dark had just done. He couldn't believe the stupidity.

Satoshi stepped over to the hunched over thief and removed the net with ease. Dark, however, didn't move, but only stared at him. Satoshi shook his head.

"First of all, you could have just removed the net like that. It wasn't tacked into the wall and floor very deep, and your hands weren't restrained in anyway."

"I was surrounded by your police for-"

"Whom you could have easily taken out with one swipe of your hand. Dark, you're not captured. You were never captured. You just faked it; that much is obvious... But what I want to know is why?" Satoshi threw the net over his shoulder and cocked his head, eyes still glaring.

Dark finally stood, figuring that there was no way he could deceive the boy.

"I..." Dark searched his mind for ways to say what he was going to say. "...I... I know you get hurt because of me. I saw that wound on your collarbone... Every time you fail to catch me, your father beats you... I don't want to cause you pa-"

"So you staged a capture," Satoshi crossed his arms and shook his head at Dark's stupidity. "Did you even think about what would happen to you?! Do you know what my step-dad will do to you if you get caught?! He IS the chief of police, I hope you know. The instant you're captured, you'll go straight to him and only God knows what he'll do to you."

Dark looked at the floor. An odd feeling of insecurity crept through his bones, causing him to shiver lightly at the sensation. He had never felt this way before... He felt so vulnerable...

"I didn't even think of that," Dark answered in a whisper. "All I could think about was you, and how I couldn't even imagine the sight of you in such pain... I just wanted to take it away..."

_"Please, Satoshi-sama, don't listen to him. I can't stand the sight of you in so much pain..."_

Satoshi suddenly found the air around him suffocating. Only one other being had said that to him on this earth.

He forced himself to stare weakly into Dark's eyes, which he found highly resembled Krad's... Sure, the color was different, but they held the same care and concern...

The same love.

The bluenette immediately banished the thought at the vision of Krad's corpse slumped against the wall. Dark didn't love him. He didn't care for him. How could someone who cared for him cause him so much pain? It wasn't possible.

The usual icy look reappeared on Satoshi's visage. "I don't need your pity," he spat and began to walk towards the door.

Dark desperately hurried over to him to grab his wrist. The boy stopped, but didn't turn to acknowledge the thief.

"Please, Satoshi," Dark begged, "I want to help you... Please, capture me. I don't want you to be hurt anymore! You're hurt because of me, and I can't stand it-"

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi cried in frustration. He yanked his wrist out of Dark's grip and turned to glower at him.

"You don't understand what it's like," Satoshi growled through gritted teeth. "You will NEVER know what it's like. Stop acting like you car-"

"It's not an act!" Dark cut him off urgently, staring at him with wide eyes. "I swear, Satoshi, I do care for you! The last thing I want to do is be the cause of your pain! I want to take it awa-"

"STOP SAYING THAT! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT!" Satoshi cried, unable to take the similarity between Dark's attitude and Krad's. "DON'T EVEN TRY! YOU ALREADY CAUSED ME MORE PAIN BY TAKING KRAD FROM ME!! You want to take my pain away? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!!"

Dark stopped as his vision became blurry with tears. He gazed at the boy with regret. He knew that he had caused Satoshi the worst pain... Despite his efforts to help him, he had done nothing but hurt him.

Satoshi returned Dark's stare, noting the tears forming in the thief's eyes. He felt his heart sink as he saw the truth that resonated within the violet irises. Dark did care for him... But that reality was too much to take. It had been only twenty-four hours since Krad's death, and he was already feeling for Dark. Deep in the corner of his mind, he felt something for him. He tried to ignore it, feeling as if he'd betrayed Krad, but he couldn't.

But he could deny it to the world.

"You think my pain is caused only by you..." Satoshi continued quietly, looking at the floor, feeling the slightest bit of remorse for his outburst. "I can prove to you that that's not true. Every night, whether or not you steal something, I'm hurt. Don't blame yourself; it's my fault. And I'm not saying this just to make you feel better..."

"How do I know that?"

Satoshi swallowed, for he was about to reveal something he had never revealed to anyone.

Except Krad.

The boy slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Dark's eyes widened in horror as he gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight.

There was not one segment of regularly pigmented skin that was bigger than three inches appeared on Satoshi's upper body. Bruises of black, blue and purple rested all over his chest and arms. Two matching gashes lie on each of his wrists, while three streaks of dried blood ran the length of his torso.

Satoshi turned around, revealing more slashes than Dark could count. They appeared to be the effect of a belt or whip of some sort. A fresh, bloodstained bandage wound around Satoshi's shoulder. Dark couldn't find words to speak.

"This is over the course of three weeks," Satoshi explained, turning around to face the thief once more. He, however, could not meet the dilated eyes that now ran the length of his abused torso. "These are not the cause of you... I promise..."

Dark continued to stare at Satoshi in awe as the boy slipped his shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"I-I..." he stuttered. "I'm... sorr-"

"Don't be," Satoshi cut him off and fixed his glasses. "Just go. I want to capture you on my own terms, without your help. I'll think of an excuse for me letting you go to cover up the truth."

"But your dad-"

"Don't worry, Dark," Satoshi growled with aggravation. "Just. Go. Now."

Dark was about to make his way out the window, thinking the situation was helpless, when an idea came to his mind.

"At least come over to my place for the night. Give your dad a chance to cool down..." He offered and the commander immediately shook his head.

"No. First of all, I would never. You live in the Niwa house. Niwas and Hikaris do not get along. Second, running away like that will only make my dad more furious."

Dark was determined to get Satoshi to go with him. He didn't want to leave the boy.

"Satoshi, you and Daisuke already proved that the Niwas and the Hikaris could get along. I'll talk to Daisuke's family about it. Also, you haven't had a night yet where you haven't been abused... Please, Satoshi... Just for tonight... If you won't do it to save yourself, do it for me..." Dark pleaded.

Satoshi flashed him a chilling look. "I owe you nothing."

Dark nodded in agreement. "I know... But now, I'll owe you twice as much. Please, just for tonight... I swear, everything will be alright..."

Something in Satoshi urged him to go with Dark. He was also curious what it would be like to step into a warm home that was full of love. He wasn't quite sure what made him do it, but he agreed. Dark was instantly pleased. He smiled gently at the boy.

"Thank you. Tonight, you'll be free from a beating."

* * *

**Left Wing:** .:snickers:. Dark and Satoshi... in a room... together... what chaos ensues? hehe. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter VII: From Hate to Feeling

**Right Wing:** Hm... again, nothing to say... So... I'll just do this. .:nudges Krad:.  
**What am I, you disclaimer slave?  
**Yes. Now read it.  
**.:growls:. Thankfully, xKradxxHikarix does not own DN Angel because I do NOT want to be with Daisuke!  
**I don't blame you, but you'd be so AWESOME TOGETHER!! Anyway- ENJOY!! A small yaoi chapter... Not the reason this story is rated M though. That comes later. **

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter VII: From Hate to Feeling

* * *

"You can stay in the spare bedroom," Dark opened a wooden door to reveal a simple room with two beds and a nightstand with a small lamp. A single window was on the wall on the side of one bed. Satoshi nodded and stepped inside, blocking out the shouts from Daisuke's mother downstairs. He knew he was not welcome here.

Dark rolled his eyes. "I'll go talk to her. Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a bit." He left Satoshi alone in the room and walked downstairs to back Daisuke up.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR FRIEND!" Emiko yelled furiously at a defensive Daisuke. "HE'S A HIKARI! OUR ENEMY! I KNOW HE'S UP TO SOMETHING!"

"DARK INVITED HIM HERE, MOM!" Daisuke shot back and Emiko's eyes darted to the thief as he walked into the room. Dark also found Kosuke and Daiki sitting on the couch, not taking either side.

"Why did you invite him here, Dark?" Emiko asked lethally. Dark returned her glare.

"Emiko, I can understand your anger. But you don't understand-"

"WELL, THEN PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME! WHY IS A HIKARI IN OUR HOUSE?!"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Let me finish. Believe me, Emiko. He won't cause any problems. I let him come over here to get away from his father for a night." He explained calmly, deciding to leave out the part where he attempted to give up his freedom for the boy's safety. Emiko didn't know of Dark's love, and he preferred it that way.

"Emiko," Kosuke finally said, "I think it's okay to trust him if the White Wings no longer reside in him. I think it will be okay if we just let him stay the night."

Giving up against her husband, Emiko sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. But if he causes any trouble, I swear-"

"Don't worry," Dark cut her off and began to head back up the stairs. "He'll be fine." Dark's gaze traveled to Daisuke, giving him a look that indicated he should follow. The redhead nodded, bid good night to his family, and followed Dark up the stairs.

"So, is Hiwatari really abused?" Daisuke asked quietly as he followed Dark. "Is that why you let him stay the night?"

Dark didn't answer as he walked into the bathroom and rummaged through the drawers. Daisuke got his answer as the thief pulled out the first aid kit.

Dark looked seriously at his former tamer. "I want to help him, Daisuke... Even if it's temporary... I want to give back some of what I've taken away."

The boy nodded. "Okay. I'll stay in my room for tonight."

Dark smiled thankfully. "Thanks, Daisuke." He put his hand on top of Daisuke's head. "I'll see you in the morning. That is, if I'm not finished by the time you go to sleep."

It was Daisuke's turn to smile. "Alright, G'night!" He walked off into his bedroom and closed the door. Dark made his way down the hall further to the spare bedroom. He found his heart pounding.

"Satoshi?" he asked quietly as he opened the door. The bluenette had taken the bed closest to the window, and with the lights off, Dark could only see his silhouette against the moonlight. Satoshi shifted his attention from the street below to the one who had just walked in. The two remained silent as Dark placed the first aid kit on the nightstand. The younger peered at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as Dark sat on the bed next to him. The moonlight was now in Satoshi's favor and seemed to give his chilling eyes a glow.

"Can I bandage your wounds for you? I know you've treated most of them, but you can't exactly reach your back, and I could change the one on your shoulder..." Dark felt his face heat up as he asked. Never in his life had he blushed when asking for something from someone.

Had it been anyone else asking, the boy would have said no right away. In fact, he was about to turn down Dark, but then he remembered the night's events. Dark had attempted to give up his freedom just for Satoshi's safety, and even let him stay at his house for the night... Even though Dark had said that he owed Satoshi twice as much, Satoshi secretly thought it as the other way around...

Dark smiled lightly as Satoshi softly nodded. The boy turned so that he was facing Dark and let the thief begin to unbutton his shirt. Satoshi watched as Dark's nimble hands worked their way down his shirt, leaving open buttons in their path.

Dark stopped after he had unbuttoned the last one and stared at Satoshi's beaten torso. Pain split throughout his body at the sight, and could only imagine the boy's cries as he had received the wounds... Satoshi noticed Dark's gaze and looked solemnly out the window.

"I..." Dark murmured, causing the boy to look at him. "I'm so... Sorry..."

Satoshi shook his head and turned around, his back to Dark. "Don't be. I already told you; it's not your fault... It's mine."

Dark gently slipped the boy's shirt off of his shoulders, down his arms and off of his wrists. He found himself swallow at the sight of Satoshi's lashed back.

"I hardly doubt you did anything to deserve this..." Dark whispered sadly and grabbed the kit off of the table. He found a small bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and a few cotton balls. He was about to dip the cotton balls in the substance when Satoshi's let out a small, angry laugh.

"The only crime I can think of committing is being born a Hikari."

The cotton was drenched in liquid as Dark suddenly grew angry. He fumed silently at the unfairness of Satoshi's life. The boy was innocent, but was that enough? No. He didn't even have a chance to live his life. The moment he was born, he was doomed to be cursed. But instead of the curse lying within the angel that had resided in the back of his mind, Satoshi's curse resided in his family.

His sick family that was too cruel to even realize that a great person he was.

"I'm sorry if this stings a bit..." Dark warned quietly, deciding not to respond to Satoshi's previous comment. Satoshi nodded as a sign to let Dark go ahead. The thief gently pressed the wet side of the cotton ball to a wound on the boy's back. Satoshi hissed with pain as his back automatically straightened. Dark slowly ran the cotton along the length of one slash, and then moved it to another, watching the bubbles in its wake.

"It's infected," Dark stated and Satoshi nodded again.

"I don't find that too hard to believe. I haven't been able to treat back there, and I have no one to help me with it..." The boy trailed off, realizing that he owed the phantom a thank you. His pride immediately denied that fact, saying how Dark had wanted him here to begin with, and just coming was enough. But he knew that Dark was doing him a favor...

Dark pulled the fiber off of Satoshi's back and discarded it. He pulled out a long strand of bandage, noting how it was long enough to wrap around Satoshi's slender back and cover all of the wounds.

"How old did you say these injuries were?" Dark asked as he began to wrap the boy's torso. Satoshi lifted his arms, making the task easier for Dark.

"Well, the ones that your working on right now are probably a week old. My father went through a whip-happy stage last week..."

Fury yet again flowed through Dark's veins. How he so badly wanted to give this Hiwatari creep a taste of his own medicine. Satoshi didn't deserve any of his beatings.

The thief finally finished with the bandage and safety pinned it in place. Not one streak of Satoshi's whip wounds showed. He was about to move onto the shoulder bandage, but suddenly stopped.

His eyes admired the boy in front of him. He was beautiful. Such a slender frame, perhaps too thin from abuse, but entrancing none the less. He had proper posture, yet his shoulders drooped just a bit from the pain of his lesions. His soft, pale blue hair was a rarity, and hung limply in front of his sharp features. And even with all of his wounds and bruises, he still lacked flaws.

There was not one doubt in Dark's mind; he loved Satoshi.

"...Dark...?" Satoshi whispered, snapping the thief from his thoughts.

"Hm?" he reached for the bloodstained bandage to Satoshi's shoulder and began to unravel it. The boy took a moment to answer.

"...Thank you."

A gentle smile curled Dark's lips as he continued to undo the once white bandage. "Anytime..." His smile, however, instantly melted as he reached Satoshi's skin. A gash that ran around the boy's thin shoulder was at least two inches wide, and about an inch deep.

"Oh gods..." He breathed and Satoshi looked at the bedspread, ashamed.

"Last night," he muttered. "With a knife."

Dark swallowed, tears filling his eyes. It was absolutely horrible how this boy was treated; he could barely take it. And he certainly didn't understand it in the least...

He picked up the Hydrogen Peroxide again and soaked another cotton ball. He was afraid to collide the solution with the gash, for fear of causing Satoshi more pain. But he knew it had to be done. The wound was probably already infected.

Satoshi whimpered loudly as Dark softly rested the cotton ball on the wound. Dark's eyes widened as the small body started to tremble in pain. He subconsciously rested his hand on Satoshi's other shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Shh... It's okay..." He consoled. Satoshi clenched his eyes shut, and focused on the feeling of Dark's warm hand against his skin. Soon, Dark's hand was the only thing he felt. The soothing hand melted away his pain and he instantly relaxed.

"There," Dark said quietly after a moment, indicating that he was finished with the Hydrogen Peroxide. Satoshi opened his eyes again as Dark's hand left his back, and he found his body cold again. He didn't want the warm feeling to stop...

"Dark," he said before he could stop himself. The thief stopped as he was unraveling another fresh bandage and remained silent for the boy to continue. Satoshi swallowed.

"Ple..." He trailed off remembering Krad. The instant feeling of betrayal sped throughout him and he immediately cut off thoughts of pleasure from Dark. "...Never mind..."

Dark chose to not press further, even though he was concerned. He soon had the injured shoulder wound in a new bandage and Satoshi sighed with relief. He turned around to face the thief, staring at him with weakened eyes.

"Thank you," he said again and Dark nodded with a smile.

"As I said, anytime..."

A silence fell over the pair as their eyes linked together. Violet spilled into sapphire, mixing into an unreadable concoction. Dark wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy. He had been in love for two years... It wasn't fair to have to wait. And yet, he did. He wanted Satoshi so bad that he waited.

Satoshi, oddly enough, was also having feelings for Dark. He stared into mauve orbs, sensing nothing but the utmost love and care. The thief had a soft spark in his eyes that showed something Satoshi had never experienced in his life... Loyalty. No one had ever given him such a sense of security...

That is, except for Krad.

Dark slowly reached up a hand and cupped Satoshi's cheek as he had earlier that day. Satoshi swallowed as a warm feeling instantly spread through his cheek. He told himself he should pull away. He kept saying over and over how wrong this was; how much of a traitor he was... But his heart wanted more.

Dark stayed in the same position to see if Satoshi had any rejections. When he found that the boy remained still, he shifted to his knees on the bed and leaned closer to Satoshi, heart pounding a hundred miles per hour. He had only dreamed of this moment.

Satoshi blushed heavily when he found that his lips were mere centimeters away from the thief's. He stared through heavily lidded eyes into pools of deep violet. The rationality he possessed was screaming out for him to pull away. It kept shouting how this was wrong and how he was about to kiss Krad's murderer. His emotions, however, sprung to life, telling him that Dark really did care for him and he should give the thief a shot.

The boy's inner battle went on as Dark very lightly brushed his lips against Satoshi's upper lip. Satoshi whimpered in confusion as his lips tingled in the aftermath.

"...Dark..." he whined very quietly. "Dark, please... I don't know if I can..."

Dark nodded in complete understanding. Truth be told, he hadn't expected Satoshi to let him have his way. He had, after all, killed Krad just yesterday. And that was a wound deeper than every single one on Satoshi's body put together.

But that didn't mean that the rejection didn't hurt...

He pulled away and Satoshi mentally scolded himself and praised himself at the same time. He had never been so confused in his life. He wanted to remain loyal to Krad, but at the same time, he found a small part of him wanting Dark...

Dark's hand slowly slid off of Satoshi's cheek and ice rushed to the area. Dark smiled tenderly at the bluenette and cleaned up the first aid kit. He picked up the tin box and stood from the bed.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, referring to Satoshi's wounds. The boy nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you..."

Dark nodded contently. "Mmkay. If you need anything, I'll be in the room down the hall. Good night, Satoshi..."

Satoshi nodded a good night to Dark, who slipped out the door. The instant he disappeared, Satoshi flopped back down on the bed, moaning lightly as he hit the mattress. He slid underneath the covers and curled up, staring at the moon from the window.

He didn't know what to do. He felt for Dark. He wanted to remain faithful to Krad, and not fall in love with his murderer... But how could he control his emotions?

He sighed in frustration and flipped over to his other side, staring at the empty bed across the room.

He found himself wishing to see Dark lying beneath the covers, sleeping peacefully.

**---xxx---**

About an hour later, Dark silently snuck back into Satoshi's room, to make sure everything was all right. He beamed to himself as he saw the boy sleeping serenely in the bed, his chest rising and falling steadily.

The phantom slowly approached the bed and gazed at the commander lovingly. He bent down to plant a light, yet passionate, kiss on Satoshi's forehead.

"I love you, Satoshi Hikari..." he breathed very quietly and retreated from the room.

* * *

**Left Wing:** I LOVE DARK AND SATOSHI!! Best. Pairing. Ever. Honestly. But it gets better. Later on. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter VIII: Hell: a Place to Call Home

**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter VIII: Hell; A Place to Call Home

* * *

_"Why you selfish brat."_

_Agony sliced through Satoshi's body as he gripped the bedpost tighter. The sound of leather slashing through flesh echoed throughout the room and blended with his strained cry. Salty tears poured down his face from the pain as the wooden pole he clung to dampened from his sweaty hands._

_"Your angel left you and the day after you go fuck with the enemy?!"_

_Satoshi whimpered through gritted teeth. "Father... I did nothing... Of the sor-"_

_His own shriek cut him off as the belt met his back that was now stained with crimson._

_"Lies get you nowhere, my dear son..." Hiwatari's voice sounded almost soothing. "I think I need to teach you a lesson. I've tried to multiple times, but you just never seem to learn..."_

_This time the metal belt buckle clashed with Satoshi's skin, causing him an entirely different level of pain. His sapphire eyes concealed themselves tightly, squeezing more droplets from them._

_"That pain your feeling..." his father's cold voice sounded from behind him. "Isn't even comparable to the amount Krad would feel if he returned... Krad loved you, Satoshi. He would have willingly given his life for you. And you go and betray him. The instant he leaves you, you run to his opposite, his ENEMY, for comfort..."_

_Satoshi dreadfully waited for more pain. But none came._

_Hiwatari paused to glare at the bloodied back of his son. "What a whore you've become... And now, you must pay for your actions."_

"HIWATARI!"

Satoshi jumped awake in bed, finding himself drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Both Dark and Daisuke stood above him, watching him with wide, concerned eyes.

"Hiwatari, are you alright?" Daisuke asked worriedly as Satoshi slowly sat up, realizing his nightmare was nothing but a dream. He swallowed and picked up his glasses from the night table with a shaky hand.

"I-I'm fine..." he stuttered. Dark placed a hand gently on the boy's forehead. Satoshi found it oddly cold, yet refreshing.

"You're feverish..." Dark murmured, pulling his palm from Satoshi. "You might want to rest for today."

Satoshi instantly sat up in his bed, and pushed passed Daisuke and Dark. The two watched him nervously as he pulled his shirt on and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be fine," he said sternly, yet breathily. He found that his body was extremely weak and his energy was used up quickly. His feet felt uneven beneath him, giving him no sense of security. "Thank you for letting me stay the night, but I really should be going. "

"Wai-" Daisuke followed him as he hurried down the stairs and towards the front door. Satoshi stopped to face his friend; also finding that Dark was behind him. Not to mention the rest of the Niwa family. Daisuke's eyes widened further yet. "Will I see you at school today?"

Satoshi mentally slapped himself. School. He had forgotten completely about it. He had planned on hanging out somewhere quiet until night, hoping to delay his beating as much as he could...

He knew this one would be one of the worst yet.

"Perhaps, yet probably not..." the bluenette simply responded, shrugging casually. He bowed politely to the Niwa family without saying a word, and started out the door. The sun beat down on his pale blue hair, irritating his senses further. Light disturbed him at the current moment; he just needed to get somewhere peaceful...

Anywhere but home.

He only made it halfway down the street, however, when something gripped his wrist. Sighing heavily, Satoshi turned to see who was keeping him from his peace. Dark gazed anxiously back at him.

"Satoshi..." he said quietly but was cut off by Satoshi ripping his wrist from his grip.

"Dark, thank you for your hospitality. Really, I appreciate everything you've done. But please, just... stay away. You killed Krad just two days ago. Please, stay away from me..." Satoshi tried his best to keep the nervous edge out of his voice but failed miserably.

His world rippled uncomfortably with pain as he sprinted down the street, hoping to get as far away from Dark as possible. He was scared. No, that was an understatement. He was terrified. These unwanted feelings towards Dark made the boy uneasy. He had made up his mind; he hated Dark for killing Krad. He would never forgive him for it. No matter how much Dark tried, Satoshi would never, ever let him off of the hook.

How dare he even think that he cared for Dark...

**---xxx---**

Dark watched the boy sprint down the street, heart sinking. He was hoping in the least that he could make Satoshi forgive him for his sin against Krad, but had no such luck.

A comforting hand gently touched his shoulder. "Dark, I know you mean well..." Daisuke soothed from behind him. "But I honestly think that you should give Hiwatari his space. Just give him some time to cool down..."

Dark wasn't listening. A disturbing thought had struck his mind. He recalled Satoshi's words from the previous day:

_"I can prove to you that that's not true. Every night, whether or not you steal something, I'm hurt. Don't blame yourself; it's my fault. And I'm not saying this just to make you feel better..."_

In all that had taken place last night, Dark had completely forgotten about Satoshi's nightly beating. He had forgotten about how Satoshi had to go through it alone...

"Dark? Where are you going?" Daisuke asked urgently and whipped around as the thief walked quickly down the road.

"I'll be back later!" he called back to his former-tamer, leaving him to wonder what on earth was going on.

**---xxx---**

Satoshi sighed to himself as he looked up at the Hiwatari mansion. The brown brick was contrast against the black night sky only by the several lights that beamed up at it. He slowly typed in the code to open the double, iron gates, letting himself in.

He could only imagine how many people walked by the manor, envying whoever lived in it. It was only human nature to want something more; something bigger. But what he wouldn't pay to get out of here. He would give anything to break free of the place...

Sure, he could buy his own little apartment...

If he was willing to pay the agonizing price his father provided him with first.

An annoying sting strung through his body as unnecessary beads of sweat positioned themselves on his temples. Dark wasn't kidding when he said the boy had a fever.

Satoshi slowly opened the door and walked into the enormous entryway. The soles of his shoes echoed when they tapped against the hardwood as he made his way up the spiral staircase. A sickening feeling filled his stomach not only from his fever, but also from the not so distant sound of his father's fingers typing on the keyboard.

The smell of sweet pine overwhelmed the bluenette's senses as he entered his father's study. A giant room painted with crimson and an oak waynes coat ran along the bottom of the walls. Forest green chairs lay scattered off to the sides, accompanied with a few floor lamps to aid each seat. A large window rested on the wall in front of him with two bookcases of the same size surrounded the glass from both sides. The window provided the only light for the room. Hiwatari's immense wooden desk sat in front of the window, and behind it sat Kei Hiwatari himself, face shielded by the open cover of a laptop.

"Ah, Satoshi," Hiwatari's attention was instantly turned to his son as he entered the room. An almost loving smile played across his thin lips. "Long time no see."

Satoshi watched dreadfully as his father slowly stood and pranced over to where he was positioned. The man grabbed Satoshi into a bear hug as a sign of affection to any bystander. But Satoshi knew better.

"Oh, dear," Mr. Hiwatari said with a tone of mock apprehension as he pulled away to grin at his son. "You feel hot. Do you have a cold?"

The boy's sapphire eyes wandered to a distant chair, narrowing slightly as they did so. "It would appear that way," he answered lightly. His father's dark chuckle was the only response.

"That's too bad... But, tell me, where were you last night?"

Not really wanting to answer, but knowing he'd pay dearly if he even hesitated, Satoshi's cold eyes finally met his father's grinning orbs. "At the Niwa's..." he answered quietly, but it was enough to sweep a furious look over his father's features.

A knee painfully crashed into the Hikari's stomach, knocking all breath from his frail body and sending him to his knees.

Tonight was indeed going to be hell.

**---xxx---**

Dark had watched Satoshi disappear into his house a few minutes ago. He waited patiently by the locked gates, knowing he could easily break in. But something told him breaking in to stop the boy's beating would only cause more pain. So he would wait. He would wait however long it took for Satoshi to come out...

He would wait to hold his lover close, hoping to console him as the dead once did.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Small cliffhanger... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter IX: What the Walls Heard

**Right Wing:** Ah, here lies the most angsty chapter yet... Poor Satoshi. This is where you would believe I hated him.  
**But you don't.  
**Correct. I don't. I love him. And I love angst... angst is my friend. I love writing it, reading it, watching it... anything.  
**Sadistic much?  
**.:snorts:. says the HOMICIDAL ANGEL. Who I love. .:huggles him:.  
**.:rolls eyes:.  
**Anywho, before you grow bored, I do not own anything of DN Angel... for if I did, Satoshi and Dark would be together in a heartbeat. Okay... Chapter Nine... ENJOY!**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter IX: What the Walls Heard

* * *

"You mean to tell me..." Hiwatari said icily, staring down at his keeled over son. "You didn't come home because you went to the Niwa's? What in hell were you thinking? You know damn well that they're the enemy..." He slammed his foot into Satoshi's damp forehead, pushing the boy backwards and onto the ground. Glaring coldly into hurt, sapphire irises, Kei Hiwatari stepped his foot into the center of Satoshi's stomach and forced his weight into it.

Satoshi gasped for breath as it was slowly forced from his body and his father's face was brought closer to his by the second.

"Tell me, dear son..." Kei murmured with a tone that could freeze fire. "Why where you over there? What could have possibly possessed you to do such a idiotic thing?" His sole was pressed further into the scrawny body under him, even though it hardly sank at all.

The boy beneath him clenched his eyes shut, struggling to breathe, while contemplating what to say. His father always had a way of knowing when he was lying... But was he going to come right out and bluntly say that Dark had invited him because he was fearful of Satoshi's safety? Was he going to explain how Dark was only able to get away because he let him?

Hardly.

"I..." the bluenette grunted, grabbing his father's shoe. "I was over there because..." he paused to collect air. "...I followed Dark after he got away last nig-"

"Dark got away... What surprising news," Kei growled sarcastically, shoving his foot farther into one of Satoshi's many bruises, forcing a mangled whimper from his thin lips. "but we'll cover that later... Back to the point of you over at the Niwas, why, may I ask, did following the Phantom Thief home lead to you staying over night?"

Damn, Satoshi thought as pain struck through his mind. He should have known that excuse wouldn't work, but he couldn't think with his father's weight on him, his fever and all of the emotions he had to fight away. Satoshi decided that staying silent would be the best idea, considering he would be hurt no matter what he said. This way would just be less humiliating...

A sinister smirk warped his father's thin lips. "Not going to tell me? Fine. But if you want to betray your angel, the one you _loved_, in such a manner... That's your fault."

Satoshi's eyes snapped open. What was he suggesting? Hiwatari's grin widened.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, boy," he said angrily. "Krad loved you... You loved him... But two days later you dishonor his being and run to his opposite for help. You act like nothing happened between the two of you... The relationship just simply disappeared... Into thin air-"

"You're wrong," Satoshi grunted before he could stop himself, wiping the smile from Kei's face. "I did not betray Krad. I would never do such a thing, and our relationship has not disappeared into thin air... I still lo-"

Satoshi was cut off at that instant by his shirt collar being grasped. He was pulled from the ground and slammed into the wall. His glasses bounced off of his face as his head met the barrier with a sickening thud and a small cry fled his lips at the feeling of the collision. His father pushed him further up the wall, not allowing his feet touch the floor below.

"Bullshit, you little brat," Kei growled through his lips that were barely parted. "You and I both know tha..." He trailed off as his eye caught sight of something under the boy's collar. Satoshi's pulse stopped as he remembered the bandages from the previous night...

The ones Dark had put on.

Never taking his eyes off of the white cloth that stuck out from under Satoshi's shirt collar, Hiwatari let go of his son's shirt with one hand and reached into his back pocket with the other. His hand returned holding an open pocketknife. Satoshi didn't even flinch as the blade ran down the length of his shirt and under shirt, slicing their fronts in two.

Kei's face grew unreadable as he dropped his son and yanked the shirts off of him, staring at the neatly wound bandages around his shoulder and his torso.

"How..." the man seemed speechless as he tried to comprehend, for he believed Satoshi had bandaged himself so neatly on his own. However, that thought only lasted for a moment and it was made clear when the idea disappeared because Hiwatari's eyes hardened and glazed over with fury. "...This isn't YOUR doing, is it Satoshi?"

Before the boy had any time to answer, he was thrust off of the wall by his throat and once again thrown to the ground. He whimpered lightly as his whipped back collided with the floor below and his father took a step towards him, glaring heatedly.

"That Niwa did this, didn't he? Or worse, Dark did this... You went over there to get your wounds bandaged and to receive hospitality, didn't you?" He dropped to his knees and moved to straddle his son's hips, knife raised with one hand. Fire raged in his eyes as he stared down at Satoshi. "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO COVER THE SCARS YOU RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!"

A pained cry escaped Satoshi as the knife sliced through his bandages, whispering against his bruised skin in the process. The familiar sensation of a thick liquid creeping down his body filled him as the bandage on his shoulder was also cut through. Wounded eyes lidded themselves tightly as about an inch of the gash reopened.

Kei lifted his weight off of his son and flipped him over harshly, so he was now lying on his stomach. The man repositioned himself and sat on the lower part of Satoshi's back as he ripped away the bandages completely, throwing them across the room. He smiled to himself as he traced a finger, almost gently, over Satoshi's beaten back.

"These scars..." Hiwatari murmured enigmatically, "are all yours, Satoshi... These scars are meant for you... They mark who you are and are a constant reminder of your failures..." He chose a slash and decided to draw over it softly with his fingernail.

Satoshi dug his face into the ground, already aware of what was about to happen. He clenched his fists, bracing himself for the pain. The thought that he wouldn't have to endure this alone if Krad was here passed through him, extracting the physical pain from him and replacing it with sadness...

"By attempting to cover these up with enemy hands," his father continued, still sketching lightly on Satoshi's back, "you have betrayed your family. Your name. Your angel..."

"Please stop bringing Krad into thi-"

"And it is my place," Hiwatari cut him off and pressed the blade against Satoshi's skin, but not enough to cut through, "to put you back in line. It is my place, as your guardian, to make sure you don't make these mistakes again."

The blade stabbed through Satoshi's flesh ever so slightly, causing the boy to unwillingly flinch as he fought back a cry that bounced in his throat. The knife ran along a whip scar, reopening the wound. The yelp was now too powerful to withhold.

Kei smirked to himself as his son threw his head back up, shrieking with the pain. He gripped the back of the thin neck and snapped it back down towards the ground, forcing Satoshi's face back into the wood floor. Satoshi felt a stinging sensation fill his nose as a crack echoed through his mind.

The blade soon ran to the edge of the lash mark and was yanked out of the pale skin. The bluenette had no time at all to catch his breath before the sharp tip drove itself back into his back, this time at the top of a different scar. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as his body began to shake from the agony. The knife's progress was felt as it slowly made its way over the closed scar and renewed it.

"You do realize, my dear son," Hiwatari murmured smoothly as he began to slice along another whip mark. He had to force all of his weight onto Satoshi as the boy struggled with the pain, "that this is your fault... These wounds you receive are all your doing..."

Satoshi found no strength to respond as the concentrated pain followed the path of the blade. It was then that he became aware of just how many scars rested upon his back...

"Would you like to know why?" his father continued as he finally came to the last scar. He withdrew the dagger from his son and got off of him. Satoshi inhaled deeply with relief and cried quietly as he curled up into a ball, trying not to focus on the fresh blood that now dripped off of his back. Not to mention the torture he felt...

"Why do you receive such a brutal punishment? How is this treatment all your fault?" The police chief knelt down by the head of the commander, who was seemingly ignoring him with his eyes scrunched shut. He gave his crying son an almost caring smile. "Simply because you are useless."

His hand collided with Satoshi's cheek, who showed no acknowledgement except for a forced whimper.

"You are a failure, whore," Hiwatari's voice grew bitter as he took the sharp blade and lazily slashed a mark up Satoshi's left cheek. He now received a pained scream from his son as blood began to trickle down the sweaty cheek. "You do nothing but shame me and the Hikari name."

His body now pulsing with anguish, Satoshi had begun to grow almost numb to the pain. The pain that he did feel was transferred to his fist, which was clenched so tight that his knuckles were white from strain and his fingernails were stabbing into his palm. Breathing, however, was another issue. His mind had to constantly tell himself to inhale and exhale the air rigidly as if he was surrounded with a limited amount of it.

That problem only increased when something clamped around his throat, restricting his air passage further. He felt his body being lifted from the ground by nothing except his neck and he opened his eyes only enough to see his father carrying him out of the room and down the stairs, a smug grin distorting his lips.

"I expect to see you tomorrow night. Whether or not you run into the Niwa bastards or not." Kei abruptly stopped and threw Satoshi to the side.

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the air as a body fell to the cold ground about ten feet below.

**---xxx---**

It had been about fifteen minutes since Satoshi had gone in, and Dark was already growing anxious. His attention was immediately grabbed, however, at the sound of broken glass.

The thief whipped around on a heel to see that a first story window had a gaping hole in it, the shadow of a person standing in the middle of the opening. The body was way too tall to be Satoshi, so that could only mean it was one person...

Dark's heart sped up as he waited until Kei Hiwatari disappeared from the window. The instant he was gone, Dark wasted no time with the lock and jumped over the iron gates. His feet slapped against the brick driveway, towards the window, praying what he thought just happened didn't.

His hopes were diminished when a crumpled lump came into view. Dark swore under his breath as his run morphed into a sprint, his heart sinking as he neared the body. A near by lamp was the only light that gave away the fact that it was a body he was running towards.

Dark fell to his knees next to Satoshi and his eyes widened in fear. His entire back was covered with blood and the hem of his khaki pants had already begun to soak with crimson. A slash, that appeared to be the doing of a knife, rested next to his shut eye and had caused part of his pastel blue hair to mat with the thick liquid. Not to mention the several tiny cuts from glass and even the few shards that protruded from Satoshi's pale skin. Every bandage Dark had wound last night had now disappeared.

A gentle hand touched Satoshi's shoulder and he immediately winced away. The hand withdrew.

"Satoshi..." Dark whimpered at the sight of the boy in so much pain. He listened to the rigid breathing of the bluenette on the ground.

Satoshi's eyes slowly opened, revealing puddles of blue that had now taken on a darker hue. The small portion of his eyes stared weakly at Dark, noting the concern that resonated within the violet irises. Neither of them spoke for a moment before Dark leaned down to rest his forehead on Satoshi's bloody shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Dark stuttered. "I should have come in-"

Satoshi roughly pushing his head off of his shoulder cut him off. The boy's frail body shook violently as he shifted to his knees and tried to stand. Dark immediately jumped up to help but stopped when the boy shot him a glare.

"I..." Satoshi breathed angrily. "I don't need you... Get... Away from me, you thief... Your pity is not something I desire..."

Fury boiled the blood that ran both through the boy's veins and down his body at a concentrated thought. The pain in his body would not be near as intense if Krad had been with him... He would have had arms to hide in if Krad were in his mind...

He would be comforted and loved if Krad were with him.

Dark could do nothing but stare solemnly at Satoshi. "... I-"

"I told you before, Dark..." the boy growled and began to stumble down towards the gates. "...Leave me alone. I don't need the likes of you... Stay away from me. I never... ever want to see you again unless you're behind bars, where your pathetic soul deserves to be."

Dark stared motionlessly at the bloodied back of the boy as he neared the gate. That is, until Satoshi's knees suddenly gave way beneath him and he dropped back onto the ground.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Mr. Loser needs to die. Anywho, before I go on a rant about how I will kill him, I will leave now with this- PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter X: Better Off Alone

**Right Wing:** okay, I have a question that is very important for this story. I've heard in a few spots that lemon has been banned from but then I read lemons on here all the time... What's the deal?! I really don't want my account deleted, especially after I have all of these stories on here... If lemon is banned, then I guess I'll have to put it somewhere else and just put the link or something on here... I don't know. I'm confused.  
**Shocking.  
**.:ignores:. anywho... CHAPTER 10!! .:throws party:.  
**.:crashes party:. okay. Enough of that. Just get the disclaimer over with and get on with the story.  
**.:sighs:. you're no fun... but okay... I, xKradxxHikarix, do not own anything of DN Angel. Which is, as stated before, VERY unfortunate and makes me cry.  
**Don't do that.  
**Fine. ONWARD!

**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter X: Better Off Alone

* * *

The world outside was no longer dark. Everything had turned light as a distant wave of pain shot through his body at the collision with the concrete below. His normally concentrated mind couldn't hold onto a single thought for more than a few seconds. Even the pain wasn't registering properly...

Cold eyes glazed over with fatigue and grew weak as more blood fled the boy's body. Now that he thought about it, where the hell was he? What was going on? Why... Why was he...?

That's when Satoshi felt something wrap around him. Something so warm compared to the small bit of frost he was feeling... His body pressed against something with equal warmth, cradling him in a gentle manor. He pressed the closest he could to the figure, never wanting to leave. A sense of odd security swept through him and his sense of exhaustion; he could only recall one time he'd felt such a thing.

Satoshi lifted his bloody face to gaze lazily at the figure. A pale, soft visage returned his stare. Blonde locks fell lazily onto Satoshi as he continued to look into irises of gold. It was the face of the one he thought he'd never see again. The face of an angel... His angel.

The boy's world swam again as he struggled to stay conscious, wanting to savior the time he had with him. Salty tears flowed down his face and mixed with his blood as he finally lost his grip.

"Krad..." he breathed, his world turning dark again and the pain returning. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as lips pressed lovingly against his forehead.

"Satoshi... I'm with you..." was the last thing he heard before he drifted into the realm of unconsciousness.

**---xxx---**

Dark frowned down at the bluenette as he fell unconscious. Satoshi slumped in his arms as he cradled him even closer, a hint of sadness and confusion mixing with his violet irises.

"Krad" was the last thing Satoshi had said before he fell comatose. He was gazing up at Dark with teary eyes and muttered his opposite's name... Did the boy think that Dark was Krad? A hallucination, perhaps?

Or a wish?

Dark decided that it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was Satoshi. He had already lost an extremely unhealthy amount of blood and would suffer severe damage if something didn't happen fast. The thief would have to deal with Chief Hiwatari later...

Dark carefully picked the boy up, aware that blood had now soaked through to his arm, and figured that the only place he could take Satoshi was to his house. If he was taken to the hospital, some security guard was bound to recognize him and would probably blame him for this repulsive crime. And Satoshi sure as hell couldn't return home, considering that was the place he had received this punishment. No, the Niwa household was the only location suitable for them both.

After silently summoning Wiz, Dark sailed off into the night.

**---xxx---**

"Dark, what are yo-" Daisuke appeared in the doorway of the spare bedroom as Dark snuck in through the open window and rested Satoshi on the bed nearest the glass. He, however, cut himself off at the sight of his friend.

Dark had no intention of acknowledging his former tamer's presence and continued to stare at the almost peaceful visage of Satoshi. Wiz transformed back to his normal self and, instantly sensing Dark's grief, hopped onto his shoulder with a weak 'kyuu'.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked, rushing to Dark's side to also stare at the unconscious boy.

"Need I explain?" Dark mumbled quietly and Daisuke instantly understood.

"His father?" Dark's silence was all the answer he needed. "I'll go grab a wash cloth."

Dark didn't move an inch as Daisuke ran from the room and hurried back in with a bowl of water along with a small cloth. It even took him a moment to react to the fact that Daisuke had even returned. He was too busy imagining the malice in Hiwatari's face, the agony in Satoshi's, the knife making its way through the boy's frail body and the horrid screams that had pierced the air...

He found it a miracle that he hadn't heard them from outside.

Dark slowly turned to the redhead and took the bowl and cloth from him silently. He dipped the rag into the water and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, next to Satoshi. The unconscious being didn't even flinch as the cloth ran along the cut on his cheek, wiping the blood from the pale skin. Daisuke stood and watched Dark in equal silence.

The thief swallowed and moved down to the cut on Satoshi's torso. In due time, his front had been wiped free of excess blood and all that remained was his back. Dark very cautiously lifted the limp body and flipped it over so it was lying on its stomach. The sight earned a small gasp from both Dark and Daisuke.

"How... How could you..." Daisuke failed miserably to form a full sentence as he tried to comprehend the workings of Kei's mind. What on earth could possess you to cause someone so much pain and scar them so deeply? Not to mention your own stepchild...

Despite the lack of words in the sentence, Dark understood fully what the other was trying to say. "I... Don't know..." he responded quietly, beginning to work on Satoshi's back. He was forced to dip the cloth in the water again, transferring the blood from the material and into the flawless water. Dark almost gagged as the water took on a sickening hue of crimson.

It was soon after when the cuts were thoroughly cleaned, but blood continued to seep from the wounds.

"My god, no wonder he passed out... He must have lost at least half of his blood," Dark murmured to no one in particular, but Daisuke added on anyway.

"I don't think quite that much, for he probably wouldn't be alive if he had lost that amount. But you really need to find away to stop the bleeding."

Dark refrained from adding something like a 'no shit' at the end of that statement and sat the washrag in the bowl of water. He turned back to Satoshi's back and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on his cold spine.

"What are you..." The redhead began to question the thief, but he retrieved his answer when a glimmer of magic pulsed through Dark's lips and onto the pale skin beneath him. Small shimmers danced across the wounds as Dark's lips ran across Satoshi's back. Shortly after the blue sparkles disappeared, mere scars were visible.

Dark withdrew his lips that now dripped with Satoshi's blood and stared at the wounds that had been reduced to blemishes. "The cuts on his cheek and his chest should be fine," he murmured and wiped his lips with the palm of his hand. He looked at Daisuke with eyes that held so many emotions at once.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Dark," the boy attempted to comfort his former alter ego. "You should get some rest."

Dark shook his head. "No, I can't sleep just yet. I need you to watch Satoshi for a while, just incase he wakes up. I have some issues to settle regarding his living arrangements."

Daisuke frowned. "You're not going after the chief, are you? Dark, that's way too dang-"

"I'm not going after him," Dark cut him off and slowly stood. He stepped onto the windowsill as his eyes took on a dark hue. "Even though, in the end, I am going to slaughter the bastard." With that, he jumped out the window, Wiz immediately transforming into his wings, and again flew into the night.

**---xxx---**

Satoshi whimpered lightly as he shifted. His blue eyes slowly opened to reveal a familiar room and it took him a minute to realize that he was, once again, in the Niwa household. Carefully sitting up, he found that he was not feeling as much pain as he should be... He distantly noted that Dark was in the bed next to him and slowly made his way over to a mirror that hung on the wall.

Satoshi tenderly brushed his fingers against the cut on his face that was dried with blood. He involuntarily winced as his fingers came in contact with the scar, and to his surprise, that one cut on his face hurt worse than the many on his back. Trying to figure out the logic of this, the boy turned around and glanced at his back in the mirror. Every reopened lash had now been sealed and nothing remained except for many subtle scars that overlapped each other.

Had Dark or Krad done that?

He was almost sure that Krad was there last night... He had been there before Satoshi passed out, cradling his former tamer comfortingly... But how was that possible? Krad was dead. No matter how badly Satoshi wanted that fact to be fallacy, it wasn't. Krad was as good as dead. But he was there...

Or was it just a hallucination?

Sighing heavily, the bluenette gripped his temples and massaged them. "What a night..." he breathed to himself.

"Satoshi?"

Satoshi turned his head around and saw Dark, now sitting up in his bed, staring at him with wide eyes. The instant their irises met, Dark's softened gratefully.

"Thank God you're okay..." he murmured and got up to approach the boy. Dark lightly gripped Satoshi's chin and bent down to plant a small kiss in his blue locks that were still matted slightly with blood. "I find it a miracle that you didn't break any bones..."

"I'm fine," Satoshi responded quietly pulling away from Dark. "But, Dark, I need to ask you something." Dark remained silent and stared at the commander for him to continue. "...Was it just me, or was Krad there last night?"

The thief merely blinked and continued to gaze at Satoshi. "I... didn't see him... Why do you ask?"

So it was just a hallucination... "I don't know, I just remember... after I fell back to the ground, he was cradling me. He told me he was with me and gave me a kiss on the forehead just before I blacked out... I guess it was just a hallucination from the blood loss..." Satoshi explained and Dark looked out the window to hide the hurt in his eyes.

He didn't bother to tell the boy that that was him.

"No," he murmured, "I didn't see him..."

The room instantly fell heavy with silence. Satoshi stared at Dark, sensing that he was hiding something, but didn't bother to press the matter. Dark, on the other hand, continued to stare at the sunlight that peeked through the curtains of the window, not wanting to tell the Hikari that he was the one who had comforted him.

Satoshi's cough broke the silence as he remembered the reason he had been beat so badly in the first place. "Look, Dark," he started, causing the thief to look at him again, "I thank you for your hospitality and everything, and I assume you healed my back scars as well... But I really shouldn't be here. My father was furious with the fact that I had been over here before... Thank you, again, but I think it'd be best if you'd stop helping me."

Dark's gaze instantly hardened. "I won't stop helping you while that bastard continues to beat you with no reason. Satoshi, you can't continue to go through this-"

"I don't think you understand," the boy responded coldly. "I have gone through that from the moment the adoption papers were signed. I'm used to those nightly beatings. If you attempt to change things now, nothing but hurt will come out of it."

"I don't think that's true," Dark returned, his voice bordering desperation and determination. "You need to get out of there, and I've already helped you with that."

Satoshi blinked. "What? You've already... What? What do you mean?"

Dark reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of two small, identical keys. He dangled them in front of his face. "These are the keys to your new apartment."

Satoshi's eyes widened. "What?! Are you insane?! He will KILL me if I leave there now-"

"He doesn't have to know! You just won't show up tonight or any other night. Your apartment is registered under another name, and is pretty distant from the Hiwatari Manor," Dark explained to a semi-flustered Satoshi.

"What about when you show up to steal things!? What about school!? He will find me, Dark! This isn't going to work-"

"I will stop stealing if it means your safety," the thief cut him off sincerely. "and as for school, he can't harm you there. I will be your escort everyday to and from. Satoshi, please, you have to get out of that house."

"What about my things?"

"Already stole them. Your glasses too."

"You what?!"

"They now rest in your apartment. I snuck into your room last night and stole every belonging in there and brought them back the your new apartment. Oh, and by the way, your new name is Akira Suyoshi."

"What about my cell phone? He can track that."

"Get a new cell phone."

Deciding to ignore the fact that he had just gotten his cell phone fixed yesterday, Satoshi shook his head violently, but instantly stopped when he realized that hurt. "No, Dark... This will never work. I can't pay for this out of my own pocket!"

"I will help you with the finances. The apartments were pretty cheap and appeared to be of good quality," Dark smiled at the boy, who just stood there dumfounded. It took him a moment to relax his senses and calmly examine what exactly was going on.

"I don't want to run away from these problems," Satoshi answered, looking at the carpet beneath his feet. "I don't want my life to change out of fear..."

"Well, you sure as hell can't continue your life as it currently is," Dark returned bluntly. "It's not healthy. I mean, look at you. You're covered in scars, probably at least ten pounds under weight and not to mention the emotional torture you experience. It would drive anyone to insanity. It's a miracle you're in the state you're in."

As if to completely destroy Satoshi's argument, the boy swayed lightly, still extremely worn out. Not to mention he hadn't exactly gained any blood over night. Dark swallowed at the sight and made no attempt to say this amplified his case.

Satoshi leaned his shoulder heavily against the wall and couldn't exactly deny all of these things Dark had said. But the stubborn and prideful part of him kept saying he should at least face his father once more. But then again, why would he want to go through that? Why would he even consider going through that near death experience? Although, in the long run, running away will only make things worse...

"I don't want to change my life for this man," he said softly, still not meeting Dark's stare. "That would just give him even more pleasure. I really thank you for this Dark, believe me, this means a lot to me... To know that you care like this... But, I can't. I can't risk it. He will seriously kill me. If not, mortally injure me-"

"And what do you think he just did to you!?" Dark cried, trying desperately to get his point across. "You can't live there anymore! He _did_ just mortally injure you, and you're just going to sit there and do nothing!?"

Satoshi couldn't stop himself. "That's what I've been doing, except recently, it's been a hell of a lot more painful without someone there to take away my pain!"

Another silence fell across the two as guilt filled Dark's heart. He knew that was true and he was hoping that he could help the boy forget about Krad. It was obvious that he had no such luck and his murder was smacking him in the face. He was sorry, he really was... Not so much for taking a life but more for the fact that he had caused the one he loved a lot more pain than necessary.

Satoshi noticed the hurt that flashed over Dark's face and slumped. "Look, Dark, I didn-"

"Here," Dark held out the keys towards Satoshi's face. "Please, just take these. If you must go back to see your father, please let it be for one last time. And please allow me to come along."

"He'll be furious if you're there with me."

"Then I'll hide out on the windowsill. But I swear, if he beats you to the extreme, I am going to stop him. If you need my help, call me... Because, Satoshi..." Dark trailed off and cocked his head as he turned to leave the room, "I'm with you..."

Dark shut the door behind him as Satoshi eyes widened, déjà vu slapping him full force in the face.

* * *

**Left Wing:** So... yeah. Let me know about the lemon thing... Please review and if you will excuse me... .:picks up shovel and smiles:. I have a meeting with Mr. Hiwatari. Bye. .:runs out:.


	11. Chapter XI: You Can Leave

**Right Wing:** Okay. I have a few things to say before we get on with the story. First of all: the majority feedback has told me that I can write a lemon. .:throws a party:. wheee!! I was very happy to hear that because... yeah. You can basically guess why I was happy about that. Second of all: I am very sorry. Not once have I thanked my readers in this. Especially my reviewers. I feel awful. I always ask for reviews, but I don't acknowledge when I get them. Terribly sorry. So, to make up for that, I will write little personal notes to all of the reviewers of the previous chapter. I will do this for most chapters from now on, but I might skip a few.  
**Yeah, you'd be too lazy to do them all.**  
.:ignores:. anywho- here we go. 

BandHallNinja-chan: Whee! A party to go kill Mr. Hiwatari! Oh, I would really join that party. And he's just an asshole to begin with. There is no way to make him half way decent. He's just a character you can add in to add some drama and torture to the story. Thank you for the review!

fullmetalguitar: Will he die? Hm... perhaps... perhaps not... It would be nice if he did though, wouldn't it? Haha. Thank you!

crimsonrosepetals: Yay! I'm glad you like this fic! I love the pairing Dark and Satoshi... oh, wow... It's just... Awesome. And that is a complete understatement. And I think I reviewed your "Fixation" story, but either way- I loved it. It was really good. A very unique approach to their relationship. Oh, and your wait is over. Here lies chapter 11. Thanks for the review!

The Oblivious Captain Anna: I've just read in other fanfics that lemon was banned, and it made me very sad. T-T I love lemon. .:grins:. anyway- thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story!

Agent-Krimsin: Isn't the shovel just the ideal weapon to kill the jerk? I would totally use that. If a chainsaw wasn't available. And I'm sorry the update took a little longer than I would have hoped... But here it is! Thank you!

ElricHilf-nii: Haha- I loved the ending to the last chapter too. I love deja-vu. But anyway- I have seen (and read) lemons on here and then I saw in another fanfic that lemons were banned. So I was confused. And I really don't want my account to be deleted after I've done all of this... That would be bad. Anyway- thank you for your help and the review. And DN Angel is DEFINATELY shonen-ai. Even when it isn't meant to be.

Mizuki hikari: .:joins you with my shovel:. He's just one of those people who NEEDS to die. But will he? hehe. Sorry, a little teaser there. Kind of. I don't know. Thanks for the review!

InsaneTrio: **Kuruu:** Make the lemon coded with symbols? You mean like fancy words that only the older ones will understand? hehe. And I will kill the sadistic one when I feel the need. If I kill him at all. .:cliched spooky music in background:.  
**Crade:** Yay! .:takes coffee:. Coffee has actually grown on me... It's very nummy now. And I'm glad you like the fic. It makes me happy to hear that!  
**Okasamyn:** oOo. Satoshi chained in Dark's room... That would be to keep him from going back to Mr. Loser, but that could also turn into something kinky... hehe. I like.  
**3:** Thank you for all of the reviews. They make me very happy!

Thank you guys again. Very sorry this thank you didn't come earlier.  
**Are you done now? I do believe I read some reviews that said they WANTED TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. Just shut up and let them.**  
...So mean... But I love you. Anyway- I guess I'll stop now and let you read. If you took the time to read this to begin with. Anywho- I don't own DN Angel in any way shape or form... Sadly.

Okay... Lips of an Angel chapter 11... ONWARD!**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter XI: You Can Leave, But You Can't Escape Hell

* * *

"What is the Hikari boy doing here? _Again_?" Emiko hissed at her husband as Satoshi appeared from upstairs. He now had a bandage taped to his cheek, hiding the cut beneath, and he wore one of Daisuke's shirts.

Dark responded for Kosuke. "Relax, Emiko, he simply needed a place to stay for the night."

"Can't he find somewhere else? Besides the house of his bloodline enemy? This is the second night in a row, for heaven's sake," she shot back at Dark as he calmly sipped his coffee and crosses his legs.

"Emiko, please calm down," Kosuke murmured, very well aware that Satoshi could hear their every word. Unlike the rest of the Niwa household (Dark and Daisuke excluded), he actually felt for the boy. Perhaps it was the fact that he had married into the Niwa family, but he didn't view Satoshi as an enemy. He simply saw him as a normal sixteen-year-old boy who just wanted to survive high school.

Not to mention he used to have a curse in him and his father was unusually cruel.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Satoshi said quietly, swallowing his pride and bowing. "But I really must be going."

"I didn't give you anything, you Hikar-" Emiko hissed, but was cut off by Dark.

"I'll come with you. You're heading off to your apartment, right?"

Satoshi held in a nasty look towards both Dark and his mother and simply nodded with a blank visage. "Yeah. I have no where else to go, and that appears to be where all of my stuff is..."

Dark noted, but ignored, the bitterness that resonated within the boy's last words and slowly stood. "Okay. I'll escort you there." Emiko glared at the Hikari while Dark walked over to his side and turned back towards his family. "I'll be back later."

**---xxx---**

"Sorry about her," Dark broke a five-minute long silence as the two strolled down the sidewalk. "She can't quite get over the Hikari-Niwa feud..."

Satoshi shrugged expressionlessly. "I wouldn't expect her to. I don't expect any of you to see me as a friend."

"I do."

"...The fact that you're walking down the sidewalk with me to my new apartment in attempts to save me from my step-dad is proof of that." Dark smiled at the impassive tone in the boy's voice.

"I thought those things might give it awa-" he stopped talking and moving as Satoshi fell heavily onto his shoulder. "...Satoshi?"

Embarrassed, not to mention ashamed, Satoshi slowly pushed himself off of Dark and calmly stood. "Sorry about that," he said coolly. "I'm a bit dizzy..."

Dark turned to face Satoshi with concerned eyes. "Would you like me to help you? Carry you eve-"

"No," the bluenette instantly responded, "that won't be necessary. I'm fine... Just... You know... Stay beside me incase I do fall..."

The signature smug grin instantly warped Dark's thin lips and he crossed his arms, beaming at Satoshi's demand and tone. "Take two steps forward," he ordered lightly.

The boy swallowed and concentrated heavily on not swaying in the least. He had made it this far; he could make it two more steps, correct?

Satoshi put one foot in front of the other, repeating the process of stepping over and over in his mind. Dark watched pleasantly as the boy faltered on the second step, nearly falling to the ground. He walked over to Satoshi, who was silently fuming at himself, and stood in front of him, back towards him. The thief bent down to his knees and looked at the Hikari over his shoulder. "Get on."

"No, Dark, I really shouldn't-"

"Just get on. Relax. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't let me help you."

Sighing heavily, Satoshi leaned forward onto Dark's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. He lifted his knees, displaying something along the lines of a piggyback position, and Dark looped his arms under his legs.

Dark frowned as he slowly stood and began to walk. "You're really light, Satoshi..." he said quietly and Satoshi found it was most comfortable to rest his chin on the broad shoulder, despite the appearance the position gave off.

"So I've been told," was the soft reply and they walked down the street in silence. Satoshi listened to the steady beat of Dark's footsteps, realizing just how awkward his position was. As undesirable as he would have liked the stance to be, he found his heart beating mercilessly.

"Your heart is pounding," Dark commented, arrogance once again rising to his tone. Satoshi glared at the man from the corners of his eyes.

"Shut up and get me to the apartment, you bastard."

Dark gave a small chuckle. "Demanding today, are we commander?" It was then that Satoshi was reminded of how much he hated Dark's ridiculously big ego. He had almost forgotten about it over the past couple days, considering how gentle Dark had been to him...

"Dark-san!?" Came a familiar, shrill shriek from behind the two. Dark immediately stopped, dread filling through out his being. "Dark-san!?" The thief slowly turned around and saw Risa Harada, staring at him with wide, eager eyes.

"Oh damn," Satoshi and Dark simultaneously muttered as Risa scampered towards them, an excited smile upon her face.

"Dark," Satoshi murmured as Risa ran closer, "go. Get away. She'll either blow your cover or will get the wrong idea about the two of us. I won't hear the end of it."

"Awh, Satoshi..." Dark pouted playfully. "The wrong idea? That's mean-"

"Go, damn it!" the Hikari hissed and Dark nodded.

"Sorry, Risa! I have to go! I'm in a hurry!" Dark called and sprinted off in the opposite direction. He held onto Satoshi's legs tightly, but even then, the commander had to tighten his grip around Dark's neck to keep from falling off. A warm smile spread across the thief's features at the gesture. He only stopped when they were in front of a fair-sized, brick building. The two looked up at the many windows that rested upon the front, and Satoshi noted that it was a decent looking place.

But he didn't dare say that out loud. Dark's ego had been inflated enough for one day.

Dark carefully set the boy down and handed him a laminated card. It was an ID with Satoshi's picture on it, only instead of saying 'Satoshi Hiwatari' it read 'Akira Suyoshi'.

"They told me that you should check in once you arrived. They're going to ask you for some form of identification," Dark explained obviously and Satoshi surveyed him.

"You're such a criminal," he muttered and Dark smiled again.

"What did you expect? I am a phantom thief, after all."

Rolling his eyes, the bluenette entered through the double doors and approached the front desk. Behind it, sat a blonde secretary, popping loudly on her gum. She looked about in her twenties, and her face clearly stated that she would rather be anywhere else.

Her bored eyes traveled to Satoshi. "May I help you?"

Satoshi returned her uninterested stare and leaned on the desk, Dark close behind him. "I'm here to check in."

The woman's blue eyes rested on Dark, and instantly took on a completely different hue. It was a shade that displayed that she was impressed. The irises looked Dark up and down, apparently forgetting that Satoshi even existed. Dark grinned at her, drawing blush to her cheeks.

Satoshi growled and realized that he might have to take drastic measures. "Excuse me, but he's taken. Now, I need-"

"Taken? By whom?" The blonde snapped, obviously offended.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's taken by me. Can we please get back to my room?" Satoshi said, very irritated. He didn't even want to look back at the expression on Dark's face and he also wasn't looking forward to the harassment that was going to endure after they left the desk.

The woman blushed yet again, but this time from embarrassment of mistaking Dark's sexuality. "Oh... Right. Your r-room... Um, can I have a name?"

"Akira Suyoshi."

She typed on her computer, shock still flooding over her face. "ID, p-please?" Satoshi handed her the card and she typed in everything she needed before turning back to Satoshi, yet not looking him straight in the eye. "Um, Mr. Suyoshi, y-you just need to sign here... And your room is number 231."

The boy scribbled his fake name on the paper that was given to him and started off towards the elevator, continuing to keep his eyes from the thief.

"Well, Satoshi," Dark said through a grin as they stepped in the elevator, "you should have told me tha-"

"Shut up, Dark," Satoshi grunted, pressing the second floor button and watching the doors close. "It was just to get my room quicker. You are not taken by me."

Dark let the smirk remain on his features to hide the slight pain he felt at the words.

**---xxx---**

"...You certainly know how to decorate a room," Satoshi stated bluntly as they stepped into his apartment. It was a simple apartment; a small living room that lead to a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Shaggy carpet spread from room to room, except the kitchen, which was covered with faux hardwood and the walls were painted with a blank white.

In the center of the living room, Dark had piled all of Satoshi's stuff on top of each other, creating what looked like a junk heap. Dark simply shrugged at Satoshi's comment.

"I didn't know how you liked to decorate your room. Your old room was all messy; things scattered everywhere. It took me about a half an hour to gather up everything and make sure I hadn't missed anything."

The Hikari walked through his new home, inspecting the place for anything that might come as a displeasure. Much to his surprise, he found nothing that would be a major burden. The apartment was for the most part very sanitary, with the acceptation of the mildew that climbed up the tile wall of the shower. He returned to the living room, only to find Dark hadn't moved at all.

The thief's expression, however, had changed a considerable amount. The complacent grin had left his features and was replaced with a wavering frown. He looked a little self conscious; not Dark-like by any means. Satoshi turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you like it?" Dark asked quietly in a manner that Satoshi only heard on rare occasions. Occasions that only occurred when Dark was talking to him. "I mean, I realize that it's not the most comfortable space. Considering what you used to live in-"

"It's fine," the boy cut him off, looking at the speckled ceiling. "It will do... Thank you..."

A gentle smile slowly spread across the phantom's thin lips. "Of course. I hope you enjoy it."

Truth be told, the tone of their conversation made Satoshi nervous. He had never really spoken to Dark in a serious, yet civil demeanor. Either Dark was acting like an ass, or he was always shooting comments of spite at the thief. But now, if he were to use his cold voice, he would almost feel guilty about it. Dark was acting so sincere...

Satoshi didn't like it. Especially after what the thief did to Krad.

"You should probably go-" Satoshi started but was cut off by a vibration erupting from his pocket. It was his cell phone, and he knew exactly who was calling. "Damn it..." He swore under his breath and ignored the annoying pulse. Dark tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

"My phone. My step-father is calling me," Satoshi replied in irritation before he could stop himself. He knew that Dark was going to help him anyway, but he didn't want to include him more than he needed to. The purple irises immediately hardened.

"Can I talk to him?" Satoshi flinched a bit at the murderous tone in Dark's voice before turning away.

"No. Are you crazy? If you're going to come with me tonight, we don't want to let him know that..." The boy swallowed as he thought of the events that were to come. He most certainly wasn't looking forward to them. Actually, he was down right terrified. Him and his dad was never a good combination to begin with. But when a demand to move out and Dark were added, something terrible was bound to happen.

Silence hung in the air as the phone ceased its vibration. Satoshi waited for the second wave to signal a phone message. And sure enough, it came before a minute could pass.

But the boy did not want to listen to the message with Dark around. It would only fire the thief up more. "Dark, I think you should go now. I'll see you tonight."

Dark looked a bit wounded with the words but nodded none the less. "Okay... When are you heading over there? I'll meet you at a corner near the manor."

"I'll be there around 7:50. I plan to see my father at 8:00." Dark nodded again.

"Okay. I'll see you there," he replied and turned towards the door. "Enjoy your apartment."

Satoshi watched Dark leave and sighed heavily to himself. Things were beginning to get way too complicated. He was about to face the beating of his life, and Dark was being way too nice to him. It didn't sound like a lot, but Dark and the boy were bloodline enemies. Fate demanded that they hated each other.

Satoshi didn't really want to find out what happened when one attempted to twist fate...

He sat down on the carpet and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Needless to say, the symbol for a voice mail flashed on the front screen. The bluenette flipped his phone open and dialed the number hesitantly. He put it to his ear.

"You have one new message," the automated voice sounded. "This message was received at 3:07 P.M. on Saturday, October 17th. The message was received from an unknown number. Press one if you wish to continue." Satoshi growled at the stupidity of his voicemail system and pushed one before putting the phone to his ear yet again. The voice continued after a moment. "You have one unheard message. First unheard message..." Satoshi waited for his father's voice.

"Hello, Satoshi," Hiwatari's poisonously sweet voice echoed through the speaker. "I know I won't be seeing you until tonight, but I just had a question for you. You see, it's a curious thing, but just a moment ago, I went into your room to clean it up a bit, but I found that there was nothing there. All of your belongings have mysteriously disappeared... Perhaps you could tell me why? Don't bother to call back; I will see you tonight. And if by some mysterious circumstance, you decide to have fun with the Niwas again and skip our little meeting..." There was a short pause. "...Let's just say that I have a blood-stained whip that has been longing to split some flesh. Are we clear? Okay. Good day, Satoshi. I_ love_ you."

Before the robotic voice reappeared, Satoshi snapped his phone shut and dropped it onto the carpet. He ran slender fingers through his own pale blue locks, sighing again to himself.

"That whip will be ready for me no matter if I come or not..."

**---xxx---**

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to... You could just leave now..." Dark said worriedly as he and Satoshi stared up at the Hiwatari Manor on the chilly, October night.

The boy jabbed his fists in his coat pockets and shook his head. "No. I have to do this. This beating is going to happen either way. I'd rather just get this over with... And if he happens to kill me in the process-"

"I won't let that happen," Dark growled, cutting Satoshi off. "The instant you cry, I'm in there. Got it?"

Satoshi snapped his head up to look fatally at Dark. "And that's _only_ if I cry, understand? Don't you dare come in at any other time. Things will only get more complicated when you enter the scene, and I would rather avoid that if possible. I will call you if I need help, understand?"

Dark returned Satoshi's stare, only his eyes were unsure. If those were the circumstances, he wasn't sure if he could trust Satoshi to call when he really was needed. The boy had been so hesitant to let the thief come along to begin with...

"Got it, Dark?" Satoshi pressed, his glare hardening further. Dark looked towards the ground and nodded.

"Yeah. Only if you call..."

"Correct. You'd better get going though..."

The thief again looked at Satoshi and nodded. "I will. Remember, I'll be right outside the window... Please, Satoshi, call if you need me. Don't hesitate and wait until it's too late..."

Satoshi instantly looked away to hide the emotion in his normally cold visage. "I know, and I will. Don't worry."

Dark swallowed, knowing that wasn't possible, and leaned over to Satoshi before he could stop himself. "Be safe..." he murmured and planted a small kiss on the crown of Satoshi's head.

The boy whipped around to snap something at Dark, but before he could, Dark was gone.

Satoshi hunched over further and opened the gates. He walked up the brick sidewalk, his mind made up. There was no way in hell he was going to call. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to scream. Not one sound would escape from his lips. It didn't matter how brutal the beating was. It didn't matter how horrid the pain felt. Dark didn't need to get involved in this. That was the last thing he needed...

Plus, he didn't need Dark getting hurt. He didn't need the one person who actually acted like they cared injured because of him. He didn't need them dying.

Not Again.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Sorry... Slight cliffy. They're fun to make, but killer to read. Trust me- I know. And yet I still leave them... Anyway- hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be very nice! Wait until next chapter! I won't make any promises as to when that will be, for most things don't always seem like they go according to plan...


	12. Chapter XII: The Price

**Right Wing:** Okay, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a little of your time and talk for a moment. .:silences Krad before he can say anything and ignores his glare:. First of all- I have completely reposted this entire story. Don't worry, nothing has changed. There were just a few spelling/ grammar errors that were eating me from the inside out. .:sweatdrop:. So, yeah. The only thing that has changed (but isn't important) is the name of the foot/head notes. If you notice.

Secondly- I am going to take a moment to do some shameless advertising.  
**.:rolls eyes:.  
**.:again, ignores:. I just wrote a Krad and Dark one shot. A VERY angsty Krad and Dark one shot. If you wouldn't mind, could some of you who like angst and that pairing check it out? I've only recieved a few reviews on it and I'd really like to know what everyone thinks. It would really help me out. Gracias. .:curses spanish class:.

Lastly-  
**Thank God.  
**.:ignores for the third time:. Appologies for the long wait. My friend and I are working on a collaborative piece of fanfiction that will soon be posted on her profile (pen name: FuzzyNiffler) and I was typing it. Very sorry.

Crap- one more thing-  
**JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY, DAMN IT!**  
The review responses will be down at the bottom. I think I owe you guys those even though I need to get to bed... Ah well. Atleast it's Saturday tommorrow... Anywho... Chapter 12... The last chapter before things get really interesting... ENJOY!!

I do not own anything of DN Angel, and this makes me very sad.  
**JUST GO!**

**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter XII: The Price of Unpromised Freedom

* * *

Dark listened from outside the open window of Kei Hiwatari's study as Satoshi entered.

"Ah, good evening, Satoshi." Hiwatari smiled and stood from his desk. Satoshi shut the door behind him, heart pounding in his rib cage.

"Hello," he replied coldly, attempting to keep his eyes on his father instead of the open window. How would he know Dark was there?

He immediately received his answer as a single, black feather drifted by the window on its way towards the ground. Dark was definitely there and he was definitely listening.

The cold, sapphire irises snapped back to the man who was leisurely approaching with a "warm" smile on his face. To any stranger, Kei Hiwatari would appear to be a great stepfather who loved his child very much and was a very friendly person. But Satoshi wasn't a stranger. He knew that behind that welcoming visage a plotting demon rested.

"I presume you received my message?" Hiwatari asked casually, stopping in front of his son, arms crossed. "You do, after all, have your phone on you all the time."

The boy nodded and leaned against the wall as if nothing was wrong. "I did."

Hiwatari waited for Satoshi to continue, but saw that he wouldn't, and chose to press the matter further. "Well? Why is all of your stuff gone? I don't think you had any thing valuable mixed within your belongings that Dark would steal."

Satoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father's idea of a "joke". This was due to the fact that something inside of the boy told him that his father knew what was going on. The thought was very unsettling, despite the fact that he was going to find out in just a few minutes.

"Well, father," Satoshi responded coolly with a hell of a lot more composure than he felt, "all of my possessions are gone due to the fact that as of right now, I have moved out."

Silence screamed as everyone in, and on, the manor froze. A moment seemed like an hour of stillness as everyone waited for Kei's detonation.

Satoshi's heart skipped a beat as Kei's large hands roughly grabbed his wrist. He glanced at his wrist momentarily before looking back into the brown irises. The crazed look within them made Satoshi swallow nervously.

"You have the nerve to leave me?" Hiwatari growled through a maniacal grin. "After all I've done for you... YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO LEAVE THIS HOME!?"

Satoshi bit his lip to keep the smallest moan inside as he was thrown to the floor, onto his knees. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, a pair of metal handcuffs clasped his wrists to the leg closest to the window of his father's desk.

Moving a lot slower than he had with the previous action, Kei knelt down next to his son and gently cupped the boy's cheek. He slowly turned Satoshi's face towards him and smiled almost sincerely into hard, blue eyes.

"You know, Satoshi...," he said quietly, tracing a finger down the bandage on Satoshi's cheek, "...I think I'm going to give you another chance... A chance to make this right again..." Satoshi's eyes melted into confusion and he blinked as a sign for his father to continue. And that he did, "I will give you a choice... You can avoid what is about to happen tonight and say you'll stay with me... You will remain in this house until I tell you that you can leave..."

Hiwatari pulled away from Satoshi's for a moment to grab something behind from behind his desk and hide it behind his back. He turned back to the commander, "I will leave you alone for tonight if that is your decision... However, if you choose to leave... This is only a preview of what will happen."

Satoshi's fingernails dug into the oak of the desk as a belt rapidly appeared from behind Kei's back and slashed through the cloth of his shirt and skin. He had to tell himself over and over not to yelp at the pain.

Dark had to tell himself not to jump in right then and there.

"Make your choice, Satoshi," Kei ordered and stood next to Satoshi, back to the window. "If you're wise, you'll remember that this is your home..." Satoshi looked at the carpet beneath his feet. He could avoid this near-death experience right now if he just gave in... He wouldn't have to expose his father to Dark and he could just go on living like he had for the past years of his life... He had made it through sixteen of them, had he not? Surely his father wouldn't keep him here forever...

But wait. Didn't he come here to tell his father off and get his own life? Wasn't that the whole purpose of this? Despite what he had said to Dark, he didn't want to live his life in fear. He didn't want to fear every night because he knew that his father would beat him. He didn't want to do this anymore... He _couldn't_ do this anymore...

Just as Dark had said; it wasn't right.

Satoshi's eyes solidified again as he slowly turned his head upwards to glare at his father with the deepest hatred. Kei's grin fell at the look but he remained still none the less.

"This house is not my home, you bastard," Satoshi growled, successfully hiding the fear that boiled just beneath his strong words. "I'm leaving here no matter what you do to me..."

The smile that spread across Dark's face the instant Satoshi's words had been heard immediately disappeared at the sound of a crack of the belt. He waited desperately for the cry for help, but none came. Several more cracks came, but none of them were followed by Satoshi's signal.

_Do not scream... Do not scream... This isn't pain... You weak bastard, don't you dare think about screaming..._ Tears were now dripping from Satoshi's clenched eyes and down his pale cheeks at the feeling. Droplets of blood from Satoshi's lip joined the water as the boy's teeth sank through the skin to withhold a cry. He didn't need Dark to get into this. He could just survive this beating and be done with his father. However, if he knew that he was beginning to have feelings for Dark, and visa versa, the hell would never end.

"Aren't you going to scream for me, Satoshi?" Kei asked sadistically as he paused with the belt resting at his side. "You know you feel the pain... I can see the blood dripping from your back and the tears teeming from your eyes..."

Dark swallowed as he slowly peaked in through the open window. His eyes widened in horror as he saw exactly what Hiwatari saw; Satoshi on his knees and handcuffed to the desk, blood soaking through his ripped shirt and dripping to the floor. But the thing that caught Dark the most was the salty tears that ran from Satoshi's eyes. The boy only cried when he was severely hurt...

Dark knew that Satoshi wasn't going to call upon him. He had to get in there, no matter what Satoshi said. Now.

As if he read Dark's mind, Satoshi's eyes slowly pried themselves open and glared at Dark. He stared at the thief with pained eyes that told him he had sure as hell remain where he was. Dark swallowed again at the sight and nodded reluctantly. He secretly swore to himself, though, that if that leather went through his love once more, there was going to be hell to pay.

Whether Satoshi wanted it or not.

"SCREAM!" Hiwatari shouted and lashed Satoshi's back twice in a row. Caught of guard, a small cry did escape from Satoshi's bloody lips.

Dark decided that that was all the signal he needed.

_Damn it... You coward... I told you not to scream... You had better be ready to face nothing but the utmost hell._ Satoshi inwardly cursed himself and his father tutted quietly.

"Not good enough... I want to hear the pain in your voice. I can see it in your features... But I want to hear it." He raised the belt high above his head and the boy below him braced himself. "This is your just reward for defying me."

Another snap sounded from the belt and was followed by the sound of splitting flesh. But Satoshi hadn't felt a thing.

He looked up to see Dark standing above him, tip of the whip in hand, glaring hateful vibes at his father; who appeared thoroughly shocked.

"Touch him again," Dark growled, "and I swear to God that I will slash this whip through your chest until I can see your pathetic, beating heart."

Dark whipped the belt out of Hiwatari's hand and threw it out the window. Satoshi's stomach turned guiltily as he noted the crimson slash that rested upon Dark's palm.

Kei Hiwatari quickly recovered and smirked smugly. "Ah, Phantom Thief Dark. So, I was right, Satoshi. You_ have_ betrayed your angel. You have chosen the bloodline enemy over your name. You're such a disgrac-"

"Don't talk to him," Dark snarled and swiftly moved to slam his fist into Hiwatari's cheek. The man's head jerked to the side with the blow and Dark took the opportunity to plant his foot in Kei's chest, kicking him to the ground. His foot was not removed from the man's chest as he leaned over, resting his arms on his knee, and glared lethally at him. "You're the one who is the disgrace. You have put your son through nothing but hell with no good reason whatsoever. Every Hikari who has tried has failed to capture me without punishment. Satoshi should be no different."

The two watched a few droplets of crimson from Dark's hand drip onto the man's brown suit.

Despite his position, Hiwatari gave a sinister chuckle. "That may be true... But you see, Satoshi, unlike the rest of the Hikari, is a low-life, dirty, whore."

Dark immediately stiffened and the fury in his eyes morphed into complete rage. "...Ex_cuse_ me? What did you just call him?"

"It's true, is it not? Surely you can't disagree. First, he loves Krad. But the instant Krad is gone, he immediately runs to you for comfort."

Dark smacked Kei's cheek multiple times, growling every time he did so. When he finally stopped, the man returned Dark's gaze with a tired look in his eyes. "Watch your mouth, bastard," Dark shot back angrily. "You are in no position to talk. Satoshi's is not a whore. He doesn't even care for me. In fact, he hates me. I'm the one who killed Krad, and I am paying dearly for that sin."

Satoshi was listening to the scene from a bit away and decided now was not the best time to tell Dark that he didn't exactly hate him anymore...

Hiwatari raised an eyebrow. "You're paying dearly? And how would that be?" Dark remained silent and the man instantly caught on. A cruel grin curled his thin lips. "Oh... I get it. Satoshi hates you and that is your punishment. You don't want him to hate you... In fact, you feel for my son... You would love nothing more than for him to return your feelings... But that won't happen because you murdered the one that he originally loved..."

Dark remained silent as Kei gave a small snicker. "Could this be? Phantom Thief Dark is in _love?_ With the enemy? Hm... Well, I guess two whores do deserve each other..."

Dark's wounded hand instantly gripped the police chief's throat and tightened cruelly. Hiwatari gave a small gasp for air and his smile faded into a scowl. "Call him a whore one more time... And I swear... I will _slaughter_ you..."

"...Whore..."

"I am going to kill you," Dark grunted angrily and raised his fist yet again. But he was instantly stopped by the sound of a soft moan from Satoshi.

The thief turned to look at a weak bluenette.

"Dark... Stop it..." Satoshi murmured tiredly. "You're not a murderer... Let him go..."

Dark blinked at the boy's words. He did obey them; letting go of Hiwatari's now blood-stained throat, but he was somewhat stunned. Satoshi had just said that he was not a murderer... But... He had killed Krad...

"I know you didn't mean to kill Krad," Satoshi continued, seeing Dark's misunderstanding. "I realize now that you did intend to let him live for my sake and I'm sorry that it took me a bit to see that... I can see that you really care for me and what happens to me... And I just wanted to thank you for that..."

"Ah, how cute..." Hiwatari said mockingly and shoved Dark off of him. "Dark's feelings have finally been returned. Now you really can't deny the fact that he's a whore."

"Leave him..." Satoshi murmured, seeing that Dark's look would kill if possible. "He's not worth the effort."

Kei scoffed as Dark stood, obviously underestimating the fury of the thief. "_I'm_ not worth it? At least I don't fail at the only thing my life is good for-" He was cut off when Dark's foot again collided with his chest, slamming him into the wall.

"DARK!" Satoshi coughed, "Leave him."

Dark shot the boy's father another glower before turning back to Satoshi. He knelt down and unlocked the boy's handcuffs and gently lifted the boy from the ground, one arm behind his back and the other underneath his knees. Satoshi whimpered quietly at the movement on his wounds and subconsciously leaned his head into Dark's chest.

Dark headed towards the door but stopped and provided Hiwatari with a glare that would freeze over hell. "Count your blessings, bastard. You're lucky to be alive."

The pair left and Mr. Hiwatari slowly got up, a small grin over his features. He walked over to the window and watched Dark soar off into the night, Satoshi still cradled in his arms.

Kei hummed in amusement to himself and looked up at the moon. "Satoshi and Dark together..." he murmured to the cold night. "...This could be a problem..."

**---xxx---**

Dark carefully set Satoshi down on the bed in his apartment. He placed the boy so that his back was facing upward, careful not to irritate his gashes further. Dark sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Satoshi, who returned the gaze weakly.

"Is your hand all right?" Satoshi asked quietly and Dark gave a small laugh.

"I think that you should be more concerned about your well being. But yes, I am fine..."

Silence fell over the two and Satoshi slowly closed his eyes, fatigue from blood loss catching up to him. Dark frowned.

"...You didn't call like you said you would..." he murmured. Had Satoshi not been so tired, he would have shot back with a comment regarding the fact that Dark disobeyed him. But instead he sighed heavily and turned his head away from Dark.

"I didn't want you to get involved with this... I was going to take that beating alone..." Satoshi responded quietly and Dark's gaze traveled to the lashes that rested upon the boy's back.

Silently, Dark rose and gathered a wet washcloth for the Satoshi's wounds. Satoshi remained still, his mind filled with nothing but anxiety. His father knew of the small feelings he held for Dark. Both he and Satoshi knew that those feelings would morph into something more over time.

And his father would not be pleased in the least. He would do everything he could to keep Satoshi from happiness. It was like his unofficial curse.

He could never be content. He always had to feel pain.

The boy sighed to himself as Dark reentered the room, washcloth and bowl of water in hand. Dark set the bowl on the night table and gently pressed the cloth against a single slash.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi," he murmured when the bluenette flinched slightly at the feeling. Dark carefully ran the material along the length of the scar, wiping the blood free from its path. He did this numerous times until every drop of blood had disappeared.

"Well," Dark said and set the cloth back into the bowl before returning to sitting on the edge of the bed, "at least the belt didn't slash deeper than the knife did. These wounds aren't bleeding as much as the others..." The two sat in silence for a moment and that's when Satoshi became aware of just how much blood he had lost over the past two days. Just last night was an unhealthy amount. It was a miracle that he was even conscious now...

None the less, his world began to spin. "I'm dizzy..." he breathed. Dark nodded.

"I expect you would be... Would you like to heal those wounds for you?"

Satoshi forced a weak smile to his features as he struggled to stay awake. "My word...didn't stop you last night..."

Dark also smiled feebly and hummed. "That's because you were out cold last night."

Without waiting for Satoshi's answer, Dark leaned over and placed his lips on the boy's second round of wounds. At his will, magic flowed through his lips and danced lightly over the gash. Dark continued to place gentle kisses along the lashes as he moved up and down the Satoshi's back.

Through the anxiety and fragility he felt, Satoshi welcomed the feeling of Dark's warm lips along his back. The warm sense cut through his pain and every muscle in his body relaxed. The ache in his back began to melt away as Dark moved his way across his back...

It was then that Satoshi grasped the concept that he felt for Dark. More than he had originally thought.

Right now, he didn't care that Dark had murdered Krad. He didn't care that he and Dark were supposed to be enemies. He now saw what he was blind to before; Dark didn't want to hurt him. Dark wanted him to be happy. Dark didn't mean to cause him so much unnecessary pain, but instead he wanted to take it away. He wanted to heal Satoshi from both his physical and emotional scars...

Satoshi distantly wondered if that was possible.

"There," Dark said as he pulled away and Satoshi noted the small chill that flooded over the lingering warmth on his back, "your back should be fine now... You just need to get some rest..." He got up to leave.

"Dark..."

The violet haired thief stopped and turned to face Satoshi, who hadn't moved and was desperately fighting to stay conscious. "Hm?"

"...How much do you care for me?" the boy asked so quietly that it was almost inaudible. Dark blinked at the question, but answered without any hesitation.

"I love you."

Satoshi's stomach turned at the words. He had never heard those words said before with such confidence... Krad had been the only one to ever express those words in anyway, but the way Dark said them... It was clear that he was sure. The thief's actions had even backed them up. Krad had never gone against Satoshi's father, for he never could. There was always some invisible bond that bound the two and if Krad disobeyed the man, he would suffer dearly. Kind of like the bond Kei held with Satoshi...

But Dark had just beat the man for hurting Satoshi... Dark had just freed Satoshi from his own hell...

_Traitor._

Satoshi grit his teeth at the angry voice in his mind. Most of him had now taken a liking to Dark, while the rest remained loyal to Krad. It really was a confusing emotional battle to face...

Krad: the one who had always been there no matter what...

Or Dark: the only one who had ever given the effort to rescue him...

"Satoshi? Are you okay?" Satoshi was snapped from his thoughts at Dark's voice. He had to find out just how far Dark would go for him. He had to make sure that he would make the right decision...

"You love me?"

"Of course I do," Dark responded. "I love you more than anything I've ever know-"

"I need you to prove it to me."

Dark swallowed. Satoshi wanted it to prove it to him? How was he supposed to do that? Sure, he would die for the boy, but he didn't think that was such a good idea. If Satoshi loved him as well, killing himself would only hurt Satoshi more. That was something he didn't want to do.

He would sacrifice anything for the boy... But, how would he show tha-

He stopped as an idea popped into his mind.

Dark nodded to Satoshi. "I will. I will prove it to you, Satoshi, that I love you."

Satoshi smiled faintly. "Thank you..."

Dark nodded again and turned towards the door. "Anything for you. And, please rest. It's the only way you'll heal... My magic did do a lot, but your mind set isn't quite cured." With that, Dark left the apartment.

Satoshi finally let his mind slip into the realm darkness with one lingering thought.

_Please, don't disappoint me..._

_

* * *

_

**Left Wing:** Mmkay. Now for the review responses that I promised. .:smiley face:. Again- THANK YOU to all of my reviewers. You have no idea how happy reviews make me. Seriously.

BandHallNinja-chan: Haha, sorry... Hiwatari didn't exactly die yet... And I know what you mean about cliffys. Yet, I'm a major hypocrite because I HATE reading them, but I LOVE leaving them. .:sweatdrop:. oops. But I'm glad you're willing to wait on this story.

ElricHilf-nii: Satoshi is stubborn isn't he? This story would be so much easier if he would let Dark take him and get it over with. .:sighs:. And again- very sorry for the long update... But I'm glad you waited.

The Oblivious Captain Anna: Not exactly a soon update, but yeah... AT LEAST I DID IT! At- .:checks clock:. -11:36 P.M. too! Just for you guys. Feel loved. And believe it or not, Satoshi is my favorite character in this series... Yeah.

crimsonrosepetals: ACK! .:gets out from under you after you pounce on me and brushes self off:. Well. I'm glad you like the fiction so much. :) And again- sorry about the cliffy. I love leaving those, and I'm sorry to say that that will probably not be the last one. In fact, you could consider this one a cliffy... And Dark and Satoshi just belong together, don't they? They're just so perfect... Too perfect for words...

InsaneTrio: **Crade:** SWEET! MORE COFFEE! .:takes it happily and nods a thank you:. Coffee has grown on me. Anywho- I don't like Risa, but I like her better than Riku. Especially in the anime. At least Risa grows mature. Riku just kind of stays immature and yells at Dark for no good reason what so ever... At least, that's what I think. As for when the lemon will ensue... I'm actually facing a dilemma with that myself. I wanted it soon and before the major plot buster happened, but now, I don't think that will do too well... So, it might be a little bit, but I PROMISE! THE LEMON IS ON THE WAY!! As for why Satoshi has to live in such a horrible place... Well, there would be no story if he lived in a happy place, would there be:) Oh, and also, thank you for the review on my Like A Back That Hides A Knife Story. Seriously- that was greatly appreciated.

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: Haha. I must admit, your comment intrigued me. Seriously- I love how honestly said it is and I will admit it- this fic is very morbid. I'm still glad you like it though. I can see where you get the dying animal comparison from. :) .:notices the scream as you stab the voodoo doll:. Hey... SWEET! .:joins you in killing Kei Hiwatari for a moment before stopping:. Oh, and by the way, I love your name. Haru is basically awesome. :)

inu-youkai 911: Oh, don't worry, this was the last beating chapter for awhile. Trust me, next chapter, the plot soars away with a new twist. Yay, I'm excited. :) And I do see where you get the "none of this was the cause of you" thing from, and you're right... I wish I would have remembered that when I reposted everything... .:inwardly curses self:. Crap, oh, and don't worry (again) you were making sense. Thank you for the review!

Kazeni: Yay! I was really hoping that I was able to describe Dark's and Satoshi's emotions and especially Satoshi's inward conflict with the whole Dark vs. Krad thing... I'm glad I was able to. And I love writing angst... Sad as that is... Anywho- thank you for the comment, and your wait is over!

sAyUri-aNbU: I'm glad you love it and here is your update! Sorry it took a little bit... But here you go! Thanks for the comment!

Okay... again- thank you all for bearing with me and waiting. It makes me happy... But now, I'll leave you so I can go and get some sleep... .:yawns:. Mmkay- please review (they make me very very happy) and possibly read my Krad and Dark story if you are interested... I hope you enjoyed and until next time! .:falls asleep:.  
**.:gets cruel ideas and runs out to grab shaving cream and honey:.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Karma

**Right Wing: **Well, this chapter took me shorter than expected. It's probably because I was excited to write it. With that said- I will let you go. The review replies are down at the bottom, as usual. Hope you enjoy chapter 13!

**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter XIII: Karma

* * *

A week quickly passed by and Satoshi hadn't heard one word from Dark. The thief didn't come to his apartment, send out any warning letters; nothing.

Satoshi wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this. He was very glad that Dark hadn't appeared in awhile because he took advantage of the time and arranged his new life. He arranged his apartment, bought a new cell phone and began to take the trolley to school, instead of using his usual chauffer. He had to admit that it felt nice to know that he didn't have to go to his house every night only to be beat and screamed at. He noted that his scars had also started to heal to some extent as well.

On the other hand, Satoshi was lonely. Ever since Krad had died, Dark had been the only one who ever took the time to visit the bluenette outside of school. He had never realized just how much he enjoyed the phantom thief's company until the man was gone.

He also was slightly disappointed at the fact that Dark hadn't proved just how much he loved him. Perhaps he had been wrong...

That Saturday evening, Satoshi stared blankly at the inside of his cupboard. His choices for dinner were chicken flavored ramen, creamy chicken flavored ramen, beef flavored ramen or pork flavored ramen.

The boy sighed and took a silent vow to learn how to cook one of these days and pulled a chicken flavored packet from the shelf. He set a water-filled pot on the mini stove and left the water to boil. Just as he sat down on the couch to read his book for English class, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Satoshi asked irritably as he held the receiver to his ear.

"Commander Hiwatari?" Saehara's voice sounded through the other end. His tone appeared somewhat worried. "Where are you?"

Satoshi blinked in a confused manner. "What do you mean? I'm at home."

"Didn't you know about the letter that Dark sent out?"

Satoshi cursed his heart as it flipped at the mention of Dark's name. "No, I did not. No one informed me of this." The bluenette stood to his feet and walked over to grab his jacket, seething subtly that he was not informed of this important piece of information. "What is his target?"

"Well, there was no specific target. The note was found on the podium of the Severance of Souls, which, as you already know, has been destroyed." Satoshi winced subconsciously at the name of the artifact that had split him and Krad apart. Saehara continued, "In the words of Dark, he 'has some words of importance that he wishes to share to the public'."

Satoshi held the phone to his ear with the aid of his shoulder and swung his light jacket over his thin shoulders. "Where did he say he would be? When did he say he would be there?"

"Here, at the Central Museum, at 8:00 P.M."

Satoshi checked his clock. 7:52. He gave another quiet curse and walked towards the door. "Okay, I'll be there in a second." With that, he hung up, threw the phone to his couch and stomped out the door, leaving the water to boil over on the stove.

**---xxx---**

"What time is it?" Satoshi ordered the instant he stepped out of his cab and approached Saehara, along with the rest of the police force that surrounded the Central Museum. The inspector gave the boy a small bow of reverence before he checked his wristwatch.

"It is 7:59. We have units surrounding the entire building and within the exhibit where the note was found. Should we attack Dark the instant he appears?"

Satoshi growled inwardly at the man's stupidity. Dark had no intention of stealing something. He merely had some words he would like to share. Sure, the thief had stolen Hikari artwork in the past, but he was at least entitled to a few words.

The commander noted in a distant part of his mind that he used to dive at every opportunity to lock the Phantom Thief up.

"No. Let him speak first. When he is done, then you may attempt to capture him," Satoshi instructed and made his way past security and into the building. He had every intention of experiencing this first hand.

The boy trudged up the stairs to the second level, contemplating what Dark's words could be. As far as he was concerned, he knew of nothing that the thief would like to share with the public. As much as Dark loved the media, he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't show his face if he had something dimwitted to say. Truth be told, Satoshi almost liked it better when Dark was actually after something. At least then he could have a plan to surprise the kaitou.

Satoshi made his way into the room that held the empty pedestal that once held the Severance of Souls. His stomach churned uncomfortably as his eyes rested on the spot Krad's corpse was last seen.

"Sir, the strike time has been reached," one anonymous officer spoke, drawing the bluenette from his recollection. "Dark should appear at anytime."

Satoshi held in something along the lines of "you don't say". The police force honestly gave him a headache.

There was a small thud on the windowsill and everyone's eyes shifted. Dark stood on the windowsill, wings outstretched and his features blackened by the light of the full moon behind him. Every man in the room, Dark and Satoshi aside, shifted into their pre-attack stance.

"Hold your positions," Satoshi ordered sternly, eyes never leaving Dark's silhouette. The men did as they were told and Dark gave a small nod.

"Thank you, Commander," he said quietly and stepped down into the room, the moonlighting now in his favor. Satoshi swallowed at the thief's visage. It was a face Dark hardly ever used, displaying seriousness and a small touch of sadness. Concerned boiled beneath the surface of his grave, violet irises.

"What is it, Dark?" Satoshi asked, voice a bit harsher than he intended. He had meant to ask in a polite manner, but his voice came off cold. Dark refused to look at Satoshi and instead stared at the wall.

His brilliant wings folded behind his back. "I will keep this short," he replied, seemingly ignoring the boy for the time being. An uncomfortable silence filtered through the air as everyone awaited Dark's next move. The kaitou appeared to be thinking about something and it hit Satoshi that he was staring at the place where he had killed Krad...

"Dark-" the bluenette started but immediately cut off as Dark's eyes linked with his. Satoshi could hardly see the concern anymore; the determination overshadowed the recessive emotion. He continued to hold a concentrated bond with the violet irises and a small spark of anxiety prodded his own emotions. Dark's eyes appeared so deep, worried and...sorry...

Did the thief really care that much about hurting him?

"I quit."

Time appeared to ice over as a collective gasp spread throughout the room. Satoshi blinked at Dark, eyes taking on a completely different hue, one of shock and surprise. This wasn't possible... For once, he didn't understand... Dark had been alive for how many years now, and all of them had been dedicated to stealing the Hikari artwork. And, just like that, he gave it up?

Dark nodded to his audience and turned back towards the window. His black wings spread again, matching the tone of the shadow of his body, and he stepped up onto the windowsill. "You no longer need to worry about me stealing things," he said over his shoulder.

Why? _Why_ had Dark stopped stealing? What in the hell could be his motive for such a thing?

"Thank you for your time," Dark mumbled quietly and bent his knees, ready to leap out the window.

Before he could stop himself, Satoshi flung himself towards the kaitou and clung tightly to his wrist before he could jump. Dark immediately stopped and glanced at the boy over his shoulder, confusion resting within his expression.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked, a very unlike Satoshi tone of desperation rising to his voice. "_Why_ are you doing this?"

Dark relaxed and his lips curled into a warm smile. "I once heard that love is worth more than anything in the world... Give everything up for the one you love... I'm starting to really believe that now."

The boy's grip slowly loosened on the thief's wrist and he stared at the kaitou. _Give up everything for the one you love..._ Dark had just given up his life's work for Satoshi. The full force of that notion now smacked the commander full force in the face, along with recollection. Only Krad had every expressed actions of love towards him, and even then he didn't give up too much. Dark had just given up the only thing that he had worked for in his lifetime... He had given everything up for the boy who was destined to forever be his worst enemy...

"Besides," Dark shrugged casually, smile turning into a smug smirk. "You wanted me to prove it to you, did you not?"

Satoshi watched Dark leap from the window, black wings spreading to their full length in mid air, and sail into the night sky, his silhouette only visible against light of the moon. The emotions that now rested within the blunette's mind were in turmoil. He had no idea of how to react to such a passionate action directed towards him...

Was it possible that someone could love him that much?

**---xxx---**

Krad...

Dark...

Why was this so damn complicated? Satoshi ran a hand through his hair as he stood on the small balcony built onto his apartment, having now cleaned up his kitchen. It really shouldn't be this way... He knew that. He knew that this was wrong and that he was going against every law written and unwritten between the Niwas and the Hikaris, but he couldn't help it. Feelings had began to bubble beneath the surface of his hatred for Dark and his love for Krad against his will; it wasn't like he asked to fall in love with the guy who murdered Krad.

"Penny for your thoughts, Commander?"

Satoshi stumbled sideways in shock as Dark's voice sounded beside him and he turned to see that the phantom thief was perched on the iron railing that surrounded the small platform he stood on.

Dark smiled at Satoshi and cocked his head, a bit pleased at the sight of the cold bluenette's face distorted with his alarm. The visage, however, took on its normal, aloof appearance in an instant.

"Don't do that," the Hikari growled and returned to his leaning position on the rail. Dark stepped down and silently dismissed Wiz, who immediately disappeared. He took a step towards Satoshi and rested his weight on the bar as well.

"Sorry. I didn't know that would catch you off guard." Dark's voice was light and nonchalant and it made the bluenette wonder how the thief acted so casual about the situation he had placed himself in. For heaven's sake, Dark had just given up his life job, and here he was. Acting as if it was nothing. Like he did this sort of thing on a daily basis.

The pair sat in an anything but comfortable silence; not that it mattered to Dark in the least. He admired the boy next to him from the corner of his eye, taking in every crevice of his body. He took in the troubled tone of azure underneath the distant glaze of the boy's eyes. He took in the pastel tresses of hair that swayed with the breeze and ran across the top of those eyes.

The violet eyes traveled slowly down Satoshi's body while Dark's heart began to speed up with both desire and lust. What he wouldn't give to simply whip away that clothing that concealed that pale body that he had for so long craved to touch. He would give basically anything up just for one night alone with his love.

"Why did you do it?" Satoshi asked after a moment, very aware of Dark's eyes that were scanning his body. He had to mentally scold himself several times to suppress the heat that wanted to surface to his skin under Dark's heavy gaze.

Dark slowly turned his head to face the building across from Satoshi's apartment. "Do what?" They both knew that Dark knew very well what.

"You know what I mean, Dark," Satoshi muttered, eyes resting on the same curtained window that Dark's were currently on. "A wonderful Phantom Thief such as yourself wouldn't give up his life long job for no reason."

"I told you why I quit-"

"But I want an elaborate answer," Satoshi pressed, eyes still not resting on Dark. "I know that's how you wanted to prove to me that you loved me, but what on earth could you possibly want with me? What could you possibly... _like_ about me? Why did you give up the only thing you've ever lived for just for me?"

Dark's lips curled further in his smile as he saw his opportunity to show the boy just how much he cared. The boy wanted to know why... Why did Dark love him?

A small lump caught in Satoshi's throat as he noticed Dark slowly turn to face him. For some reason, the bluenette didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to meet Dark's intense gaze that bore into the side of his head.

"Satoshi..." Dark murmured quietly and took a step closer to Satoshi, "please look at me..."

Dark's boots tapped almost silently against the concrete as he took another step forward and Satoshi was now able to smell the warm scent that the thief gave off. The boy's body fell numb as a soft hand gripped his chin from the side and gently turned it. Satoshi now had no choice but to stare into mauve irises that scared him half to death.

He was terrified at the love they held.

"What do I want from you..." Dark echoed quietly, still holding a concentrated gaze with Satoshi. "Why did I give up my job and the pride of the Niwa bloodline for you? If I were to tell you all of the reasons, Satoshi, we would be here for more time than we both have. But, I suppose that I could begin..."

The Hikari felt another hand slip up to his cheek and cup it lightly. The gentle thumb slowly caressed just below his eye.

"I love you, Satoshi and I've already told you that... But I shall elaborate for you, just as you have requested. First of all, your milky face that blends in with your pale hair-"

Satoshi couldn't stop the comment that bounced from his throat. "Not my appearance, Dark... What do you like about _me_? Why would you possibly want me?"

Dark's face fell serious and his thumb ceased its motion and sat on Satoshi's cheekbone. The quiet plead that swirled within those sapphire irises made it very clear that the commander had been told this many times. He had been nearly brainwashed to think that he was nothing but a piece of shit.

"You're always so cold, Satoshi..." Dark started, voice barely a whisper. "You always act so resilient to everything life throws at you; whether it be good or bad... People walk past you without so much as a second glance, for they think that you couldn't care less about them... But those who are smart and do try to get close to you discover something they thought they'd never see..."

Satoshi listened intently to Dark's emotional voice, his own emotions jumping to life inside of him.

The tips of Dark's fingers slowly trailed up the side of Satoshi's face, only pausing to jump over the boy's glasses, and rested on his forehead. They slid gracefully to push the Hikari's bangs to the side. "They discover that you do care for people. You're not as cold as people think and you are capable of feeling... It's just that everything you've ever been taught has told you that you weren't good enough. Your teachings pathetically stated that you will never be anything in your life and that you are never going to be honored enough to enjoy the company of others... Your insecurity is the reason for your icy behavior."

Satoshi couldn't believe it, but Dark had hit the nail right on the head. Everything he has ever known has told him that he didn't deserve other people. He would always be a failure at everything he tried, so why bother trying anymore...?

Dark's features displayed only the slightest hint of anger. "They're wrong, Satoshi. You have no idea how wrong that is. You _are_ loved in this world, and mean much more to me than anything." Dark paused for a moment to think about how to describe the perfections of the boy. "... Your character holds so many enigmas that it's entrancing. I can't help but want more every time I attempt to read your features... They're so hard to read...

"Another thing is the fact that you are the sweetest boy that I have ever met... It's a shame that people are too blind to see this. While you care for few, you hold affection that is greater than most. Those that are held close to your heart receive nothing but the utmost love from you... And to me," Dark's hand again glided down to Satoshi's cheek. The bluenette's heart began to pound in his chest and his chin was tilted upwards and Dark's face was brought closer. "...that's the greatest reward one could ever receive..."

He was so smooth, charming and sincere... Satoshi had no defense against it. His mind faded slowly as he watched Dark's lips come so close to his.

"I love you, Satoshi..." Dark breathed against the bluenette's now parted lips. "I want you to know that... I want you to know that you're my everything..."

_"Satoshi-sama... You are my everything."_

Dark's lips pressed gently against Satoshi's and a warm chill shot down the boy's spine at the contact. Satoshi's eyes fluttered closed on instinct and Dark's followed suit. Most of the Hikari's system shut down, that is, except for the small portion of his mind that was screaming at him.

_He's just like Krad... You're only feeling this way because he's exactly like Krad... You still love Krad..._

Satoshi felt Dark's lips smile lightly on his when he didn't pull away. The thief stepped forward the lightly press his body against Satoshi's, deepening the kiss in the process.

_Krad... He's the one that you want..._

The hot hand on his chin moved to his other cheek.

_What on earth are you doing? PULL AWAY! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE, AND WILL ONLY LOVE, KRAD! DARK COULD NEVER GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED!_

But... It was so warm... Clear affection flowed from Dark's lips and onto Satoshi's. How could Dark not love him and have such a genuine feeling radiate from him?

_He loves you? You must be joking. He doesn't love you... Do you want to know why?_

A hot tongue whispered against his bottom lip.

_He killed Krad. He caused you more pain... Do you honestly want to over look that? He says he loves you... He couldn't be more wrong. He doesn't love you. His conscience is only guilty because he has a murder on his bloody hands... He could never love you._

Satoshi found that those words pained him. His stomach churned sorely at the realization. He was so naive... Why on earth did he even begin to think that Dark loved him? How could he even think such a thing? How did such a ridiculous thought come to mind?

_Exactly._

But... Hadn't he just given up his job for him?

_But he killed Krad. The one you loved and still do._

Dark frowned subtly as Satoshi's soft lips remained still. The boy appeared frozen, but little did he know that inside his love, a war was raging.

"...I love you, Satoshi Hikari..." the thief breathed quietly against Satoshi's lips.

_What a lying bastard._

Satoshi's teeth grit together and he finally pulled away from Dark. Ice rippled through his now empty lips and his mind began to cave in with confusion. WHY THE HELL WAS THIS SO DIFFICULT?! DARK CARED FOR HIM, DID HE NOT!? But... If that was true... Then why did Dark kill Kra-

Wait, didn't he say that that was an accident? That he had initially intended to let Krad live, but his reaction was a bit delayed.

_Nothing but decorated bullshit._

Pain overwhelmed Dark's senses as Satoshi pushed him away. He hadn't done it... He had failed again at showing how much he loved Satoshi.

"Dark, please, stop doing tha-"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Dark cried, his huge ego and desire the fuel for the uncontrolled outburst. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? WHY DO YOU KEEP DENYING ME!? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE THAT YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!? DO YOU WANT ME TO _DIE_?"

Satoshi blinked at Dark's sudden outburst and mediated on the last sentence. Would Dark go that far?

"Yes, Satoshi, I would _die_ for you..." Dark said with a quieter tone, seemingly having read Satoshi's mind. He dropped his pained irises to the concrete below him. "I... I just want you to know that... I can tell that you are having feelings for me, but are refusing to submit to them. I don't know if it's because I am that revolting to you, because you refuse to forgive my sin or because you can't let our past go... But..." Dark trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say next. What else could he say?

Satoshi stared silently at Dark for a moment. There was no way in hell that that was an act... Perhaps Dark really did care for him...

But... Where did that leave Krad? Could he forget him that easily?

"Look, I'm sorry I wasted your time..." Dark mumbled, still facing the floor. Wiz reappeared as his black wings and attached himself to his back. "I guess I'll see you sometime... I'm not quite sure when, considering I won't be stealing any more."

Satoshi watched, almost sadly, as Dark stood atop the iron bar railing. The thief stood stationary for a moment before turning his head to glance at Satoshi from over his shoulder.

"You know where to reach me..."

And he was gone. In the blink of an eye, Dark was a mere speck marring Satoshi's clear vision of the moon.

He was also a looming thought that refused to let his mind be put to ease.

**---xxx---**

Kei Hiwatari awaited the inspector's call at how Dark's little appearance went. He was very eager to see just what this great news consisted of.

Never to be disappointed, Mr. Hiwatari grinned as the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up and held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Police Chief Hiwatari," Saehara's voice sounded from the other end.

"Good evening, Inspector," Hiwatari returned before cutting straight to the case. "How was Dark's 'press conference'?"

Saehara paused a moment before responding. "Interesting, to say in the very least."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir, it is. Dark has announced that he has officially quit the stealing business."

A sadistic smirk warped Kei's thin lips. "Really? Did he give any specific reason for doing such a thing?"

"Yes, sir, he did. He announced his withdrawal and was about to leave, but before he could, your son stopped him and asked him why. Dark merely responded with something along the lines of love was worth everything and that he proved something to Satoshi... I'm not entirely sure what on earth they meant, but that's what they said."

He knew it. "Very good. Thank you, Inspector, I'll see you soon. Good night."

"Good night to you too, sir."

Hiwatari hung up the phone and gave himself a small chuckle. So, the great Phantom Thief Dark gave up his thieving just for his brat of a son... How pathetic.

However, Dark might actually make Satoshi believe that he is worth something on this earth. He might actually let Satoshi forget about his bloodline and his fate. He might make Satoshi happy...

And all of hell knows that that just can't happen.

"It's time to reintroduce someone to the scene," the man murmured to himself as he stood and grabbed a small bag filled with the glass remains of the Severance of Souls. He left his study and approached the front door, a full-fledged smirk never leaving his face. He grasped his jacket before opening the door to make his way to the Central Art Museum.

**---xxx---**

Kei approached the concealed artifact known as the Black Wings, his heart beating with excitement. Things were indeed about to get interesting.

He dumped the bag of glass onto the floor before the brilliant artwork, taking care to grab a single shard from the pile. He stepped a few paces back away from the barrier that hid the figure. He lifted the glass piece to eye level, concentrating on what lied beyond it. The man spotted his target before swiftly whipping the shard of glass at the Black Wings.

The instant the glass collided with the torn piece of cloth, the fabric ripped away from the Black Wings, revealing the skeletal artifact. The barrier was now lifted.

"The Severance of Souls... When combined with the magic of Kokuyoku," Kei mumbled to himself complacently, "the affects can be disastrous."

The shard fell to the ground, joining the rest of them. After a brief moment, the glass contents lying on the floor began to glow a white light while the Black Wings illuminated a blue light. The artworks' magic called out to each other.

Hiwatari watched as the shattered pieces of the Severance of Souls swirled rapidly in front of the Black Wings. The glass shards rose into mid air, forming a funnel like formation in front of the skeleton. The crystal blades were soon spinning so fast that they appeared to be a raging, white tornado.

The remains of the Severance of Souls clashed together, reforming the crystal ball they once were contained in. The sphere paused in mid air for a moment before charging straight for the Black Wings, that was still radiating a dim, blue light.

"Wings of darkness," Hiwatari chanted to himself quickly, "call forth the one you have locked away at the cross with another." There was a sound resembling shattering glass as the two artifacts collided.

At the moment of contact, a familiar scream filled the air. Mr. Hiwatari gave a toothy grin as the deep scream continued to echo and a figure slowly shimmered into visibility in front of him. Assorted colors of specks leisurely made their way into existence and pieced together to form the being Hiwatari had called.

The scream eventually died down when the individual had appeared fully. Hiwatari gave a small chuckle as the blonde in front of him fell to his knees tiredly and panted heavily, grasping his chest. He crossed his arms and stared down at the angel.

"Long time no see, Krad."

* * *

**Left Wing: **...So that's where the bastard ran off to. Ah well- first: review replies.

Elrichilf-nii: Yes, don't worry... The lemon is coming. When it is has yet to be decided though. .:grins:. As for Satoshi dying if Dark saves him... Well, now you know why Mr. Loser held off. His sick mind wanted to see how this whole thing would play out. Anywho- thank you for the review!

Kazeni: Well, YOUR WAIT IS OVER! .:throws a party:. And I love DarkxSatoshi fluff. It's so cute. There was more of it in this chapter. .:smiles:. hope you enjoyed!

T.O.C.A: I love angst. I love torturing characters that I love. And OH MY GOD. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHEN THOSE STORIES ARE UP! I want to read them now! They sound completely AWESOME! Probably because I LOVE angst. My second best friend (next to yaoi). I usually don't like the pairing DaisukexSatoshi, but I would read that story any day. Please let me know when it's posted. Anyway- thank you a lot for the review!

Shira-minamoto14: There you go! As fast as I could!!

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: I love bloody and gorey and angsty stories. .:smiles:. They rock and they're so fun to write! I'm glad I could help you with the bloody scenes! And now you don't have to be sad that Krad is gone!! .:is also happy Krad as returned:. Thank you for the review!

Fullmetalguitar: Haha- don't you hate skipping chapters? I've done it before. .:sweatdrop:. But anyway- Satoshi is so stubborn. It's not even funny. .:sighs:. As for if Hiwatari is tortured before the end of this fic... You'll see. Oh, thank you for the reviews on my other stories as well! They make me happy!

crimsonrosepetals: Sorry about the cliffies! I think this one is worse! It's just something I naturally do that I should probably stop doing... Ah well... They're fun. But horrible to read... And my friend and I were analyzing Dark and Satoshi's personalities just to see why they were so perfect for eachother... I might go more into that later... Anywho- thank you for the review!

InsaneTrio: **Kuruu:** Exams just suck. And whether or not I kill the asshole/petofile Hiwatari is yet to come... And Yes, I am aware that Satoshi would probably be in a coma by now... But I've decided that Satoshi can take a lot of pain (he did used to have a sadistic Krad in him) and that Dark's healings have helped him a bit...  
**Crade: **I LOVE DARK AND SATOSHI CUTENESS!! It's the best kind ever! As for the coffee... Right now, I'd take cold, but either would be fine.  
**Oasamyn: **Thank you. As said to Crade- I love DarkxToshi. It's adorable**...  
3**: Thanks for the review!!

Well... Okay. Off to watch the Full Metal Alchemist Movie... Please review and UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!


	14. Chapter XIV: Betrayal

**Right Wing:** Okay, I don't have much time, but I will warn you of this chapter. This chapter is as sad as hell. There is a lemon, but it's probably not what you think. (I didn't even know this was going to happen until recently .:sweatdrop:.) But, I have to go, before the parentals chop my head off before being on here too long. I'm sorry- that also means that I won't be able to respond to each review individually (even though I did get a lot of them this time around). So- just thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy this chapter (as much as you can, anyway).**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel  
Chapter XIV: Betrayal

* * *

_"You can't win. You will never take him from me."_

_Dark fell to his knees before Krad and buried his face to the floor beneath him. His back rose and fell rapidly with his rigid breathing and blood began to soak onto the floor from the origin of Dark's mouth._

_Krad glared down at his counterpart with golden eyes filled with loathing. His disgusted gaze drilled into Dark's purple locks as did the bottom of his foot. Dark growled as his face was forced further into the floor. "I never thought you'd sink so low, Dark Mousy..." the blonde murmured, foot still at its place on top of Dark's head. "To kill one and then take the one they love... I thought your honor was greater than that. While you did manage to charm my Satoshi-sama, you'll never replace me. I love him as he loves me. Both of us would give our life for the other..."_

_"As would I."_

_Krad shoved Dark's face further into the floor, forcing a deep groan from the thief. "Pardon? You would give your life for him? Why do I doubt that? Why would I doubt that a low life whore, such as yourself, would give their life for my Satoshi-sama?"_

_Dark growled again, but this time from anger. He reached up to grab Krad's ankle and twisted it violently. Krad grumbled deeply and withdrew his foot from Dark's head just long enough to let the kaitou jump to his feet._

_Dark glowered at his equivalent, crimson dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Believe what you want. Your word means shit to me. I love Satoshi more than words can describe. And I will prove it to him. I will prove it to you. I will show you that my love for him is greater than yours."_

_A smirk warped Krad's thin lips and he gave a small chuckle. "Is that so? There's only one problem with your situation, Dark Mousy..." Dark remained silent as a sign for Krad to continue. "Satoshi-sama loves **me**. Not you."_

_Dark swallowed at this fact and did his best to keep the pain from his scowl. He knew it was true... Satoshi didn't love him. But there had always been a small spark of hope within Dark's soul that prayed that Satoshi would soon come around to him..._

_But now that the one he truly loved was back, Dark knew that all hope was lost._

_"Well, why don't we ask him?"_

_Dark and Krad both turned to see a figure emerging from the shadows. "We can end this little feud once and for all and go straight to its foundation..." Kei Hiwatari stepped into the light and in between Dark and Krad._

_The man pulled two pocketknives from his pocket and held one at each of the angels' throats. "Your decision, Satoshi... Choose wisely, for the winner will get to keep their life... The loser dies..." Kei gave a small snicker. "Who do you love?"_

"DARK!"

Satoshi snapped awake and shot up in his bed, panting heavily. God, it had been just a dream... but it had felt so real... it was as if Krad had really come back...

Satoshi sighed to himself, slid off of his mattress and padded over to the bathroom. He leaned heavily on the sink and gazed tiredly at his reflection in his mirror. His blue hair was sticking up in every direction possible and his azure irises made it clear that his low blood pressure was kicking in.

The boy groaned heavily and felt his stomach churn at the recollection of his dream. Dark...or Krad... He loved Krad, did he no- MY GOD, HE HAD BEEN THROUGH THIS! It was so damn difficult to just choose one.

_"BUT I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? WHY DO YOU KEEP DENYING ME!? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE THAT YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!? DO YOU WANT ME TO **DIE**?"_

Yet another growl of frustration passed through Satoshi's lips. He had hurt Dark last night. Just after the thief had given up everything for him... he had turned him away.

That made him wonder why two people could love him so much. How could a cold boy be truly loved by two people in the world? It... It just didn't make any sense...

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Satoshi trudged back into his room and threw on a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt, debating what he should do about his Dark situation the entire time. By the time he had combed his hair and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his mind was made up.

He was at fault for hurting the thief. He had to apologize.

**---xxx---**

The man was right... There he was; the most beautiful angel to have ever set foot on earth. My god, it was amazing that anyone could be so gorgeous... He was so cold to everyone around him, but beneath that icy surface was a boy in desperate need of love... His pale hair and skin appeared to glow beneath the sun's rays, drawing a more angelic appearance to his figure. He had a perfect stride; not too large or small, but just casual enough to illustrate a mysterious illusion... Where was he going?

As loving, golden eyes scanned their former tamer, it was then that Krad remembered what he had left behind on this pathetic earth. In the midst of all the garbage that resided on the wretched planet, was an angel. A being that made even Krad fall to his knees.

Krad remembered the words of Kei Hiwatari and frowned. It was rumored that Dark had fallen in love with his Satoshi-sama... Krad could simply not believe that without proof. He would watch Satoshi for the time being until he had all of the evidence.

And then, depending on the results, Krad would act as needed.

**---xxx---**

Satoshi stood in front of the door to the Niwa household. He kept second-guessing himself, saying that he didn't need to be here, and it would be better if he wasn't here at all. But then he remembered the pained expression on Dark's face just the night before and told himself that he needed to apologize.

Swallowing his pride, the Hikari knocked on the door. He waited only a brief moment before the Towa no Shirube answered the door.

"Hello! How can I help-" the maid's smile instantly faded when she saw Satoshi. "...Hikari..." she breathed.

"Towa," Emiko's voice sounded from behind her, "who is it-" she, too, stopped as she saw Satoshi. In failed attempts to keep her eyes from hardening, she muttered, "Ah, hello, Hikari. What can I do for you?"

Satoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stared up at the woman with a cool expression. "I would like to talk to Dark, please."

Emiko's eyes narrowed further. "What do you want with him, _Hikari_? You do realize that he quit his job, right? He still won't tell us why... Do you have any ide-"

"Ah, Hiwatari," Daisuke appeared at the door with a nervous smile on his face. "Come in, come in..."

Both Emiko and Towa stepped to the side and Satoshi followed Daisuke up to his room. Kosuke gave Satoshi a small smile on his way in and Satoshi returned it with a small nod.

"Sorry about them, Hiwatari," Daisuke said as they reached his room. "They really don't-"

"I'm used to it by now," Satoshi cut him off icily and turned to face Daisuke. "I need to speak to Dark."

Daisuke blinked. "Dark? Why Dark?"

"Please, Niwa, I just need to speak to him."

As if sensing that his presence was needed, Dark stepped into the room, using a white towel to dry off his wet hair. Satoshi silently thanked god that the thief was dressed.

Daisuke looked at Dark and smiled. "Hi, Dark. Hiwatari just needed to speak to you..." the redhead looked from his friend to his former angel and decided that he should leave, slipping past Dark and out of the room.

Satoshi's gaze traveled to the balcony as Dark walked further into the room, an uncharacteristically confused look on his a face.

"What's wrong, Satos-"

"I'm sorry."

Dark's look only grew more perplexed at Satoshi's words. Words seemed to leave his mind (yet another unusual thing) and he was rendered speechless. The bluenette noticed this fact and sighed, seeing he would have to elaborate.

"I'm sorry for last night, Dark..." he said quietly and looked at the floor. "I- I didn't mean to hurt you... It really means a lot to me that you care for me so much... It's just that..." he paused for a moment, thinking of a way to explain his emotions, "...My emotions are in turmoil... I don't know if I can...you know, forget Krad so easily..."

Dark continued to stand still at the boy's terms. Satoshi was apologizing for hurting him last night... Which meant that he felt somewhat guilty about pushing the thief away when he kissed him. ...Could this possibly mean that Satoshi was returning Dark's feelings, despite his murder? Was he finally forgiven?

"And I never had a chance to formally thank you for giving up thieving for me," Satoshi continued and, with effort, lifted his gaze to Dark's. "...Thank you, Dark. Again, it...it really means a lot to me that you would go so far as to do such a thing... And thank you for getting me out of my father's house. You wouldn't believe how nice it is to have the nights to myself..."

That's when Dark saw it. Something he had never seen before...

A small smile that curled the ends of Satoshi's lips up in the slightest.

In the two years he had known the boy, he had never seen even the faintest hint of a genuine smile rest upon his love's lips. Even when he was with Daisuke, Satoshi was still as cold as ice. But there it was... A small smile... Dark swore it was the most striking thing he had ever seen.

Satoshi felt uncomfortable under Dark's stare. It was as if the kaitou was staring right through him... It really made the boy uneasy. But, despite that fact, it seemed to shine a new light on Dark. Satoshi had never noticed just how appealing he was... The thief really was obviously beautiful. He had such sharp features, yet soft eyes that matched his hair. His body was toned, but not overly so, and his skin was an attractive tan hue.

How had he not noticed the thief's looks before?

Satoshi caught himself staring at Dark and immediately looked away. Unease, again, rose to his senses and he forced his usual distant visage back to his features. "So... Thank you... But, I must be going now. I'm sorry I hurt you last night..."

With that, Satoshi walked past Dark, only to be caught at the wrist. The boy stopped and turned to see that Dark's hand was wrapped firmly around his thin wrist. Satoshi noted that his touch was much warmer than his own.

Dark smiled lightly and turned to face the bluenette, who swallowed at the affectionate look in Dark's eyes. "You know, Satoshi, last night... When I told you that if I told you everything I loved about you, we'd be here forever..." Dark murmured softly and stepped closer to the boy, who made no attempts to pull away. This pleased Dark to no end. "I was lying... I can tell you right now, in one word, what I like about you..."

Satoshi gazed curiously up at Dark, who continued to smile down at him with nothing but the utmost care before one word, that was whispered heavily, passed through his lips and made Satoshi's heart flip.

"Everything."

The anti-Dark portion of Satoshi's mind was instantly drowned out as Dark's lips, again, met the boy's. Satoshi chose to focus on one thing only, and that was the desired warmth that instantly flowed through his body at Dark's touch. Just like last night, the bluenette's eyes drifted closed, but this time it wasn't due to instinct. He had to find out if he could really love Dark instead of Krad...

He had to find out if, deep down, Dark was forgiven.

Ever since Krad had died, Dark had been the only one to show love towards him. He had been the only one to show Satoshi the love that he desperately wanted... And that love was crystal clear as Dark continued to kiss him. Dark's passion flowed from his lips and onto Satoshi's and Satoshi found himself wanting to let the past go... He wanted to forget the pain of the memory of Krad... He wanted to be happy.

Perhaps Dark could provide that for him.

Dark slid his hand down Satoshi's wrist to his hand and interlocked their fingers together. His other arm draped lazily around Satoshi's slender waist and pulled the boy closer until their bodies were touching. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Satoshi had finally forgiven him. The boy was actually going to give their relationship a chance...

And Dark would do everything to see that it wasn't ruined.

Satoshi felt a warm tongue glide tentatively against his bottom lip, and for the first time, his lips parted to it. A whole new sensation of pleasure split throughout Satoshi as Dark slid his tongue into the boy's mouth and touched their tongues together. His lips closed around Dark's tongue, wanting to taste the thief as much as he could.

In a distant part of his mind, Satoshi noted that he tasted like Krad...

**---xxx---**

His heart sunk at the sight. The only thing that had ever made the angel's heart leap with joy was kissing his enemy. His Satoshi-sama had only ever directed that sort of passion towards him... but... that was Dark. The Hikari's sworn enemy, And Satoshi was _kissing_ him. Did the boy not remember how much pain the thief put him through? Did he not remember all of the beatings that he had received because of the demon?

Did he not remember the fact that he had killed the only one the boy loved?

Krad growled protectively before he jumped from his hiding place on the Niwa's balcony. With on flap of his brilliant wings, he was off and soaring in the sky, not caring about the curious humans below. The only thing he could think about was his Satoshi-sama.

Perhaps the Hikari had missed Krad so much that he needed somewhere to run... Maybe he just found the striking similarities between the two angels and ran to Dark for comfort. Could that be it? Did he still love Krad and was only using Dark as a tool for happiness? Whatever the case, Krad found that he couldn't take the vision of his angel and enemy with their lips interlocked.

Krad shook the haunting image from his mind and headed towards the apartment Satoshi had left earlier that morning. He had plans to remind the boy of the times they used to have together…

**---xxx---**

Satoshi sighed to himself as he stepped into his apartment later that evening. He threw his jacket down lazily on the couch and walked to his room, a small smile on his face. He could barely recall the last time he had smiled. No doubt it was when he was with Krad, but that wasn't the point. Dark made him feel needed inside. He actually felt like he was worth something in this world and someone, outside of his mind, actually needed him... Actually wanted him.

Perhaps Dark was forgiven after all.

"My Satoshi-sama..."

Satoshi froze at the warm voice behind him. He whipped around on a heel to face the shadow of his angel against the setting sunlight. Every thought melted instantly from his mind at the sight of the being. Except for one.

Krad was _here_... Wh... How was that even possible?

Krad smiled warmly at the boy and stepped down from the window and into the boy's room. Satoshi stood still as he was approached, unable to completely comprehend what he was seeing. Not to mention the coincidental timing of everything.

He had just started to get over Krad... and now here he was. In the flesh.

Krad rested a gloved hand underneath the boy's chin and gently tilted it upwards, so they were facing each other straight on. Krad nearly broke down inside at the sight of his love. "My Satoshi-sama..." he whispered again, leaning in towards the bluenette, "you have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to touch your beautiful form..."

Satoshi's lips were crushed for the second time that day. Déjà vu fled through his body at the lips of his angel, as did a recollection of the distant past. Back when Krad was alive in his mind...

_Satoshi whimpered as he fell onto his bed, staining the neat sheets with crimson as he did so. He couldn't force himself to look at his wounds. His eyes were clenched shut, his breathing rigid as he desperately tried to forget his pain._

_"I love you, my Satoshi-sama..."_

_The voice of the blonde angel split through his ache, leaving a wake of warmth and Satoshi decided to drift into the realm of unconsciousness. He joined his angel in the back of his mind and found his love lying on a bed of white feathers. Satoshi smiled at the being, and his lack of pain, as he approached Krad._

_The boy fell on top of the angel, who immediately embraced him with his strong arms. Satoshi curled up on Krad and pressed tightly to his warm body, feeling the heat spread throughout his being as well._

_Krad placed a soft kiss in Satoshi's pale blue hair. "Shh, my Satoshi-sama... Forget him... Forget everything... It's just you and me... And I love you with my entire being..."_

_Satoshi clutched the blonde's white cloak and buried his face within it. His smile widened at Krad's comforting words as his mind did, indeed, empty of everything except his current position. While holding on to his tamer tightly with one arm, Krad lifted the other and began to gently stroke the boy's scalp._

_"I love you, my Satoshi-sama. If I had a body of my own, I would make you mine and mine alone. That way, no one could ever steal you away from me..."_

_Satoshi peeled his face from the brilliant robes and looked up at his angel, who met his gaze. A gentle finger continued to play within the bluenette's hair as Krad leaned over to place a light kiss on Satoshi's nose. Satoshi, however, wasn't satisfied._

_The boy tilted his head upwards so that their lips connected. A warm spark washed away every logical thought from the bluenette's mind as it flushed down his body and deep irises lidded themselves in contentment. It was then that he knew. He could feel the angel's hot lips against his and the love that they radiated and he knew..._

_He loved Krad._

When Satoshi was instantly drawn from his memory, he found himself face up on his bed, his chest bare and his lips still connected to Krad, who was sprawled out on top of him.

"My Satoshi-sama..." Krad breathed when he peeled their lips apart and stared passionately at his former tamer, who returned his gaze weakly, "Isn't this brilliant? I can finally...touch you..."

Satoshi's back arched involuntarily as the angel's icy fingers slowly trailed down his chest and he couldn't help but think, in the last rational part of his mind, that Dark's touch was much warmer.

A gasp fled from the boy's thin lips as a hot tongue traced a path over his jaw line and eventually met his ear, which was paid attention to with Krad's teeth. "Satoshi... Sama..." Krad breathed in between nips at Satoshi's earlobe, "I... love... you... With every inch of my being... I want... To make you truly... mine..."

The Hikari never actually caught on to what Krad was implying; for the angel's touch was too entrancing. That is, until the blonde's nimble fingers landed on his pants button and began to prod at it. His mind returned to its rational state as another surprised gasp escaped from his throat. Well, rational wouldn't be the best way to describe it, considering every thought of his consisted of a certain Phantom Thief.

Words of love and affection were whispered against Satoshi's pale skin as Krad laid kisses down his neck and rapidly rising and falling chest. Satoshi couldn't think... this... this somehow didn't feel... right. Why didn't this feel wonderful? Krad had always been there for him. Why was this not truly the best night of his life? His angel was back from the dead... but... what about... _Him... Dark Mousy..._

Krad undid the boy's pants as his tongue flicked out to touch the boy's nipple and, in return, earned a strained moan. His lips curled into a smile as he nibbled on the nub and began to push the jeans down the boy's trembling legs. Satoshi squirmed beneath him each time he bit down and Krad decided that he was just using Dark. The bluenette was only using the thief to draw his much needed sense of comfort.

Krad hummed a chuckle to himself as his master's forced breathing continued to block out the silence and he kissed a channel to the nipple's twin and gave it the same attention. The boy really was a smart one, but he didn't have to worry any more. Krad was back, and here to stay, and would provide the bluenette with everything he needed.

This wasn't right. Such a touch should be so pleasurable and fill him with nothing but ecstasy, but Satoshi's mind wouldn't allow him to enjoy this. It was raging with thoughts about Dark. Despite the fact that Krad's mouth was so hot and warm, his fingers were icy and cold. They weren't like Dark's at all... He wanted the warm and loving touch... He wanted...

...Dark's touch...

Krad sat up and lifted his hips to pull the boy's pants all the way down to his ankles. The blonde grinned seductively at the boy beneath him, who had his eyes clenched shut and head tilted back, as if he didn't want to face the angel above him. And the truth was, he didn't. He couldn't understand it, but he knew that this wasn't how it should be. His first time should be the most beautiful thing he'd ever felt and every single thought in his mind should be absolute mush in the wake of the sexual ecstasy, but that was hardly the case at all.

"My Satoshi-sama..." Krad purred and trailed two fingers along the hem of the boy's black boxers, "I will officially make you mine. Tonight... Finally..."

Satoshi couldn't help it. He felt Krad's hand slip underneath his boxers and towards his semi-erect shaft and knew this couldn't go on. He couldn't stop the word that bounced around in his throat, desperate for release.

"S-stop..."

Krad obliged, but only in shock. The smile melted off of his face as he blinked up at the boy's face. Had Satoshi, the one who had sworn his love to him, just refused Krad the privilege to touch him? Had he honestly been turned down?

"Stop it, Krad..." Satoshi repeated a little stronger when Krad's hand didn't retreat from underneath his boxers. "I... I don't want to..."

That's when it hit the angel. He knew why the boy had suddenly grown so defiant to his touch. It was because of the damned phantom thief. Satoshi had grown so used to _his_ touch in Krad's absence and found himself only craving that feeling. Satoshi didn't want Krad any more... he wanted his enemy.

Krad's shock immediately turned to rage. "I don't believe this," he ground out. "You... love _him_... I was dead for only ten days, and you have already completely forgotten about our relationship. Didn't it mean _anything_ to you?"

Satoshi pried his eyes open to look feebly at the angel's enraged, golden eyes, and noted that the hand still rested uncomfortably close to his length.

Krad continued to glower at his former tamer and, in the wake of his rage, decided that he would make the boy his no matter what. It didn't matter if Satoshi was willing or not. Krad needed to touch him. He needed to be inside of him. He had waited so long for that moment, and here it was, presenting itself on a silver platter.

He wasn't going to let Satoshi's will get in the way of that.

"It meant everything I had to me," Krad continued angrily and slid his hand closer to Satoshi's member, causing the boy to moan in defiance and squirm. Krad's eyes flashed and magically paralyzed the boy beneath him. "That may not have been a lot, but I have dreamt of this day. I've dreamt of the time when I would finally be able to touch you and make you mine. I will do that today. I will take you today, Satoshi, whether or not you want to."

Satoshi's heart pounded with fear as he struggled against Krad's invisible restraint. He was at Krad's mercy and that was never a good thing, for he knew that, when Krad had his way, he was rough. Not to mention he was angry, which only heightened this factor. He had been "raped" by Krad before, but that was only when he was drawn into the deepest premises of his mind to face the punishment. Krad was a live being now and could do such a thing to him in reality.

The thought scared Satoshi like no other.

A heavy moan bounced around within the bluenette's mouth as nimble fingers began to stroke Satoshi's shaft in an almost caring fashion. Krad shivered at the chill of the boy's skin that he was finally able to truly touch. He, too, hummed in pleasure and found himself wanting so much more. He began to pump the member with a talented hand, savoring every feeling of the boy beneath him, and it wasn't too long before he grew heated.

Krad abruptly squeezed the member. A wave of pain shot to Satoshi's senses as he tried desperately to writhe away from Krad, but yelped into his mouth when he met the magical binding. His cry was unheard to the lust-blinded angel above him, whose clothes were instantly surrounded by a bright light. When the light faded away, Krad's clothes were no longer there, leaving his muscular body completely exposed.

Satoshi couldn't help but look at the size of Krad and shut his eyes tightly in fear, bracing himself for more pain.

Krad withdrew his hand from Satoshi, who inhaled deeply through his nose with relief and attempted to catch his breath. The angel hooked two fingers underneath the hem of Satoshi's boxers and yanked them downward, exposing the beautiful being to his hungry eyes. Golden eyes glazed over with more lust and desire as he stared at Satoshi's manhood.

"Such a beautiful boy..." Krad murmured anxiously and positioned himself over Satoshi, who made no attempts to respond. "And he's all mine."

A pained scream reverberated in Satoshi's mouth as Krad abruptly thrust himself into the poor boy. His insides were ripped apart with simply one thrust and his mind melted with the pain; he had no idea how he'd be able to take more of the agony.

Krad threw his head back and moaned with ecstasy as the tight warmth surrounded him. He closed his eyes gently, focusing only on the feeling of being inside of his master, and slowly began to pull out of Satoshi. He drove himself back in, groaning with more pleasure as Satoshi cried again, tears forming in the corner of his tightly shut eyes.

The angel repeated this movement many more times, eventually producing a harsh and steady rhythm. Satoshi felt his insides burn to ash with every thrust as tears poured down his flushed cheeks and blood seeped from him, coating Krad's erection in the thick liquid. His cries eventually died down as his mind began to shut down and close in on itself with the pain. It was ten times worse that he couldn't even respond to the agony; he had to lie still and take it.

He found himself wondering where Dark was when he desperately needed him.

A satisfied cry escaped Krad's lips as he released inside of Satoshi. The boy couldn't feel the warmth within him; his entire lower body had grown numb to everything except the pain. Krad gave a shuddering laugh, content that he had finally fulfilled his dream of being inside of Satoshi. And god, had it felt good. It had been the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt...

The complete opposite of Satoshi's feelings, who felt as if he had just been dragged through hell and then back up to earth.

The blonde pulled out of Satoshi and opened his eyes to stare at the broken boy beneath him. He decided that his Satoshi-sama also looked highly appealing in this state. His clothes instantly solidified over his toned body as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Satoshi's soaked forehead.

"Thank you, Satoshi-sama," he murmured and stood, apparently having all of his strength. He walked towards the window, reveling in the memory of being inside Satoshi. He soon remembered, however, that someone was trying to steal his angel from him. His grin immediately fell from his face as he decided that he still had one more stop this evening before he could turn in.

Satoshi's bind was released as Krad leapt from the window and into the black of night. A pained cry escaped from his lips as they parted for the first time and tears continued to fall from his eyes. He fell over onto his side, a heavy whimper escaping his lips as he did so and curled up on his bed. His mind began to cave in at the pain that continued to pulse through his body as he pried his eyes open and stared at the blood that stained his sheets and coated his inner thighs.

_"Because, Satoshi... I'm with you..."_

Satoshi moaned painfully at the remembrance of Dark's words and curled up further, tucking his face to his chest. Liar. He wasn't with the boy tonight, when he needed Dark the most. He had just denied Krad for the thief, and was hurt terribly in the process. Maybe Dark didn't love him as much as he thought... or perhaps his expectations were too high...

Either way, Dark had failed to be with him when he was needed most.

And then Krad, who supposedly loved him, had just raped him mercilessly. In one night, it felt as if Satoshi had lost both of the people who loved him.

The boy's world spun uncomfortably as he shut his eyes again, wondering if he was really loved at all in this world...

That was his last thought before he drifted into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Left Wing: **What did I tell you? It's horribly angsty. Anyway- please review, and UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! (Again- thank you to all reviewers!)


	15. Chapter XV: No Longer Alone

**Right Wing: **(Do I capitalize these titles or not? I can't remember and I'm too lazy to go look.) Mmkay, I'm going to go on about a few things before we go on with this chapter. Unless, you just skip over these notes and go straight to the story, then just enjoy. ANYwho, I got a few less comments than I usually do... (Are people mad about Krad raping Satoshi? .:sweatdrop:. Sorry... It's my sadistic mind. Blame it.) And then, I got a lot of comments about Satoshi's attitude and how it was stupid of him to think that his raping was Dark's fault. I wouldn't know, but I've heard that's what happens when you're raped. Everything you've ever known comes crashing around you and you start to question everything, so that's where that came from. Okay, done. The review repiles are in the left wing... Enjoy!

I do not own anything of DN Angel... .:sighs:. This still makes me cry at night.

**

* * *

**

**Lips of an Angel  
Chapter XV: No Longer Alone**

**

* * *

**

"God, Daisuke, it was amazing..." Dark said to his ex tamer, watching the boy climb into the bed from his spot on the couch. "His lips... They're so soft. He has such a gentle, almost tentative, kiss that just makes me want to devour him..."

Daisuke hummed a laugh and pulled the sheets over his body, flipping over onto his side to continue to smile at his former angel. "I'm happy for you, Dark. I'm glad that he's finally going to give your relationship a chance..."

Dark nodded and stared at the ceiling. He had been so giddy since Satoshi had left his house. He was so happy that the boy was finally going to provide him with an opportunity to show his love. And perhaps, if things went right, Satoshi would return his love... The former thief hummed at that thought and his broad smile widened further. He couldn't imagine something better...

Daisuke laughed to himself and reached over towards the lamp, which provided the most lighting for the room. "Are you going to bed?"

Dark shook his head and stood from the couch. "No, not yet. I'll go up onto the roof so that you can sleep though... Good night, Dai."

"G'night." The redhead switched off the light as Dark gracefully stepped out onto the balcony, inhaling the fresh night air as he did so. He gripped the gutter connected to the roof and, with one easy motion, pulled his body up onto the roof. The smile never once left his face.

Dark sat on the shingles and hugged his knees to his chest, appearing as a perched gargoyle, and surveyed the city of Azumano happily. A soft breeze brushed through his hair as Dark replayed the kiss over and over in his mind. He was so excited that Satoshi had actually responded to it... He had opened up to him. The boy didn't push him away and... God, the feeling was too wonderful to describe.

The warm smile widened even more as an abnormally high giggle-like hum passed through it and Dark buried his face in his knees. It was too good to be true... He wanted to see the boy now... He wanted to hold him close and whisper his words of affection in his ear... He wanted to see that rare smile that melted his heart cross those thin lips...

He _had_ to see Satoshi now.

Dark leaped to his feet happily and raised his hand, ready to call upon Wiz.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Dark Mousy?"

Dark's body instantly froze at the familiar, chilling voice behind him. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his past came back to haunt him.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so forgiven for his sin...

A dark chuckle sounded from behind him and slow, almost soundless footsteps came right afterwards. Dark finally found his strength and lowered his arm to slowly turn around and face his blonde counterpart with irises mixed with confusion and fear. "...How... How are you-"

"If you're off to see Satoshi-sama," Krad interrupted silkily with his signature, sadistic smirk, "I would suggest waiting..."

Dark's worry instantly shifted from him and Krad to Satoshi. Violet eyes instantly narrowed and watched the angel-like demon come closer as angered curiosity flooded the kaitou's veins. "And, _why_ exactly do you suggest that I do such a thing? I want to see him. I love hi-"

"You're too late, Dark..." Krad cut him off yet again and stopped about a foot away from Dark. His brilliant wings folded behind his back, as his arms did over his chest. "Satoshi-sama is mine..."

Violet prodded determinedly at complacent golden to elaborate, but the gold refused to crack. Dark growled. "...Krad... What are you-"

"Yes, you see, I was nice, gentle and affectionate..." Dark was beginning to get very sick of being cut off and Krad's delay of revealing what exactly he was talking about, but remained silent none the less for the blonde to continue. Krad did just that, "But he wanted _you_... Satoshi-sama wanted you... But I wanted _him_... And I didn't let his will get in the way of my desire..." Krad paused to insert a small, yet bone chilling, chuckle and Dark _prayed_ that the angel wasn't hinting at what he thought he was.

"You wanted to take him first, Dark," Krad went on with a tone of quiet taunting, "but you were too late. I took him. Just now, I _fucked_ Satoshi-sama..."

Dark's reaction was instantaneous. His body slammed into Krad's gut with brute force as he tackled his opposite to the rough surface of the roof. He pinned the thin arms above the blonde hair and growled furiously down at Krad's smug visage.

"But you said he didn't want to... You said you didn't let his will get in the way of your desire," Dark snarled through gritted teeth. "So... You _raped_ him... You... You..." The rage wouldn't allow Dark to form a full sentence. The horrid image of Satoshi being plunged into mercilessly and his mouth tearing open to release a wordless scream pulsed through his mind, causing everything to shut down. Everything except for his fury.

"That's right, Dark..." Krad murmured, his voice dripping with sadism. "_I raped Satoshi_... But I don't quite think you understand the seriousness of the situation-"

"OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND, YOU ASSHOLE!" Dark screamed and released one of Krad's wrists to slam his fist into the pale cheek. The angel's head jerked with the blow as Dark continued. "YOU VIOLATED HIM! YOU ABUSED HIM MERCILESSLY! HE PROBABLY THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HURT HIM, BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM..." Dark paused to imagine Satoshi's false hope before growling again. "YOU DECEIVED HIM-"

The kaitou was cut off with a cough from his own mouth as a knee thrust upwards and into his stomach. He crumpled on top of Krad, who immediately pushed him over to the side and rolled over himself to pin him to the roof. Dark glared as Krad held his legs down with his own.

"That's not what I mean, _Kokuyoku_..." Krad murmured silkily again and brought his face inches from Dark, who struggled to free himself from Krad's pin with no avail. "I mean, I only raped him because of you..." He paused for drama. "I only took him so roughly because he was hungry for only your touch... You have hypnotized him with your warmth so that he has grown immune to anyone else's... _I raped him because of you_..."

Dark's breath hitched quietly at the last sentence that was whispered so heavily. He knew it was true... Krad had only abused the boy because of the boy's longing for him...

Satoshi wanted him and was punished for it...

Krad could read Dark's realization within his irises as the fury slowly melted into guilt. His look mimicked his culpability and grew heavy. Krad's grin widened, as he knew that he was letting his enemy know that he shouldn't be with Satoshi, but thought he should continue for good measure.

"You should have been there, Dark..." he breathed, smirking into Dark's now wide eyes. "You should have heard the soft plea... A single word drifted along his rigid breath... _Stop_... He asked me to stop, but I couldn't. I wanted him... And I got him..."

"Shut up..." Dark whispered quietly. Krad ignored this.

"He, of course, wouldn't be taken willingly... So I telepathically froze his nervous system, preventing him from any movement what so ever... He was forced to lie still and take the pain."

"Stop..."

"He felt so good... His virgin depths that had never been penetrated before provided me with nothing but the utmost ecstasy... I was losing myself to his body heat that surrounded me... His wordless scream was music to my ears..."

"Please..." Dark's tenor was now on the borderline of begging and he squirmed in Krad's grip. "Stop telling me thi-"

"I couldn't even imagine his hell, for I was experiencing heaven... But it was clear in his face that he was suffering with every pleasurable thrust... A continuous cry bounced around within the premises of his mouth... His face was creased with the pain and his eyes were tightly lidded, tears leaking from the corners of them and pouring down his flushed and sweaty cheeks... He was _beautiful,_ Dark... It was such a beautiful, yet intense, pai-"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!!" Dark cried, unable to take the words anymore. "PLEASE, STOP DESCRIBING IT TO ME! I KNOW! I KNOW THAT HE WAS IN PAIN!!" Dark held back his guilty and broken tears with force. "I know that he was in pain...because of me..."

"That's right," Krad sang deeply, "and only because of you... But here; I want you to have something."

Before Dark could reply, Krad's lips were immediately crushing his in a bruising kiss. The violet haired kaitou moaned with surprise as the bittersweet taste of Krad's lips fled through his. The taste was so unlike Satoshi's...

Krad withdrew after a moment and let Dark's wrists go so that he could sit up on his stomach. Dark touched his throbbing lips with one hand while his other snapped up to smack Krad's cheek. Krad caught it inches from his face with ease and bore his teeth through a grin.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THA-" Dark started, only to be cut off by the blonde yet again.

"Did you taste that, Dark?" he purred and slowly stood, letting Dark's hand drop. "That...was the taste of the salty sweat that soaked your love's forehead as his mind slowly began to shut down from the pain..."

Before Dark could respond, Krad's wings opened to their full span and the blonde sailed off into the night.

Dark didn't move for at least two minutes. He let every detail of what Krad had just told him sink in. From the rape, to the fact that it was his fault and to the description... The horrid image filled his mind and his eyes glazed over momentarily as he retreated inside of himself to watch the scene...

When he was finally drawn back to reality, he found his body shaking. Dark stared face up at the night sky and the stars that were smiling down upon him, and the guilt finally sank in. Satoshi was hurt because of him... Krad only raped him because of the fact that Satoshi wanted him... The first time Satoshi stood up for their relationship, he was shot down and molested...

Perhaps they weren't supposed to be together after all...

Then Dark thought of Satoshi. He thought of his broken body in the aftermath of his abuse and how much he needed someone to help him...

Dark decided to be that someone.

The former thief slowly crawled to his knees before standing and stared out at the rooftops once again. He would help Satoshi get through this, whether it benefited him or not. He would do this for the boy. For once, Dark wasn't thinking of himself and how this opportunity would help him...

He was thinking about the broken bluenette and how he would desperately need someone to relieve his pain, whether he said so or not...

Dark raised a hand and called upon Wiz, who instantly attached himself to Dark's back in the form of his black wings. The kaitou dove from his rooftop and flew through the night unseen, towards the apartment of a Satoshi who was now stirring.

**---xxx---**

_Maybe... It was just a horrible dream... If I wake up now, I'll be in my bed, not in pain and about to get ready for school... That didn't just happen..._

Satoshi's hopeful theory was immediately crushed to pieces as his conscious stirred. The first thing he felt was the pain. The lower part of his body pulsed with ache as his eyes slowly peeled themselves open. Everything soon faded into focus and the sapphire irises dropped to his legs. He was still naked and the blood was caked along his thighs. His bedroom smelt of sweat and blood and the walls were dripping with the memories of the night's horrific events...

Satoshi sighed to himself and slowly turned himself over onto his stomach. The settled pain within his legs stirred as the boy slowly split his legs apart to attempt to crawl forward. Satoshi could take the awakened soreness for a while, but the instant he tried to shift to his knees, the pain exploded within his legs and forced a mangled cry from his lips. He immediately dropped back down and onto the bloodstained mattress, whimpering at the contact with the bed. More tears were called to his eyes as he shut them tightly and grit his teeth with pain and frustration. His frail body began to tremble as salty droplets leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"...Satoshi..."

The boy heard a familiar, concerned voice within his room, but didn't respond. He knew that voice... Inside his hazed mind, he could make out the tone of Dark Mousy...

The one who betrayed his word and left Satoshi alone when he needed him most...

"My god, Satoshi..." Dark moved towards the wounded boy who rested limply against his bloodstained bed. His own body began to shake with both fear and sorrow at the sight of the bluenette's tearstained cheeks, his quaking body, and the blood that was dried along his thighs.

Not even Krad's description prepared him for the terrifying sight that was before him. This truly was his worst nightmare...

The horrified kaitou stopped by the side of the bed and gazed down at his love with wide eyes. For once, he had no idea of what to do. Should he help move the boy? Let him be? Clean the blood off of him? Comfort him? What was one to do in this situation?

He swallowed, eventually deciding that he should speak with Satoshi for a moment if the boy was able to speak. Dark continued to stare at the shut eyes of Satoshi and tentatively reached a shaking hand towards his face.

"Don't touch me..." Satoshi growled quietly, and Dark's hand froze in mid air. Hurt, sapphire eyes were slowly revealed and glared at Dark. "I don't want your help... You... You said you'd always be here for me... You promised that my pain would be taken away..." Dark listened to the boy's words, his eyes widening further. Satoshi coughed before continuing weakly. "But here I am... Lying miserably on my bed, unable to move, insides reduced to nothing but ash... You liar... You weren't here for me... You let this happen... I... I mean-"

Satoshi grunted as he slowly moved his feeble arms and pressed them against the bed, using leverage to push him upwards, towards a kneeling position. A few suppressed whimpers and tears managed to flee the bluenette as he continued to push himself onto his knees. Dark stood still, afraid of touching the boy and Satoshi went on.

"I wanted to give you a chance... I thought that you could provide me with the happiness that I have been looking for... And the first time that I stand up for you, I get hurt..." Satoshi looked down at the bed spread through weak and blurry eyes. "Why... Why weren't you here for me...?"

Dark swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed, averting his eyes from the boy. "I didn't know-"

"But you said that you'd _always_ be here... You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me... You... You promised..." Satoshi slowly began to crawl upwards on his bed, towards the pillows, but was instantly stopped short when his legs moved. With a strained cry, he fell back to the bed, body trembling with the pain, following the example of his voice. "G-get out... Leave me alone... I... I don't want anything to do with y-you... You cause me more pain than I can...handle..."

Dark watched the boy curl up on his side, his back gently racking with quiet sobs. His heart broke for the boy in front of him, and he was about to oblige to Satoshi's wishes, but instantly stopped. He was here to help the boy. Despite what Satoshi had said, it was clear that he needed someone to be there. And if Dark wasn't that someone, then who was going to be?

Dark slowly stood and walked to the bathroom. He rummaged through a cupboard and eventually found a small, blue washcloth. The violet haired kaitou stepped to the sink to wet the rag and stared at his self in the reflection of the mirror before him. He wasn't too surprised when he found a small tear drip from his eye and seep down his cheek leisurely.

Shutting off the water, Dark rang the cloth out before wiping his wrist across his eyes, attempting to rid them of any more tears. He never cried. And he especially didn't want to cry in front of Satoshi.

Dark slowly walked back into the bedroom and found that the bluenette was in the same position he was in when Dark left him. The former thief swallowed at the sight, choking back more tears, and stepped over to the bed.

"I won't leave you alone, Satoshi," he said firmly and set the cloth on the nightstand to carefully crawl onto the bed. "I don't care what you say right now, but you need someone to help you... I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you when you needed me most, but I want to attempt to make that up to you right now..."

Satoshi didn't respond as he felt a warm hand gently slide underneath his side. Truth be told, some feelings of relief came to him. It felt good to know that someone cared enough to take care of him, even if it was the same being who caused him to hurt in the first place...

Dark paused momentarily and watched Satoshi for any signs of pain at his hand underneath him. When the boy remained silent, Dark slowly slid his other hand beneath Satoshi's knees. He crawled forward a bit more to curl his arms around Satoshi's frail form and gently pulled him close to his body. The bluenette whimpered quietly as Dark's grasp tugged on his legs, but otherwise did nothing else.

Dark swallowed again at the feeling of the trembling body in his arms and softly lifted Satoshi from the bed. He slowly crept up the bed and towards the pillows before, with the utmost care, putting Satoshi back down on the bed, face up and stretched out. Satoshi found no pain in this motion.

The kaitou let the boy go and reached over to grab the cloth before inching down the bed and towards Satoshi's legs. He sat at the boy's feet for a moment, contemplating on the best way to clean Satoshi off. He eventually came to the conclusion that, no matter what, he would have to spread Satoshi's legs.

"Satoshi... Can you spread your legs for me? Please?" he asked quietly.

Satoshi instantly shook his head, memories flooding back to him. He remembered the way that Krad had frozen him in place with his legs wide open and took advantage of him. He recalled the pain and the cruelty...

Dark whimpered and gently gripped Satoshi's ankle. "Satoshi, please... I have to spread your legs in order to clean you off-"

"Please, don't..." the Hikari moaned painfully. "I don't want to..."

Dark tenderly began to pull Satoshi's left leg from his other one. The boy gripped the bed spread tightly in response and tears formed in the corners of his shut eyes. Dark faltered at the sight of Satoshi in so much pain over relatively nothing and leaned over to gently kiss each of his toes.

Satoshi gasped abruptly at the warmness of Dark's lips on his toes and felt a wave of relaxation sweep over him at the feeling. His grip on the bed instantly untensed, as did the rest of his body, and, just for that moment, his ache was forgotten.

Dark smiled faintly to himself as Satoshi's body fell limp with ease and finally had Satoshi's legs apart. He continued to kiss the boy's small toes as he examined the blood that was caked within the pale inner thighs. His stomach churned unpleasantly as he thought of just how much force Krad would have to use in order to get that much blood...

"Just relax, Satoshi..." Dark murmured and carefully crawled forward to straddle the boy's knees, wet washcloth in hand. "I swear to god that I won't hurt you... I just want to wash this blood off of you..."

Satoshi gasped as the warm cloth was gently pressed against his leg. Tepid water trickled delicately down his skin and blood, eventually soaking the sheets. The bluenette felt surprisingly calm as Dark began to tenderly wipe a path down his thigh, cleaning off the crimson in the process. In the back of his mind, he realized that he didn't want Dark to leave him just yet. The former thief was providing him with the most kindness he had experienced in awhile, and he didn't want that to stop...

Dark withdrew the once blue washcloth once all of the blood had disappeared from the Hikari's legs and glared at the red stain upon the cloth. He made a silent vow to completely slaughter Krad if he ever came across the demon again.

The kaitou slowly slid off of the bed, dropped the rag on the floor and decided that he should take off at least the top sheet of Satoshi's bed. He untucked the bottom of the sheet from the frame of the bed and slowly began to slip the cover out from underneath Satoshi, watching his face cautiously. The boy, realizing what Dark was doing, grit his teeth and lifted his hips up in the slightest. Dark smiled faintly and yanked the cloth swiftly, pulling it completely off the bed. The bluenette slowly dropped his hips, whimpering quietly at the strain it caused.

Dark frowned as he gathered the sheet within his arms, figuring that that was the only sheet he could successfully remove without taking Satoshi completely off the bed. He plopped the washrag on top of the sheet. "I'll be right back, I promise..." he reassured softly and made his way to the room where Satoshi had placed a washer he had apparently bought. The former thief dropped both the cloth and the quilt into the washer, added the appropriate amount of soap and started the cycle.

Satoshi's mind was slipping in and out of consciousness in the silence. But every time he was awake, he thought of Dark. There was just something about the man that he couldn't stay mad at. Even though he claimed that Dark was the reason for is raping, he couldn't get over the fact that Dark was taking care of him right now. He wanted to stay mad, but found he couldn't...

He couldn't be angry with someone who cared for him.

"Satoshi, where do you keep your comforters?"

Satoshi's eyes slowly opened and he saw a very concerned looking Dark standing in the doorway. The boy nearly smiled at the care within those violet irises.

"There, in that cabinet," Satoshi responded, nodding faintly to a small cabinet built into the wall of his bedroom. Dark nodded and padded over to the cupboard and found a down comforter. Satoshi watched the door swing shut and Dark walk towards him, his mauve eyes never leaving his.

Dark placed the comforter over Satoshi's body, and the boy couldn't help but smile at the warmth. In return, Dark also smiled at the look of a weak smile on those thin lips that he had adored.

The thief wouldn't deny it; his hormones were raging. His love was lying on a bed in front of him, completely naked. Normally, he would take advantage of this situation. But he just couldn't. He knew how much hell the Hikari had been put through, and couldn't find it in himself to take advantage of Satoshi's weak state. He was, however, able to appreciate the beauty of the pale form. Even when it was tainted with crimson liquid, Satoshi's body was so beautiful and irresistible...

Dark drew himself from his thoughts and faintly shook his head, realizing that Satoshi would probably want to be alone right now. He leaned over to place a soft, yet loving, kiss on the boy's salty forehead.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi..."he breathed as he stood and walked towards the window. Satoshi watched Dark's form transform into nothing but a mere silhouette when backlit by the moon, and couldn't let the fact go that he didn't want Dark to leave him just yet.

He didn't want to feel alone.

"I... I trusted him..."

Dark immediately stopped and turned to face the bluenette, whose eyes were now closed again. Satoshi continued.

"I thought Krad loved me... I... I never thought he'd do such a thing..."

Instinctively, Dark stepped towards the bed at the pained tone in Satoshi's voice. He then found it clear that he couldn't leave his love just yet. He crawled onto the bed and kneeled next to Satoshi.

"I'm... I'm so-sorry for blaming you for this..." Satoshi's voice was so weak as he turned his head and opened his eyes to stare at Dark through injured eyes. "I just thought you had said that you would always be here for me... And you would take away my pain..."

"Satosh-"

"I'm not angry or disappointed at you, Dark..." Satoshi cut him off and paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "...I just realize now that you sometimes have to lower your standards..."

Dark whimpered quietly and leaned over to place repeated kisses on Satoshi's forehead. "I'm so sorry..." he breathed in between kisses. "Please, don't lower your standards...for me... I want to be everything...that you want... I want...you to trust me...with everything... I want you to place everything you have...in my hands...and I want to be able to help you... I'm so sorry that I have failed you...this time..." He pulled back to stare at the frail boy through blurred vision. "I promise, Satoshi... I won't fail you again... Hold me with the highest standards, and I swear to you... I will always be here. I will never let you fall again..."

A small smile curled the boy's lips as he slowly turned over on his side, so his entire body was now facing Dark. "I'll hold you to that..."

Dark smiled gently, forcing a single tear to dribble down his cheek. Satoshi reached a hand out swiftly to catch the tear on his index finger and stared at it. He was thoroughly shocked to see a tear produced from Dark's normally strong eyes.

"I only cry for you..." Dark said quietly and Satoshi's gaze shifted back to Dark's. Those irises were so warm... They were so loving and passionate... It was then that Satoshi knew he could trust Dark. He knew that Dark would stay true to his word and never let him fall...

"Dark..."

"Hm?"

Satoshi curled up underneath the blanket. "Can you do me a favor and not leave me? Just for tonight, I mean... Can... Can you stay with me? I don't want to feel alone anymore..."

Dark hummed happily at the question and nodded and slowly slid into a lying position. He tentatively curled up next to Satoshi, draping an arm around the boy's waist and pressing him as tight as he could to his chest. Satoshi smiled again and coiled tighter in Dark's embrace, inhaling the sweet aroma that the thief gave off.

"Thank you..." he breathed onto Dark's shirt, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over his conscious. Dark smiled and played lightly with Satoshi's pale blue locks that were greasy with old sweat. He placed a small kiss in them and found that, even through the bitter stench of the sweat, Satoshi's hair smelt fruity.

"Anytime..." he murmured and pulled Satoshi closer yet, also beginning to surrender to sleep. "And don't worry... You won't have to feel alone anymore... I will stay by you until I die..."

Dark frowned, remembering the fact that he was no longer immortal; that was how long he wanted to stay with Satoshi.

* * *

**Left Wing: **.:is jumping around:. DARK AND SATOSHI!! OTP!!! YAY!! Okay... Before I continue... REVIEW REPLIES! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! 

T.O.C.A.: Well, there's your Dark comforting Satoshi. I love them. I'm glad you liked the chapter- thanks for the review!

Ihni: Don't worry, I will tell Satoshi that he is love. And at the same time, I will shower him with enormous amounts of love and affection... (As will Dark, hopefully :) ) And I did think that Dark at a loss of words line was funny. I was glad that you thought so too; there needed to be some comic relief in the midst of that horrible chapter... And before you make your final decision about Krad, give him until the end of the series. He's not done yet. Whether or not you think that's a good thing... I don't know. Anywho- thanks for the review!

Mizuki hikari: I love torturing Satoshi. I know that sounds horrible (and don't get me wrong- I LOVE HIM.) but I do. He's just... yeah. Okay, stopping now. Thanks for the review!

kazeni: YAY! ADDED TO FAVORITES! .:feels happy:. And I explained Satoshi's thinking up in the right wing... I wouldn't exactly know ones thoughts after they are raped, but I've heard that something like that happens... Niave, yes, but still... Anywho, thank you for the review, and I hope this was a fast enough review!

crimsonrosepetals: .:enjoys reading your rant about Krad:. I can understand your fury, really. But I will ask one thing of you; hold off on your final judgement on Krad until the end. He is not done. And again, with Satoshi's reasonings, they're explained up in the right wing, even though I can completely understand your reasoning. It's not Dark's fault. Anyway, thank you for the review and the rant!

Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance: DARK IS HERE! YAY! And it's cute. Or at east I thought it was. I wanted so desperately to use (for the last line) something about Dark being immortal, so then he COULD stay by Satoshi's side for all eternity, but then I knew I'd get a lot of questions about that and my excuse would be it sounded cute. .:sighs:. Oh well... The idea gets across. Anywho, thank you for the review!

Mmmkay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was a bit nicer than the last... Okay, a LOT nicer than the last... But please review- reviews are the best thing in the world. And, I hope you enjoyed and until chapter sixteen!


	16. Chapter XVI: Unforgivable Sin

**Right Wing:** Oh my god, .:bows to all readers:. I am so sorry for this long update. It took... how many months? And it's not even that good of a chapter. I am so so sorry. I wasn't even that busy and I knew what was going to happen. It just took me forever to write it. .:sweatdrop:. My greatest apologies. But here it is. Chapter 16. Probably littered with all kinds of grammar and spelling mistakes. Please excuse those. I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I personally don't think so, but I think it gets the point across? Well, it had better. Let me know how it is. All right, you've already waited too long. I'll shut up now. Here is chapter 16 of Lips of an Angel.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

* * *

**Lips Of An Angel  
Chapter XVI: Unforgivable Sin**

**

* * *

**

"Krad, that's horrible..." Kei Hiwatari chuckled to himself as the scene of Krad's story ran through his mind. He could picture the entire rape so perfectly...

Krad sat across from Hiwatari, on the other side of the man's desk and smiled half-heartedly. He never really thought of his action of horrible. He was just fulfilling his dream, right? And that thief needed to be put in his place, did he not? Satoshi was his, and his alone. He simply just marked the boy as so with a pleasurable deed.

"Ah, dear Krad." Hiwatari was still snickering lightly to himself as he leaned back in his chair, steepled his fingers and grinned sadistically at the angel. "I am now very glad that I brought you back. That brat got what he deserved."

Krad's smile faded. Had he done something that bad? Sure, Satoshi had looked like he was in pain. And he knew that it was rape. But wasn't it just the kind of pain that would quickly go away? Nothing worse than what he had already done. Was he so wrong as to claim his property and accomplish his wish? He just wanted to be inside his Satoshi-sama... And he got it.

Was that wrong?

Kei continued, obviously not noticing the blonde's confused expression. "Oh, I wish I could have been there... Describe it for me once again, would you my servant?"

Krad nodded and looked at the wooden desk. "Satoshi-sama had looked like he did when he went through your beatings. Even though he was frozen in place, he could still display facial features. His eyes were tightly shut from the pain and his normally cool visage was scrunched from the pain that coursed through his body with very thrust... Beads of sweat from his temples mixed with the tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes... It was clear that he was in..."

Krad trailed off, realization smacking him in the face with the force of a cinderblock. He had hurt Satoshi. Not just hurt, but he violated him. Abused him with nothing but his own pleasure in his mind. Of course, to Krad, the boy had looked so angelic with his face presenting such agony. But the angel took a moment to think of the boy's feelings; something he didn't even think to do before. He was so caught up in the heat of the moment, he didn't even pause to think about the boy beneath him.

"Hm? Krad?" Hiwatari cut into his thoughts, obviously expecting Krad to finish his description. Krad swallowed.

"It... It was clear that he was in...pain..." The angel's voice cracked on the last word. He couldn't believe that he had been so blind. He had just wanted Satoshi to be his... He had wanted to push Dark away and claim the boy...

But now, he felt like he did nothing but push himself further from the Hikari.

"That brat is so naive," Kei said to himself through a grin. "He thought that he would be rid of his pain once he moved from this house. But I won't let him go so easily. He probably thinks he's safe and I have no idea where he is... Did it ever occur to _Akira Suyoshi_ that I could just go to inspector Saehara for his information?" He paused to chuckle lightly. "Oh well. This is _much_ more fun to watch..."

Krad wasn't listening. He was too busy beating himself up on the inside for what he had done. He really hadn't meant to hurt Satoshi so badly... He had just wanted to experience what he had longed for for so long... He had just wanted to make sure everyone knew that Satoshi was his and only his...

Hiwatari laughed quietly to himself and slowly stood from the desk, an action that snapped Krad from his thoughts. "Well done, Krad. You have done exactly what I intended you to do." The man subconsciously rubbed his cheek and that's when Krad saw it. Upon Mr. Hiwatari's right cheek was a small red mark, seemingly caused by slap or some strike to the face.

"What happened to your cheek?" Krad asked, even though he already knew the answer. He distantly recalled when Dark's fist slammed into the same spot on his face. He, too, should have a mark, but he wasn't bruised so easily.

"I honestly don't know," Kei responded as he moved towards the door. "There was a pressure in my stomach and a sharp sting in my cheek followed. It's probably not worth the worry, however." Krad turned in his chair to glare at the man's back as he stopped in the doorway. "Again, well done, servant. You may do what ever you want for the time being, but I do expect to see you sometime tomorrow."

The angel nodded silently and looked towards the window as Hiwatari left the room. He made an unspoken vow to visit Satoshi in the morning. Perhaps he could fix things then...

"Satoshi-sama..." he murmured to himself and stood from the desk. "I never meant to..."

**---xxx---**

Dark winced as the phone rang loudly, drawing him from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, somewhat grateful that the sun wasn't blinding him. The phone rang again and the violet-haired kaitou sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy next to him and slid off the bed to answer the annoying device.

"Hello?" he answered in a hushed voice.

"Dark?! What are you doing at Hiwatari's house?!" Daisuke's desperate tone sounded from the other end and Dark rolled his eyes.

"Not now, Dai. Satoshi wasn't feeling too well last night. I stayed over to help him."

"You could have told me before you just immediately left last night," Daisuke pouted from the other end and Dark sighed.

"You're right, Dai. Okay, I have to go no-"

"Wait! Is Hiwatari coming to school today?"

Dark glanced over his shoulder at Satoshi. The bluenette was still curled up in the comforter, his form rising and falling peacefully to the rhythm of his steady breathing.

"No, I don't think so..." Dark responded quietly.

"Oh. Okay... Will I see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be home tonight. Bye, Daisuke."

"Bye."

Dark hung up the phone and sighed to himself. The thought of Satoshi going to school now was so absurd. He silently wondered how someone could ask such a question, but then he remembered that not everyone knew about what happened last night. And he should probably keep it that way.

"Who was it?" Satoshi grumbled quietly. Dark flinched in surprise; he hadn't realized the boy was awake.

"That was just Daisuke," was the soft reply. The boy merely hummed in response and didn't move from his curled up position from beneath the blanket. Dark stared at the back of the bluenette's head as silence filled the room, unsure of what to do next.

"You can go home if you'd like," Satoshi spoke finally with a voice that seemed so fragile. Dark blinked as he crawled back onto the bed and sat next to the Hikari.

"Would you like me to leave?"

Satoshi coiled up further, not exactly wanting to voice the fact that he didn't want the former thief to leave. Truth be told, he enjoyed the company. Dark was acting like he really cared and Satoshi loved that feeling. Especially after what had just happened.

"I'll leave if you want me too," Dark spoke again, this time softer, as he used a gentle hand to play with a strand of the soft blue hair. Satoshi inhaled deeply and settled on the neutral answer.

"I don't care... Do what you want..."

Dark smiled warmly and slid his hand down Satoshi's face to cup his cheek gently. "Then I won't leave..." he murmured quietly, forcing a chill down the boy's spine.

The two sat in a comfortable silence in that same position for several moments. Neither of them felt like they had to say anything. Satoshi merely laid there, accepting Dark's kindness gratefully and Dark simply enjoyed staying by the boy. He watched Satoshi's still visage which oddly gave off a peaceful appearance despite what his body was feeling.

"Satoshi, I-"

"Satoshi-sama..."

Both Dark and Satoshi flinched at that voice. Dark from surprise and Satoshi from dread.

"Satoshi-sama, I-" Krad cut himself off as he noticed Dark's presence. Dark turned to meet the unreadable, golden irises before remembering. He remembered the state and pain the bluenette had been last night, and his eyes immediately hardened to rocks. Krad returned the glare, Satoshi's position forgotten for the time being. "What are you doing here, thief?" Dark immediately stood and Satoshi remained still, closing his eyes and merely listening to the exchange.

"I came here after I ran into you last night," Dark responded coldly, his violet irises swirling with loathing for his counterpart as he continued to approach the blond. The thief's voice took on an angry tone and he hissed, "do you have any idea what you _did_ to the poor boy? When I came here he was lying on his bed, tears flowing down his face and blood dried on his legs."

Krad's stomach churned unpleasantly at Dark's words, for he pictured that sight and found he didn't like it. He hated the thought of his Satoshi being in pain... But he had been caught so much in the moment last night...

"Why are you back here?" Dark continued angrily and reached up to grip the collar of Krad's jacket. "Did you come back here to finish him off? Cause him more pain? To make his life more of a hell-"

"Shut up," Krad grunted irritably and slammed his fist into Dark's cheek. Satoshi flinched at the sound but didn't move and Dark fell backwards with a small grunt. The blonde glared dangerously down at the violet haired kaitou. "Don't you dare talk down to me. Don't you dare act like you're better than me. You really shouldn't be talking, hypocrite. It's because of you that Satoshi-sama as suffered through so many things. It's because of you that he's beate-"

"SAYS THE BEING WHO JUST RAPED HIM!" Dark shot back, slamming his body into Krad, causing them to both fall into the wall. Dark forced his weight into the angel who didn't bother to struggle, pinning him to the wall. The two held a heated glare for a moment before Dark spoke again, this time much quieter.

"What are you doing here? Because if you're after Satoshi, I'm not going to let you touch him. Again. It was my mistake for not being here the first time and I promise that that won-"

"Save your heroic monologue," Krad interrupted irritably. "You've played the good guy for so long that you're now speaking to deaf ears." Dark's eyes narrowed and he seemingly ignored this comment.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I don't have to answer to you," Krad replied defiantly. "You're lucky I don't have you unconscious by now. You're really quite annoying when I need to do something." Dark pressed his body further into Krad's, forcing the angel up against the wall.

"I've killed you once. I can kill you again."

"Don't make threats you can't keep, Dark," Krad responded icily, his golden eyes colder than his voice. "You only killed me because of the present situation. You would never be able to do it again." With that he jerked his body to the side, freeing his right arm from Dark's grasp. He bent his arm to crash his elbow into Dark's nose, forcing at cry from the former thief as he fell to the floor.

The blonde glowered down at his counterpart as he casually brushed off his sleeves. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll finish what I came here to do." Dark grunted in disapproval as he continued to kneel on the ground, clutching his nose tightly.

Satoshi remained still as Krad's footsteps neared him; he kept his eyes shut and his body scrunched beneath the comforter. Krad's visage progressively morphed from anger and disgust to an odd expression of concern and regret. He reached a pale hand out to gently touch the boy's blue hair, but immediately withdrew it when Satoshi winced at the light encounter.

"Satoshi-sama..." Krad whispered softly and kneeled next to the bed, his golden eyes never leaving the boy's closed ones. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hur-"

"Krad," the Hikari whimpered in response, his body otherwise remaining absolutely still, "why did you do it?"

The angel swallowed and rested his hand on the bed, next to Satoshi's face. He normally would not let his guard down like this in front of his enemy, but he had to show his former tamer just how much he meant to him. He had to let him know that he didn't mean to cause him so much pain.

"Because I wanted you..." was his soft reply. This caught Satoshi's attention and his eyes slowly opened to look both weakly and painfully at Krad. "I wanted you so badly, Satoshi-sama. And I thought that you had wanted me as well. But when you told me that you wanted me to stop..." Krad paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, "...it was such a shock to me. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I wanted you... I wanted you so badly. And when I finally had the opportunity to truly take you, I was blinded by my own desire. I didn't even take you into consideration as I decided that I would disregard your will and take you as I pleased.

"It wasn't until this morning that I realized that I was wrong. It hit me how much pain you were in and I never thought that I could have sunk so low. When I was inside your mind I always loathed those who made you hurt. And to know that I had become one of those beings, I couldn't believe it..." Krad carefully stroked Satoshi's cheek, taking some relief in the fact that the boy didn't flinch away, as he stared into those sapphire eyes. "I'm so sorry, Satoshi-sama... Please forgive me..."

Satoshi took a moment to respond and Krad eagerly waited. The boy finally inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, but before those eyes were concealed, the angel could have sworn that he had seen a spark of anger. When the bluenette spoke, his words were strong but almost inaudible. "Did you come here because you're truly sorry or just to clear your conscience?"

Krad opened his mouth to respond but was instantly cut off by Dark.

"I think it'd be best if you left now, Krad," the former thief said coldly as he slowly stood, still clutching his nose. "Even when you try to be sincere, you do nothing but hurt him."

Krad didn't even bother to argue. The reality of Dark's words were finally hitting him painfully. He did cause Satoshi pain. Even when he didn't want to. He caused him pain. Even when he was inside Satoshi's body, he drew the boy from reality and gave him love that could never exist outside of his mind.

Satoshi and Dark both remained still as Krad slowly got up and walked gracefully over to the window. He leapt into the night without another word to either of the pair, his mind progressively deciding what needed to happen.

"There are only two sources that cause you pain, Satoshi-sama..." the blonde murmured quietly to himself as he soared off towards the Hiwatari manor. "I will not allow you to live in pain. I will eliminate them both."

* * *

**Left Wing:** Well, there you have it. I'm not going to say any more right now and I will get on with the review responses. Since you guys REALLY deserve them this time. Thank you to all of my reviewers. :)

Rikku Hikari: Well, here's the update... I'm sorry that it's not "soon" as you suggested. That was my fault. .:sweatdrop:. Anyway- DONE WITH HIWATARI! And I love Krad. He's so amazing to me, even after raping Satoshi. .:sighs:. Well, thank you for the review and you'll have to wait and find out what happens!

sAyUrI-aNbU: I'm really glad you like it! Again- ah, sorry about the long update. It was just me being lazy. .:nervous laugh:. I'll try to speed up the updates from now on. No promises though. ;P Thanks for the review!

T.O.C.A :) It makes me really pleased that you love it! And here is the next chappie. ... A few months late. Ah, again, sorry about that... Thanks for the review, though!

InsaneTrio: Kuruu: .:sighs:. Yes, I have that cursed complex because Satoshi is my favorite character... Followed closely by Krad... And here I am- torturing Satoshi and making Krad angsty. But what will I do with them in the end? .:smirks:. We'll see. And I'm glad you think the fic is cute! I love Dark and Satoshi:3  
Crade: AH COFFEE! gladly takes it Thank you so much!  
Okasamyn: Yay! You love it! That makes me so happy! Thanks!  
3: Thank you for the review!!

Fuzzy Niffler: TOSHI-KUN! .:glomps:. Sorry. Had to. :3 YAY FOR DARK AND SATOSHI! .:chuckles:. We do pwn, don't we, my Toshi-kun? Anyway, we wrote a nice SatoshixKrad lemon! Well, we RPed it, but you know... Basically the same thing... I'm almost done typing Dark Blue. When are you going to get on Golden Blood? .:eyebrow:. ... I guess I really shouldn't be getting on you though. I've taken awhile too. .:loves you:.

Mink-Chan15: Yeah, ukes are made just for abuse, aren't they? I do that to Daisuke too. You'll see that in a later story that my friend and I wrote. And here is more of the story that you want. Apologies for the long update, but here it is, none the less! Thanks for the review!

xsophia-loves-youx: YAY VIRTUAL COOKIE! .:munches on it:. Mm, thank you:3 Haha, sorry about the not updating soon thing again... I'll try to fix that in the next chapter. No guarantees, though. Thank you for the add, cookie and review!

Death-note-LMMN: First off- I LOVE KIRA! .:coughs:. Sorry, had to. Your screen name and yeah... All right. Krad and Satoshi are completely my favorite characters too! Satoshi being first, just like you. And I might get hit for this, but the raping wasn't originally part of the story. It just happened and I now have an ending that makes me feel better. But yes, thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like the story!

All right, this is where I leave you now. When I will update... I really don't know. Hopefully it won't be 3 months or so again. But I assure you that reviews would speed up the process... .:wiggles eyebrows:. Yeah, uh, anyway- BEAR WITH ME! Thank you to all who reviewed and until next chapter!


	17. Chapter XVII: The Pledge

**Right Wing:** Oh my god- (isn't that how I started out my last Right Wing?)- if I don't suck at this updating thing, I don't know who does. I am SO SORRY. See, this is why I don't promise fast updates, because I NEVER DO THEM. I AM SO SO SORRY. .:bows to readers thousands of times:. I suck, I know. I am so sorry, but HERE IT IS NOW! CHAPTER 17! Please excuse the mistakes- I did edit it. Very quickly. Oops.The review replies are at the bottom and I am going to shut up now so that you can get on with this chapter and read it. Please read and review and ENJOY!

Oh- sorry, one more thing. The conversation between Dark and Satoshi at the beginning is about pre-Krad-love in Satoshi's life. Understood? I had better not get any reviews about that. Okay. Done now. Except for the stupid disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **No, sadly, my OTP does not belong to me... Nor does my favorite homicidal angel. Nor does my favorite series ever... I cry every night because of this.

Truly done now.**

* * *

**

**Lips Of An Angel  
Chapter XVII: The Pledge**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't until two, full days later that Satoshi was able to move around without the aid of Dark or any objects. It had taken hours of determination, pain and endurance to get him through his own physical therapy, but he had managed to recover. And during that entire two days, Dark never left his side.

Even now, when the boy had fully recovered, the angel refused to leave him. The two found themselves at midnight on the third day on Satoshi's balcony, staring out at the darkness of the night.

"Isn't your family worried by now?" Satoshi asked lightly as he subconsciously rested his shoulder against the thief's. He hadn't realized what he had done until Dark shifted to place his arm around the bluenette while simultaneously watching his love from the corner of the eye. Satoshi made no reaction to this movement. This made Dark very pleased and he smiled to respond to Satoshi.

"They can wait," was his airy reply.

"My step-father would have never allowed that," Satoshi responded quietly, shifting his legs to bend one knee upwards. Dark hummed thoughtfully and turned his head to place a gentle kiss in the boy's blue hair.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, do you?"

"No... I guess not..." There was a long pause as Satoshi hesitated to say his next few words. Dark sensed this uncertainty and remained silent, letting the boy know that he could say anything he wanted. Satoshi soon picked this up and said quietly, "I feel like he's watching me."

Dark blinked and looked at Satoshi, his violet irises mixed with concern and confusion. But mostly concern. "What?"

Satoshi pulled away from Dark and slumped against the wall further, pulling both knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. He turned his head away from Dark as he spoke, not wanting the former thief to see his expression, for even he wasn't sure what it displayed. "I feel like he's always there. I know he's not, but I every time I turn around I can almost feel him there. I feel those brown eyes on me and that smug smirk like I'm playing right in his hands." Satoshi rested his cheek on his knee, still not facing Dark, "I feel that despite the fact that I moved out of his house, he still has control over my life. I still live in a subtle fear of him."

Dark listened to these words. He took them in as Satoshi talked and his anxiety did nothing but increase. Whenever Satoshi had a suspicion, there was a rare chance that he was just imagining something. If Satoshi felt there was something going on, then there was most likely something going on.

But what could they do? They had done everything they could without completely relocating the boy to a different country or murdering the man. If Kei Hiwatari was antagonizing Satoshi even now, then the bluenette would forever be antagonized.

Dark couldn't even bear that thought.

"Have you ever thought that it would just be so much easier to just disappear from this world?"

The kaitou was drawn from his thoughts at Satoshi's faint words. He found that those distant sapphire eyes were now on him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Satoshi's visage remained unchanging, just like his tone, which continued to sound with a soft, weak tone. "Have you ever thought of suicide?"

Dark looked at the balcony below him. "No. I have never thought of suicide. I've never wanted to commit suicide, even when I was immortal. Why would I-?"

"You've never had something in your life that just seemed so unbearable that you couldn't take it anymore? Never in all of the 300 years you've lived?" Satoshi sat up and looked at Dark almost desperately, a look that caught the angel off guard coming from such a normally cold face. "You've never thought it would just be so much easier if you didn't have to go through all of this shit? Did it ever occur to you whatever is after this life could be so much bet-?"

"No, Satoshi," Dark said firmly, facing the bluenette, his eyes now taking on a foreign hue of something that looked a lot like anger. "Suicide is a selfish and stupid move. It's a coward's way out. When you kill yourself, you leave behind so many people that love you. They _suffer_ because of your selfish move!"

The boy's next words came out before he could stop them. "But what if no one loves you?"

The night stilled. Recently melted violet gazed into hardened sapphire silently. Everything remained frozen as can be for what seemed like eternity. The kaitou's mind had even shut down from those stinging words.

"Wh-what if it just seemed like no one wanted you...? Why... Why would you want to live then?" Satoshi murmured first as he dropped his head and gazed at the stone surface below him. "Would you consider taking your life then if no one loved you? Would it be such a selfi-"

The Hikari was cut off by his own breath hitching as a warm hand gently cupped his cheek. The shaking palm gently tilted his head upwards until he was staring into the eyes of his 'enemy'. His blue eyes widened as he saw the faintest hint of a tear glazing over those mauve irises.

Dark's lips barely moved as he breathed.

"_I_ have..._always_ loved you..."

Before another word could be exchanged, Satoshi's lips were covered with Dark's. The boy's entire body immediately relaxed as those warm lips gently played with his own and his eyes slowly fluttered closed. Dark shifted closer to his love, wrapping his free arm around the slender waist as his tongue carefully glided over Satoshi's lower lip. Satoshi felt his body begin to shake as he parted his lips for the kaitou.

That familiar, fulfilling sensation pulsed all throughout the Hikari's body as his mouth grew hotter with Dark's tongue. The feeling soon became too much and he had to pull away to gasp for breath, his frame trembling in the aftermath of that feeling he had missed over the past few days.

"Please, Satoshi..." Satoshi peeled his eyes open to stare into the pained irises of Dark as the thief spoke. "_Please_... Don't leave me here..."

The boy swallowed as he slowly shook his head, murmuring in response, "I-I won't..."

Dark pulled his love close, his arms protectively wrapping around the fragile body. Satoshi took the embrace gratefully, burying his face into the angel's warm shirt. He loved the feeling that trickled throughout his body when he was so close to Dark. It was so warm...inviting... So loving...

"I love you... Now and forever..." Dark breathed into Satoshi's pale locks. The Hikari tangled his fingers within the cloth of Dark's shirt, his response feeble.

"Thank you..."

**---xxx---**

(Two nights later - Satoshi's apartment balcony)

_God_, those lips felt so good...

The breeze flowed through his violet hair as his senses were quickly diminished. Dark moaned quietly into Satoshi's mouth as he placed each of his hands on either side of the boy, pinning his love to the railing behind him. The bluenette responded with a faint noise of his own, his lips submitting to the kiss he was wrapped up in.

This moment, however, didn't last very long. The two were interrupted by the small sound of something hitting the balcony they now stood on.

The former thief growled in disapproval as he reluctantly parted his lips from Satoshi's and glanced down at what the offending object might be. Much to his surprise, it was a small envelope that had two words scrolled across it.

_Akira Suyoshi._

"...Wha-at?" Satoshi breathed in confusion as he saw the envelope.

"Someone needs to learn to use the mail box," Dark stated irritably as he pulled away from the boy and picked up the paper. The bluenette stared at the object for a moment longer before he took it from Dark. Whatever the envelope might conceal was a complete mystery to each partner.

Satoshi carefully withdrew a neatly folded piece of paper from beneath the flap. It was clearly a letter of some sort.

"What is it?" Dark asked as he subconsciously placed two fingers within one of Satoshi's pockets. Satoshi shook his head, a look of puzzlement still upon his visage.

"I don't know." He slowly opened the piece of paper and his heart stopped as he saw the neat handwriting. Sapphire eyes widened as they scanned across the all too familiar letters. It wasn't possible... How had he...?

"Satoshi?" Dark's concerned voice failed to withdraw the Hikari from his trance-like state. The kaitou removed his hand from Satoshi's pocket and placed it gently on the pale cheek, worry taking over his own features. "Satoshi? What is it?"

"... He found me..."

Dark barely heard the weak words. But when he did, he ripped the piece of paper from Satoshi's shaking fingers and read the contents for himself.

_Akira Suyoshi:_

_I must admit that I am truly inspired by your almost successful attempts to escape me, but you should know better than that._

_Satoshi Hiwatari._

_Now that it's cleared up that I have found you, I have a request. Tomorrow, Monday, at 8:00 PM. I wish to see you and your lover in my study. The matters of discussion are vital to both you and I._

_And if you decide not to show up?_

_Well, I think you are quite aware of the consequences. Especially since I know where you are now._

_Kei Hiwatari_

"... You realize that you can't go, right?" Dark's tone took on a nearly desperate tone as he looked up from the paper and at a clearly shaken Satoshi. In the back of his mind, he noted how amazing and horrible it was that one simple letter from one simple man could degrade the normally composed teenager into something that looked like a nervous wreck.

"H-He..." Satoshi breathed, his entire body trembling from the horrible thought that he was no longer free. "I-I... I have to..."

"No," Dark said firmly, dropping the letter to the concrete below them as he took the boy's shoulders firmly. "You can't. I won't allow it-"

"He's going to find me- he's already found me," Satoshi shot back with a voice that shook with fear. "If I don't go, things will be so much worse later on..."

Dark watched helplessly as Satoshi hid the fact that he was nearly breaking down inside. The former thief couldn't blame him. The Hikari had lived for so long without his stepfather. His mind probably was already beginning to forget about the wretched man. But the bastard decides to abruptly drop back into the boy's life to torment him further.

On top of that, Satoshi's first love had suddenly popped back into the boy's life.

While he was falling for his supposed enemy.

And his body and mind were still healing from the pain of his raping about four days ago.

The stress and pain was enough to drive anyone insane.

Dark was finally beginning to catch a glimpse of why the boy had contemplated suicide...

"I... I won't leave your side..." the angel whispered gently as he saw that there was not a strong enough argument against the Hikari. He carefully released Satoshi's shoulders and slipped one of his hands into the boy's. "He requested for me to be there as well... And I will be. I will be at your side the entire time, Satoshi. And, I swear to god, if he dare lays a finger on you... I won't let him live."

Satoshi could only manage a faint nod. While he trusted Dark's words completely and heard the sheer determination within the kaitou's voice, there was something that told him that this meeting had nothing to do with his relationship with Dark. Or Krad, for that matter. Something told him that he was not the one who was about to be beat...

And that thought scared him more than anything.

He had learned many times before that the worst pain is never one's own.

**---xxx---**

Krad smiled bitterly to himself from his spot atop a neighboring apartment building. The invitation had been sent. The deed had been done. The pieces were finally together...

The angel leaped from the building and spread his brilliant wings to sail into the night.

"I apologize for the excess pain, Satoshi-sama..." His voice was barely audible to even himself, "but I promise. Everything will make sense in the end. Everything will finally be right..."

* * *

**Left Wing:** Hmkay, I hope you enjoyed it! Here are the responses to all of you wonderful people who review the story. Honestly, you guys make my life so much better.

ryka phoenix: Nice guess. About Krad killing himself and Kei, I mean. But I can't tell you that. .:smirk:. You will find out within the next chapter or two, though, I swear. However long that will take, though... .:sweatdrop:. I'm sorry- I can't say honestly. Anyway, I apologize for the long update, again, and thank you for the review!

sAyUrI-aNbU: Yeah, at least I updated. I'm not going to let this story die until it's over. ...Even if it takes three years... .:sweatdrop:. My apologies for my suckiness with updating. Thank you for the review!

Ihni: Isn't it odd to see Krad with a conscience? It's actually quite fun to write though. And I'm glad you're still here- even after the long beginning and updates. .:cookies for you for staying:. Thanks for the review!

Fuzzy Niffler: ...Being mean to Krad is fun. .:feels ashamed for saying that:. And I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter- makes me feel a bit better about it. Hm, speaking of Dark and Satoshi, when's the next chapter of Dark Blue coming out? .:raises eyebrow:. That entire story is even TYPED, Satoshi... .:sigh:. Ah well... I'll leave you along about it... But when this story is done, I will be on your ass about BOTH of our stories. . . . Not like I ever get off your ass in the first place. ;P

BandHallNinja-chan: .:smiles gratefully:. I'm glad you like my story so much! And don't worry- you don't sound like a crazy fangirl. I really like hearing things like that; it makes me feel a lot better about writing this. ... And a bit more guilty for the long updates. .:sheepish smile:. Well, I hope you stay with it from now on, and thank you for the review!

KleptoPyroManiac: Hm, I'm sorry, but I can not tell you if you're right... It would be rather horrible of me to kill him again though, right? .:sigh:. We'll see what happens... Anyway, thank you for the review! .:smiles broadly:.

crimsonrosepetals: I agree with you- one source of Satoshi's pain needs to be murdered. The other needs to be spared. Definitely. But I can't say what happens. .:tapes lips shut for a moment before ripping off the tape to continue:. I apologize for the long wait- I suck with it, I know... And I love Dark and Satoshi. They rock my world. :) Thank you for the review!

T.O.C.A.: .:clears throat:. Before I get started, I would like to say this- CONGRADULATIONS- YOU ARE THE 100TH REVIEW!!! .:throws a party:. Honestly, when I saw that 100 review mark, it made my day, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!! .:gives you thousands of helpings of your dessert of choice:. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you, although the real action hasn't quite happened yet. I plan on making the next chapter the most intense ever... Which means it will take awhile for me to write... .:sigh:. I apologize in advance, but please bear with me! Thank you for the 100th review!

Nameless Little Girl: Thank you:)

Dark Butterfly 9: I believe I already replied it you personally, but I just wanted to say again that your review made me so happy! There was so much substance in it along with some constructive critism, which helps me so much. Thank you, again! I apologize, though, if this was too much of a cliffhanger again. .:sweatdrop:.

inu-youkai 911: Haha, I liked the melodramatic announcing. That's what this story needs- perhaps I'll hire a professional narrator. ;P Anyway, Satoshi is my favorite character as well, but he's just so much fun to torture. I am a sadistic bitch in that way... .:sweatdrop:. Ah well. Thank you for the review, and I apologize for the long wait. .:bows:.

kazeni: I'm glad that you agree with how I portray the charaters. I'm always afraid that I'm making things a bit too melodramatic... It appears not, though, so thank you for enlightening me on that. :) Thank you so much for the review, and, again, I am so sorry for making the wait so long!

Okay, this is where I depart. Hopefully we'll talk a bit sooner than we have been. REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE SO MUCH BETTER, AND YOU CAN ONLY UNDERSTAND THAT IF YOU WRITE AS WELL. .:waves:. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Until next chapter!


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Prestige

**Right Wing / Left Wing:** Well, I discovered, that once I started writing this chapter, I couldn't stop. That's good for both of us. I'm actually very proud of myself for getting this out as early as I did. Hopefully it doesn't suck. And hopefully it's not too confusing. That's what I'm nervous about. .:smiles anxiously:.

Anyway, here lies the climatic chapter. Please excuse all mistakes- this was self-edited. .:sweatdrop:. And there will be no review replies (or anything after the chapter, for that matter). I think it's more dramatic if I just leave it when the chapter ends. So, THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED- YOU HAVE MADE MY DAYS SO MUCH BETTER! .:cyber brownies for you all:.

And yes, I know I'm a horrible person.

**Disclaimer:** It's probably a good thing that I don't own DN Angel... Even though I dearly wish I did.

All right- I believe that's it... So, without further ado, Chapter 18.

**

* * *

**

Lips Of An Angel  
Chapter XVIII: The Prestige

* * *

The clock chimed 8:00 as Satoshi's foot set itself down in the study of Kei Hiwatari. Dark was not a foot behind as he followed. The pair came to see that nothing about the normal study had changed; the warm smell was even the same. Such a deceiving stench.

"Ah, Satoshi and Dark. Wonderful to see you again." Kei Hiwatari stood from his place behind his desk, his arms open in what appeared to be a welcoming gesture. Neither Satoshi nor Dark stepped closer; they both remained in the doorway to the study.

"What do you want?" Dark asked icily as he glared horridly at the man. Hiwatari, seeing that the two would not come any closer to him, sat back down, his deceiving smirk upon his lips.

"What do you mean?" Was the simple reply. This forced an irritated growl from Dark, and that was when Satoshi decided to chime in.

"What was the letter for?" the boy asked casually and continued with a voice holding a lot more composure than he felt. "And please keep this quick. I have a meeting I need to attend." He figured that he needed to at least act like he was no longer afraid of his step-father and that he had some upper hand in this conversation. His voice had even managed to stay steady through the lie.

Kei Hiwatari let out a cold chuckle. "Oh, my schedule revolves around you now, does it? Well-"

"What do you want?" Dark repeated, this time a bit more angrily.

Hiwatari's brown eyes flashed to Dark, the amused tone within them very apparent. "A bit touchy today, aren't we, Dark?" He paused to chuckle and Satoshi had to lean backwards, into Dark, to prevent the thief from charging the man before him. "But if you must know, it was not me who was behind this plan. Yes, I was the one who wrote the letter, but I did it under the... _influence_ of someone else."

"That would be me."

Both Dark and Satoshi jumped at a solemn voice that sounded from behind them. Krad stood in the doorway, his face as blank as a sheet of paper. Satoshi swore that his eyes, hair and skin all seemed to hold a paler hue than usual.

"I was the one who wanted you two here," Krad continued as he stepped towards Dark and Satoshi, forcing the two to step backwards and further into the study. The blonde stopped to shut the door behind him before brushing past the pair and walking towards the center of the room. Dark instinctively placed his hand on Satoshi's wrist, his amethyst eyes shooting daggers towards his counterpart. Krad apparently noticed this motion.

"You needn't worry, Thief," he said as he faced Kei Hiwatari, who was grinning broadly at the angel. "I do not intend to hurt Satoshi-sama. Blood _will_ be shed tonight, but it will not be his..."

This only made everyone in the room more uneasy than before. Hiwatari's grin faded in the slightest, Satoshi's face took on an almost concerned look, and Dark's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Krad, what is this about?" Kei asked rather coolly. The evil smirk twisted his lips, "If you do not enlighten me, Satoshi's blood will be shed-"

"Satoshi-sama's blood will _not_ be shed," Krad confirmed coldly, his eyes flashing with a deadly look. It was a look that even silenced Kei Hiwatari. "And you will find out soon enough. If I were you, I would not push your luck more than that. You and I are already balancing on an unraveling thread."

The anxiety soon became too much for Satoshi. The entire situation that the four of them were placed in was making him nervous, and Krad's habit of speaking in riddles did nothing but enhance his unease.

"Krad," the boy said quietly as he attempted to keep a relaxed look upon his face, "what's going on?"

The angel turned for the first time to acknowledge Satoshi's presence. A glass smile formed upon his lips, one that looked as if it would crack. Dark automatically tightened his grip on Satoshi's wrist as the blonde turned to face them, but Satoshi found his heart sinking. He had never seen the blonde give him a look that held such sincerity while looking so fragile.

"I never deserved you, Satoshi-sama. Even from day one. A being as horrible as myself never deserved someone as pure as you." Krad took a few steps forward, ignoring Dark as he growled, and stopped only when he was a foot away from Satoshi. Confused, sapphire eyes gazed upwards at golden irises, which held a look that seemed almost bittersweet. It was a look that balanced on the line between sorrow and love.

"It was selfish of me to believe that I could give you everything that you are worthy of," Krad continued. "I used to think that I could give you everything. That I could take away your fears, your pain, and your problems. That I could give you that feeling of ever lasting love and could always be there for you."

The angel raised a shaking hand to touch it gently to Satoshi's pale cheek. Dark's hand on the boy's wrist tensed while a shiver ran down the bluenette's spine at the cold touch. Krad's hand felt as cold as death.

"I was so naive..." Krad murmured almost inaudibly. "I was doing nothing but pulling you from the real world so that you could believe the dream that I had created. I took you from everything that mattered only to fulfill my desires... I gave you a lie so trustworthy that it made you fall in love with me..."

"Krad," Satoshi said weakly, his eyes widening as he leaned away from his angel, "you're not making any sens-"

"Now that I see how wrong I was," Krad cut Satoshi off feebly, that heart-breaking smile never leaving his face, "now that I see all the pain that I caused you... I've caused you so much pain in so many different ways... It's time for me to right my wrongs, Satoshi-sama." The angel's voice took on a deadly tone as his smile faded, "but I'm not the only one at fault."

Krad whipped around to face Kei Hiwatari, whose visage now looked more fearful than anything.

"I'm not the only one who needs to right their wrongs," the angel finished confidently as he reached into his pocket. Everything in the room seemed to freeze as the pale hand reappeared clutched around a small blade. Everything, that is, except for Krad, who gave a maniacal grin at the horrified look on Hiwatari's face. His sinister chuckle resounded throughout the room.

"I've waited for so long to see that look upon your face," Krad said. His voice progressively rose with insanity; "I have not yet been in the position to force it upon your features. That is, until now."

"Krad..." Satoshi said warningly. The Hikari turned at the sound of the voice, but did not look at the boy. Instead, his eyes landed upon Dark.

"I need you to do something for me," he said quietly. Dark was taken aback by the nice tone within his enemy's voice, but glared nonetheless.

"I owe you nothing."

"I just ask that you hold Satoshi-sama," Krad murmured, apparently discarding Dark's previous comment. "Hold him back with everything you have and don't let him come any closer."

Satoshi's eyes widened in fear. "Krad, what are you-"

The boy was cut off by a surprised gasp escaping his lips as the blade slashed through Krad's own wrist, immediately staining the beautifully pale skin with blood. However, it was Hiwatari who let out a yelp of pain. He jumped up from his chair as blood dripped from his own wrist as well.

"What-!?"

"You shouldn't play with fire if you are unaware of the third degree burn," Krad stated in an almost triumphant voice, holding up his wrist which held a cut identical to the one upon Kei's wrist. Kei's eyes widened in shock and dread as they traveled from his cut to Krad's.

"What is going on?!" he cried with an uncharacteristic tone of panic.

"You should have done a little research before you chose to revive me in order to make Satoshi-sama's life a living hell," the blonde stepped towards the desk, slashing another cut through his raised wrist. Hiwatari whimpered faintly again, while Krad showed no sign of pain at all.

"Krad!" Satoshi yelped, "Stop it!" The boy stepped forward, only to be caught at the waist by Dark. The thief pulled Satoshi close to his body, his eyes widening in both shock and surprise as he watched the scene before him.

The Hikari Curse watched the crimson blood seep from his wrist and drip from his pale skin. His face contorted to show something like satisfaction before he spoke calmly. "When you decide to resurrect the dead, Kei Hiwatari, you have to pay a dear price. A price that, apparently, you know nothing of. Whenever you bring a being back to life, you become bound to that being. It's an invisible bond that binds your fate to theirs."

Hiwatari shook his head rapidly, attempting to ignore the horrible pain within his wrist. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned his back against the wall. "No, no that's not true. I had never heard of such a th-"

Krad quickly closed the gap between him and the brunette. He used his hand that now dripped with blood to grasp Hiwatari's neck tightly, pinning the man to the wall.

"Then how do you explain the deserving pain that pulses through your body? The blood that seeps from your slashed wrists? Your cuts that are identical to mine?" Krad flashed his teeth through a grin as a helpless whimper escaped Kei's lips as he attempted to gasp for air. "Do you realize it yet, Hiwatari? Do you realize that my fate is your fate? Do you realize that my pain is your pain? Do you realize that my death is your death?"

"KRAD!" Satoshi's voice had grown more desperate now as he struggled within Dark's arms. "NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

His master's pleading words stung his ears. Krad swallowed as he abruptly yanked himself away from Hiwatari, who fell to the ground in a coughing mess. The angel made no efforts to look at his former tamer, for he knew that his mind would be changed in an instant if he saw those eyes.

No, he could only face Satoshi when it was too late.

When his fate was already sealed.

"I loathe you," Krad spat as he stared disgustedly down at Hiwatari, who was only just beginning to catch his breath. "I hate you. I want so badly to see you suffer. I want to see your face contort in a pain so horrifying that you can't help but scream... But to hate you is to hate myself."

Kei's horrifying scream pierced the room as Krad inserted the blade into his own cheek. Krad did nothing but grin hysterically as he watched the man writhe in pain while he slowly drew a line down his cheek with the dagger.

"You and I are the exact same," Krad spoke with the knife still in his cheek, enjoying every bit of pain that resounded through his body. It was the pain he deserved. His just reward. "We do nothing but inflict agony. You and I are the only sources of Satoshi-sama's pain. If we never had existed, his life would be normal. He would be happy with the way things are in his life and have little to no regrets... But, alas, you and I had to live-"

A content groan escaped the angel's lips as he jerked the blade harshly downwards and from his own cheek. Kei convulsed violently as a moan also escaped from him, but it was a sound of pure anguish.

"I hate you. You wretched bastard. Someone who doesn't care about the most precious being in the world..." Krad's voice trailed off lightly as the thick, crimson liquid dripped from his face like tears.

"PLEASE, KRAD!" Satoshi yelped, foreseeing what was about to happen. He thrashed about in Dark's arms, who struggled to keep his hold, despite the fact that it killed him inside to see his love in this state. "DON'T! PLEASE DON'T CONTINUE-"

"I hate myself," Krad continued, this time a bit louder, despite the fact that his voice was strained with the efforts of attempting to block out his love's cries. "A wretched bastard. Someone who was too blind to see the pain he inflicted on the most beautiful being in the world..."

"KRAD! KRAD, LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!" Satoshi cried desperately as he watched the angel eye the blade in his hand. "I FORGIVE YOU! YOU DIDN'T HURT ME! I'M FINE! SEE!? I'M PERFECTLY FINE! YOU DON'T NEED TO GO THROUGH WITH TH-!"

"I DO!" Krad finally couldn't take it anymore as he yelled his words and turned on a heel to face a frantic Satoshi. He froze momentarily as he saw that rare look of anxiety within Satoshi's features. It was so foreign the way the emotion contorted the Hikari's normally cold visage; his eyes were wide with fear, his pupils dilated with the shock, and his lips parted slightly from worry.

It just wasn't right to see that look on such a beautiful face. It seemed like the emotion was physically impossible, with the way it distorted such an appearance...

But everything would be better this way.

In the end, it would be for the best.

The angel had to repeatedly say those words in his mind to block out the immediately guilt he felt from looking at his love.

Krad closed his eyes to help compose himself. He didn't need to look at that face any longer. He focused on the warm feeling of the thick substance dripping from his face and wrist. It felt so hot in comparison to his skin... It was nearly a pleasurable feeling...

"Krad," Satoshi breathed, his voice a bit calmer now. "You don't need to do this... Please, everything can be solved a different way-"

"No. I once swore to you that I would take away your pain, Satoshi-sama," Krad replied with whisper, his golden eyes remaining shut. "I haven't kept to my word over the years. I've left you vulnerable in so many ways... Such a sin should be punished justly."

Just as Hiwatari grasped his desk in attempts to stand, Krad took the blade and abruptly slashed a line up his own stomach. The man's yelp masked Krad's small moan as they both fell to the floor, Hiwatari in a crumpled heap and Krad to his knees. Satoshi's eyes automatically began to water as he fought against Dark's strong grip.

"KRAD-!"

"Satoshi-sama..." Krad murmured weakly as he placed his hands on the floor beneath him, the bloodstained blade still gripped between his fingers. He bowed his head to his tamer who stopped moving to stare wide-eyed at the angel. "I love you. I always have and I swear that I always will... But I▓m the error in this equation... The outcast that never belonged to begin with...

"I was never meant to be with you, Satoshi-sama. I see that now. I was just desperately holding onto a false reality that I had denied for so long..." A bitter laugh momentarily interrupted Krad's nearly inaudible words, "I'm sorry... I was such a fool."

"N-no, Krad, please, stop thi-" Satoshi abruptly stopped when he saw his stepfather begin to crawl pitifully towards the door. Krad, also, noticed this motion and growled in disapproval before he swiftly extended his legs before him and slashed a deep cut through his own ankle.

Hiwatari immediately cried out and fell back to the floor, attempting to cradle his injured ankle. Tears now poured down the man's cheeks and his whimpers eventually transformed into pitiful, racked sobs. The blonde slowly turned his head, his entire body now shaking with the unheard pain, peering sinisterly at Kei from underneath his silk hair. A smirk twisted his bloodstained lips.

"Pathetic," he spat quietly. "I'm ashamed that I was never able to go against a disgraceful human like you. You're nothing but a weak bastard who does nothing but promise hollow threats." Krad took a moment to glance down at his clothing. His white cloak was now stained with a deep red, as was the bottom of his slacks. He gave a peaceful hum as the outline of the cloth blurred in the slightest.

"Kra-ad..." Satoshi had stopped squirming with in Dark's arms as he whimpered his angel's name quietly. "P-Please...you don't deserve this..."

"How wrong you are, Satoshi-sama..." The curse's attention shifted back to his former tamer, that same, bitter grin still upon his features.

The instant their irises met, a bond was created. A silent, concentrated link. Gold mixed with sapphire in order to form the union of understanding; it was a union much like the connection that had bound them not too long ago. It was then that the other's pain was understood, no matter the physical disconnection. It was then that each being was left so vulnerable- so vulnerable, yet so secure.

The bond of ultimate trust.

The bond between tamer and angel.

"Please..." Satoshi whispered as a single tear dripped from his eye. "Please, don't do it..." Krad shook his head faintly, pretending like those words had not penetrated him the least.

A gesture that successfully hid the agony beneath the angel.

"I wonder why you care so much... You don't love me..." Krad gave one, last, gentle smile to the one he loved. It was a look that left no blame. It was a look that said one thing and one thing only.

_But I love you._

Not one more word was spoken before Krad made his move. The blade was swiftly entered into the angel's chest, the murderous hand his own. A hot, sweet sensation of agony blossomed within his chest, but one would not know it by the pleasured look on his face. Hiwatari's scream was not heard by the angel's ears. The only sound he could hear was the shriek of pure terror that fled from Satoshi's lips.

He fell forward, and to the floor, blood now leaking from the corners of his mouth. He continued to grin victoriously as he felt each of his senses slowly fading. His master's scream soon became silent to his ears, but he knew it was still there.

How the angel wanted so badly to tell the boy that it didn't hurt... That he was finally free... That he would no longer have to worry about pain anymore...

Krad couldn't help but give a victorious sound at that. He had successfully eliminated both sources of Satoshi's pain. There wasn't one doubt it in his mind that Hiwatari was already dead. And, god, that thought satisfied him more than anything. Even more than the pain that slowly began to shut down his mind.

The curse watched as darkness crept up from the corners of his vision. He waited anxiously for it to swallow everything whole, but before that could happen, his Satoshi-sama was at his side. The golden eyes strained themselves to try to focus the blurry outline of the beautiful boy, but his attempts were in vain.

Krad watched Satoshi's lips open and close violently as if screaming at him. But Krad could not hear the cries. He could only watched as sorrow distorted his love's face, and even that was becoming so unclear...

_Relax, Satoshi-sama... Everything is fine..._ He wanted to say those words so badly. Using every bit of energy that he had left, the angel gently shut his eyes and focused on moving his lips. He felt them part and form words on their own, but he never found out what they said. The warmth of death rapidly filled his body as it fell completely limp on the floor.

The angel gladly surrendered his soul to the welcoming darkness and was taken away...

**---xxx---**

_"Live your life, Satoshi-sama..."

* * *

_


	19. Chapter XIX: Aftermath

**Right Wing:** Okay, so, basically, I'm a horrible writer. I haven't updated in forever, and I come to you, bringing nothing but a 700 word long chapter. For me, that's really short. I am so sorry. I don't have any excuses. I just thought I should give you this so you don't think I'm completely dead.

Ah, it's nearly 2 in the morning... I'm really tired, so I'm not going to individually reply to every review. Just, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, AND I APOLOGIZE THAT IS SUCK AT THIS UPDATING BUSINESS SO MUCH! .:bows:.

Anywho, I'll get on with it...

**Disclaimer:** Only in my wildest dreams...

**

* * *

**

**Lips of an Angel  
Chapter XIX: Aftermath**

**

* * *

**

Dark stared at the sleeping boy with dreary eyes. His gaze seemed to bore right through the Hikari's pale face. The thief's entire body was trembling subtly from the horror that he just witnessed.

_"Live your life, Satoshi-sama..."_

Dark cringed noticeably as he turned away from Satoshi. Krad's words barely escaped on his last breath before he died. But they were enough to send the boy into a momentary stage of insanity.

_"KRAD! NO, KRAD! COME BACK! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!"_

The thief hunched over as he clenched his eyes shut, Satoshi's shrill voice ringing in his ears. The image of those tears pouring down the bluenette's face had burned, yet another, scar in his mind.

_"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"_

The next sequence of events was a bit distorted within Dark's mind. He remembered rushing to Satoshi's side and yelling words to the boy, but he couldn't remember what he had said. The kaitou recalled violence; he had received at least one blow to the cheek from Satoshi.

And then he did the only thing he really could do. He had whipped a black feather from beneath his sleeve and knocked Satoshi unconscious. In some unknown amount of time, Dark had managed to fly the sleeping boy back to his apartment, and that was where he was now...

Dark shakily crossed Satoshi's room. His eyes were suddenly caught on the blank wall, and the thief remembered that that was where he and Krad had fought not too long ago. The thought sent a violent shiver up his spine. The idea seemed so surreal. He was just _here_. They had fought, just a few days ago.

But Krad was gone.

Again.

Dark whimpered quietly to himself as he walked to the bathroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and flipped the light on to stare at his own visage in the mirror. His amethyst eyes were hollowed out with exhaustion mixed with terror and his skin tone seemed so much paler.

"Krad..." he breathed quietly, his voice raspy and hoarse. "How could you? You knew that this would cause Satoshi pain... Didn't you? Didn't you know how broken he was after I killed you? And you went to do it again? You took your own life just because you thought you could ease his pain?" Dark clenched his fists on the bathroom counter as anger slowly began to flood his senses.

Krad's move was selfish. There was no doubt about it. Sure, perhaps the angel thought he was thinking only for Satoshi. But he wasn't. He thought of how he once was a cause of Satoshi's pain and went straight to eliminating himself. Not of how much his death would kill the boy inside. Again.

The demon didn't even try to achieve redemption.

"Suicide is a selfish and stupid move..." Dark ground out, his mind traveling back to the conversation a few nights ago. "It's a coward's way out. When you kill yourself, you leave behind so many people that love you... They fucking suffer... All because of your SELFISH MOVE, YOU BASTARD!"

The thief's fist slammed into the mirror, and his reflection immediately shattering upon contact. Overwhelming tears slowly fell from Dark's shut eyes, but they were not tears of his own pain. They were tears of Satoshi's. They were tears of sorrow for the boy he loved. They were tears for the trauma that the Hikari had experienced.

Puddles of violet slowly unlidded themselves and stared at the shards protruding from the trembling hand. Crimson had begun to soak into Dark's knuckles, but he didn't care. He fell to the bathroom floor, his spirit feeling so broken down. For the first time in his life, he simply let everything go. He didn't attempt to be strong for himself or for Satoshi. He allowed his emotions to flow down his face and his true vulnerability to show for the first time.

It wasn't long before the kaitou began questioning his own fault in this situation. Should he have held onto Satoshi and forced the boy to watch what was going on? Should he have let the bluenette go or perhaps he could have flown them out of that manor before anything happened? But he hadn't known what was going to happen... So how could he have truly acted? How should he have acted?

"I don't know..." Dark answered his own question weakly as he curled up on the tile floor, his tears finally subsiding in the least.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Yeah... Really short... I'm really sorry... Please review and hang on with me as I try to overcome this writer's block. 


	20. Chapter XX: Without You Here

**Right Wing:** Wow, I'm sorry I suck so much. Holy crap, I'm the worst writer in the world. I had half of this chapter done about two weeks after I posted the last chapter, and... I kind of didn't finish it until tonight. I am SO SORRY. .:cries:. See? This is why I don't promise fast updates. Because they never happen. .:sigh:.

Anywho- The big 2-0. Whoo, I'm surprised I actually posted this many chapters. This is the second to last chapter, and I apologize that this chapter holds no major importance. .:sweatdrop:. And I should probably stop bothering you, because you're probably irritated with the horridly long waiting period, so I will tell you nothing more. Except that the review replies are the bottom because you deserve them.

Here is chapter 20- enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately not.

**

* * *

**

Lips Of An Angel  
Chapter XX: Without You Here

* * *

The first thing Satoshi sensed when he stirred was blood. The horrible stench filled his nose the instant he began to comprehend what was going on around him.

Weary, sapphire eyes slowly opened themselves only to quickly shut again at the unnecessary light spilling through the curtains of his window. Satoshi couldn't make sense of it, but the irritation made him feel nauseous.

Managing to sit up, the boy growled to himself as he found his head pulsing with agony. He gripped his temples, attempting to remember just what happened to make him feel so miserable, but everything about the night before was a blur.

Satoshi forced himself to crawl out of his bed, nearly losing his balance in the process, and stumbled over to the closed bathroom door. He shakily gripped the handle, a bit reluctant to let go of his pounding head, and swung the door open, only to see Dark curled up on the rug. There were shards of glass scattered around him, reflecting the dried blood caked along the man's hand.

_"Live your life, Satoshi-sama..."_

The Hikari's knees nearly buckled as the events of last night hit him full force. His stomach churned violently and he dropped to his knees, the sickening feeling rising rapidly up his chest and to his throat. He had barely made it to the toilet when a violent convulsion racked his body and the few contents of his stomach were thrown into the bowl below him.

Tears slowly rolled down his flushed cheeks as he continued to retch, his throat quickly burning with the sting of the dry heaves. He was vaguely aware of Dark's movement beside him, but he honestly didn't care. The more he remembered from the previous night, the sicker he felt, even though he was sure that his stomach was completely empty. He didn't want to believe that Krad had killed himself, just for him. He didn't want to believe that he had to go through this again...

"Satoshi..." Dark's soft voice sounded in the boy's ear as he felt a hand gently stroke his back. To his surprise, and relief, he felt his stomach slowly begin to settle at the tender gesture. He was soon left with a shaking body and harsh breathing, leaving the two in something almost like silence.

Dark swallowed in concern as he noticed Satoshi's body trembling in the aftermath of his episode, his hand still carefully caressing the Hikari's shirt. "Are you all right?"

A silent nod was the reply; Satoshi wasn't sure that he trusted himself with words yet. He didn't even trust himself with thoughts, not that that could be helped. His mind reeled horrifically as he recalled every detail from the previous night. He remembered everything from Krad's bitterly victorious expression when he destroyed both himself and Kei, to the exact location of every drop of blood that was spilled.

As his mind tortured him, he couldn't even begin to comprehend the amount he would give to forget everything.

Dark watched the boy worriedly before he gently leaned in to kiss Satoshi's ear, knowing that there wasn't much that he could do for his love. "Satoshi-"

The two looked up as there was a knock on the apartment door. Satoshi's stomach pooled with dread as he immediately thought of who it was.

"Would you like me to get it?" Dark asked gently. The Hikari shook his head, knowing that it would not be a good idea for the notorious ex-phantom thief to answer the door at this time.

Satoshi also stayed put, which confused Dark. "Are you going to answer it?"

The teen shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Especially not about the present matter.

There were a few more knocks on the door, and neither of them moved. Satoshi subconsciously leaned tiredly into Dark, just wanting the entire world to freeze so that he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. The thief hummed quietly and shifted to that their position was a bit more comfortable and held Satoshi close.

The phone than rang.

"Leave it," the bluenette murmured hoarsely. Dark did just that and they waited until the answering machine picked up.

"Hello Commander," Inspector Saehara's voice sounded from the speaker, "I'm sorry to bother you- I tried your apartment, but no one answered, and this matter is rather important."

Satoshi distantly praised himself for predicting his visitor correctly.

"Ah, I don't really know how to say this..." The man paused before continuing sympathetically, "your step-father, Kei, was found this morning, dead in his study. He was alone. It appears that he was murdered rather brutally; there were several stab wounds upon his corpse. The murder weapon has been found, and we're running a fingerprint scan as I speak." He sighed heavily before going on, "I'm very sorry, Satosh- ah, Commander. I would like you to call me back, or at least come down to the station so that you can help us. And if there's anything that I can do to help you through this, please, let me know. Don't worry. We will catch that murderer." The line went blank.

Satoshi couldn't help a slow smirk that spread across his face as he remembered what had happened to Krad's body the last time he was killed.

"You'll never catch him."

**---xxx---**

Dark gently held Satoshi's hand the following night as they sat silently on the boy's couch. Satoshi had called him over tonight, but he wasn't exactly sure why. The Hikari refused any help that he offered, and he seemed to be handling the situation rather well...

They'd been sitting like this for at least five minutes, fingers laced together, and each of them looking in a different direction. The thief didn't dare push Satoshi; he knew that the boy would get around to whatever he wanted to when he was ready.

"I want to talk to you about what happened that night," Satoshi whispered finally, his gaze upon their connected hands. Dark's eyes shifted towards his love's face as he nodded lightly, waiting for the boy to continue. "I guess... I just wanted to know why you insisted on holding me that night. Why did you hold me back to watch Krad die, and only let go when he was dying?"

Dark's eyes narrowed in something like shame as he looked away. He didn't know how to respond, for he didn't know the answer himself. He had just...held on.

Satoshi looked at the thief with indifferent eyes, sensing that the other was thinking. He waited.

"I've asked myself this a lot," Dark murmured finally, his gaze dropping down to the floor beneath the couch. "No, I lied. I've asked myself if I made the right decision. Ever since that night, I've wondered if it was right of me to hold you back, or if I should have let you run up to Krad and try to stop him." He gave a nervous chuckle, "thank god you didn't ask me that question, because I haven't come up with an acceptable answer.

"As for why I held you back... I guess... I wanted to protect you." Dark looked up, biting his lip thoughtfully before continuing, "I didn't want you to get any closer to that scene than you had to be. A part of me even wanted to get you out of there completely. You didn't need to see that, Satoshi, and it was selfish of Krad to make you."

Their gazes finally met. Satoshi stared at Dark with questioning eyes, and the thief couldn't help but smile at the look. He reached out with his free hand to brush his fingertips against the beautifully pale cheek, while squeezing the Hikari's hand with his other.

"I don't know if I was protecting you or not. Perhaps protecting you would have been to let you run in there and stop Krad from committing suicide- I don't know. But, at the time, I wanted to do everything I could to keep you from getting closer."

The kaitou's smile faded, as he looked almost unsure, recalling Satoshi's screams and protests. Had he done the right thing? Had he really protected the teen?

Dark's thoughts were cut off as Satoshi's lips pressed tenderly against his own. He gave a small moan of surprise as Satoshi pulled away in the slightest from the gentle kiss, his eyes desperate and pleading.

"Promise me something," the boy whispered tearfully, unable to control the emotion in his eyes as he stared at Dark.

"Anything," Dark immediately returned, cupping Satoshi's cheek comfortingly and wanting so badly to rid those beautiful irises of the pain.

"Don't do what he did... Please, I don't care what happens, but please...don't leave me... I..." Satoshi hesitated as he lowered his gaze to their hands, "... I don't want to _be_ alone anymore..."

Dark immediately responded by connecting their lips again. He smiled against those thin lips as he felt Satoshi immediately relax. He knew that he didn't need to verbalize his answer.

He made sure that his kiss told everything.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Hah, was your nearly two month wait worth it? Probably not. But don't worry, the last chapter is so much better. I can promise. I haven't written it yet, but... I know what happens. .:happy face:. All right, **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!** Here are your replies because I'm dumb and usually don't reply to them personally.

Dark Butterfly 9: Ah, writer's block is a bitch. Terribly sorry for the long wait. .:bows repeatedly:. Thank you for waiting!

crimsonrosepetals: (I'm still madly in love with your screen name XD) And I appreciate your patient wait for this chapter. It's terrible of me to take so long on the chapters, but I just thank you for waiting. And don't worry- I'm sure you'll like the ending. .:grins:. Thank you again!

Ihni: XD Yeah, Dark crying is... Yeah, that was actually spontaneous. I had sad music in the background, and that's what my fingers typed. .:sweatdrop:. And the writer's block didn't end "soon". .:laughs nervously:. Terribly sorry about that. Thank you!

Insane Trio: **Crade:** .:sips coffee happily:. Yes, I know I'm a terrible person. I think I have an unhealthy obsession with angst. .:sigh:. It's a curse sometimes. But I'm glad you enjoyed it anyway! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for the review and coffee!

T.O.C.A: I'm sorry- Krad isn't coming back... As much as I love the Daisuke Krad pairing- (I recently posted a new story about them if you're interested .:shameless advertising:.). But don't worry- the ending is happy. Or, at least I'm pretty sure it is. .:sweatdrop:. Anywho, thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

kazeni: .:smiles:. I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Thank you!

HotarutheChainMaster: Hah, I regret to inform you that this story isn't over. ;P But I did post a new story, if you're interested. It's something I wrote with my friend (which I mention in the chapter). It stars the pairing KradxDaisuke, with some DarkxSatoshi, if you're interested. Thank you for the review!

Okee dokee- I'm sorry I haven't done that in the longest time. THANK YOU AGAIN, REVIEWS SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAYS BETTER! Well, ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Hopefully I won't make you wait forever again. .:sweatdrop:. No promises, though. .:cough:. Anywho, please review, and until next chapter!


	21. Chapter XXI: Worth Living For

**Right Wing:** .:inhales deeply:. Ah, the last chapter of this horrible, angsty story. And it's probably the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. XD Hopefully it meets your expectations. Well, before I leave you to this, I will say this: **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK BY THIS STORY. You're the reason that I got these chapters out when I did, though that's not saying much. .:sweatdrop:. I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS; THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. .:awesome stuff for you all, including cyber brownies and cakes:. THANK YOU.**

That said, let's go through the manditory things and get on with the story! Enjoy!

**Warnings: LEMON. **Sweet, fluffy lemon. 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dark and Satoshi, scenes like this would happen about every episode.

* * *

**Lips Of An Angel  
Chapter XXI: Worth Living For**

* * *

Satoshi fell back, onto his bed, as a small moan escaped his lips and into Dark's. He gratefully accepted the thief's tongue into his mouth, allowing it to probe and taste him at will.

The boy distantly noted that Dark tasted like cinnamon...and...something a lot like vanilla... 

"Satoshi..." Dark breathed heavily into his mouth, forcing a chill down the Hikari's spine as he swallowed the hot breath. Satoshi only responded by lacing his arms around Dark's neck and pulling his partner down further in desperation. 

The blunette's heartbeat pulsed throughout his entire body as he felt those calloused fingers begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. He moaned his approval, wanting so much more of the being above him. There was no way to honestly describe this feeling. It was a feeling of such deep need, desire and wanting... He wanted to touch, taste and feel the kaitou's heat, love and passion... 

There was no way he could deny it; he wanted Dark. More than anything. 

Satoshi whimpered quietly as Dark's lips parted from his own and pried his eyes open to gaze pleadingly up at his lover. The violet eyes weren't on him at that moment, but it didn't take them long to meet his gaze, and when they did, they refused to let go. 

Dark reached up instantly and took the boy's cheek into his hand, his eyes immediately softening to reflect the longing he felt. A small smile curled his lips; it was a grateful smile. A smile that was obviously grateful for the being it was shown to. It was a gesture that clearly thanked Satoshi for something...

The kaitou chuckled lightly and stroked the teen's cheekbone with his thumb. "What's wrong, Love?" he murmured, sensing Satoshi's confusion. 

"Nothing," the bluenette whispered, reaching up to tentatively brush his thumb against Dark's thin lips. "It's just that...you looked grateful..." 

Dark laughed genuinely this time and leaned over to place a small kiss to Satoshi's lips. "It's because I _am_ grateful..." 

Confusion now creased the teen's brow. "Why?"

The thief snickered again and pulled away in the slightest to gaze lovingly at the being beneath him. He simply stared at Satoshi for a moment, his eyes eventually softening to the point where Satoshi thought he would cry... 

"Why am I grateful?" Dark echoed, slowly slipping his warm fingertips down Satoshi's neck, chest and abdomen, earning a small gasp from the boy. "I'm grateful for you, Satoshi... I'm grateful for the opportunity to do this, I'm grateful that I finally experienced love... I'm grateful for _you_, and only _you_..." 

Satoshi whimpered quietly at the heavy words and the feeling of Dark's hot lips resting against his jaw line. He closed his eyes in relaxation as his head automatically tilted back, exposing more of his skin for the thief atop him. Heat pulsed through his form as those lips trailed down his neck hungrily, intensifying momentarily when Dark's tongue would occasionally tap against his pale skin.

"Da-ark..." the bluenette whined as his hands planted themselves within Dark's violet hair. Satoshi's name was Dark's response as he reached up to slowly push the shirt from the boy's shoulders. Satoshi arched his back, allowing the material to come off smoothly. He released that soft hair to draw his hands from the shirt and fling it to the floor. 

"I see your scars have healed," The thief noted casually as his lips continued their dance down the flawless skin. Satoshi took a brief moment to observe that Dark was right- when had that happened? - before a loud cry of surprise escaped his lips as the hot tongue flicked his nipple. A breathless chuckle was received in return as those lips continued their trail down.

A violent shudder racked the teen's body as Dark's lips came to a rest at the hem of his pants. Satoshi waited for Dark to continue, but found that the thief would go no further.

"Dark-" the bluenette started, opening his eyes to gaze down at Dark, but stopped as he saw a serious glint within those violet irises.

"Are you sure?" Dark breathed almost inaudibly, his fingers resting casually in Satoshi's belt loops. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Satoshi couldn't help but smile genuinely. If only the kaitou knew how much he wanted him... If only he knew how strong this feeling was inside him. He would then know that there was no doubt in Satoshi's mind that the boy wanted this more than anything.

"I am," the Hikari replied gently, slipping his hand down to gently touch his fingertips to Dark's cheekbone. "I'm sure I want to do this..." He then dropped his voice to the point where it could be barely heard as he murmured, "I'm sure that I want you..."

It was Dark's turn to smile as he carefully undid the button and zipper of Satoshi's pants. "Then you may have me..." 

Satoshi hummed happily as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He inhaled deeply, refreshingly, as he attempted to calm himself. His body was now shaking rather noticeably with anticipation, and now something like embarrassment as he was slowly exposed to Dark.

"Relax," Dark cooed, clearly aware of the boy's anxiety. Satoshi nodded faintly, forcing his muscles to untense in the slightest. He chose to ignore the fact that his cheeks became more heated as more cool air rushed to his bare legs. 

Dark stopped. He froze in everyway possible; his breathing had even silenced. The blue-haired boy then realized that he was completely exposed and he grew uneasy with uncertainty. He couldn't help but squirm as his eyes clenched themselves shut; he didn't want to see just what kind of emotion or criticism was within those eyes. 

He didn't want to know what was wrong with him. 

"You're the first to render me speechless, Satoshi." Satoshi's eyes snapped open as he saw that Dark's face was mere inches from his own. 

The kaitou gently trailed his tongue over the Hikari's lower lip, forcing a shudder to creep down Satoshi's spine. His violet eyes held onto the sapphire they gazed at. "You're the first- _only-_ being I've ever thought to be so beautiful..."

Satoshi let out a content, relieved, sigh as Dark's lips were tenderly placed within his. He allowed his eyes to gently flutter closed as his own lips responded to the careful touch. It was such a simple connection between the two, but the boy couldn't help but feel that it was one that easily displayed everything he felt. 

He allowed his love for Dark to flow from his lips, and he allowed himself to feel Dark's love in return.

The Hikari's thoughts were abruptly interrupted with a heavy gasp from his own lips as those calloused fingers whispered against his need. He faintly felt his partner's lips curl into a smile, but immediately forgot this fact as long, tapered fingers wrapped around him. 

"Hn, you like that, Love?" Dark purred seductively as he nibbled on Satoshi's lower lip. Satoshi didn't- couldn't- respond as his breathing soon warped into a lazy pant. He couldn't hold onto a single thought or observation, especially not when Dark's hand began to lightly pump him. The sensation was unlike anything the teen had ever felt; never once in his life had he not been able to think. 

Not until now.

Dark kept up his ministrations for only a moment longer, but it was long enough for Satoshi to writhe and whimper in need once he pulled away. The thief sat up on Satoshi's hips, a playful smirk upon his features as he examined the pre-cum that dripped from his fingers. He then dragged his tongue up the length of his hand, catching a few drops of the liquid on his tongue. 

"You _do_ taste delicious," he murmured, giving Satoshi a wink as he finished cleaning his hand. 

The Hikari felt his stomach roll excitedly as the kaitou then began to strip his own shirt off. He pulled the material over his head with ease and flung it to the floor, baring his teeth through his grin as he saw those cerulean eyes glaze with admiration and desire.

Satoshi couldn't help himself, not with that perfectly sculpted abdomen presented to him. He sat up and allowed his hands to roam experimentally over each ripple of Dark's muscles. He watched his fingers dip and rise, his eyes appearing somewhat entranced by the beauty before him. The boy was so preoccupied, he barely even felt Dark lean over to place a loving kiss within his hair.

The thief remained still for the most part, allowing Satoshi to continue feeling his skin, as his hands began to undo his own pants. He did this rather fluidly, only faltering as the boy leaned in to place his lips once to his chest. 

"Hold on, Love," Dark whispered comfortingly as he placed another kiss within those pale blue locks. He then pulled away, slipping off the bed to push his pants down all the way. He kicked them off lithely, needing not to fiddle with underwear, for he preferred not to wear any. When he was finished, the kaitou remained still, presenting Satoshi with the same opportunity that he had had. 

The teen took advantage of this, and found himself speechless as well. There was little lighting in the room as it was, but it was just enough to give Dark's tanned skin a sort of glow, making his appearance more angelic than usual. His physique was perfect in everyway. There was no other way to describe it; it was absolutely perfect. 

Dark was perfect.

Dark padded carefully back to the bed after a moment, a small smile on his face as he crawled back onto Satoshi. He placed a hand in the center of the boy's chest, pushing him back down onto the bed gently. Without a word, he captured Satoshi's lips in his own, dropping his hips briefly to rock them against Satoshi's. The feeling earned a rich groan from both him and his partner.

"Dark," Satoshi breathed weakly against the kaitou's lips, "Please... Stop teasing me... I-I can't take this anymore..." 

Dark made a small noise of agreement as he pulled away from the boy's lips. He sat up just enough to support himself with his legs and inserted three of his fingers into his mouth. 

The commander subconsciously licked his lips as he watched the violet-haired man's tongue lather his fingers. While he knew that this action was for his benefit, he couldn't suppress the desire within him. He wanted to taste that mouth, and to feel those fingers... He wanted to feel Dark's warmth inside of him... Hell, he didn't even want to feel anything. He wanted every one of his senses to be drowned in that overwhelming ecstasy that was sure to come... 

Dark withdrew his fingers from his mouth and carefully used his knee to spread Satoshi's legs further. He shifted in the slightest before resting his fingers next to the boy's entrance. His violet eyes caught Satoshi's warningly.

"I know," Satoshi murmured quietly. "This will hurt... It's okay. I'm sure it's better than no preparation at all..." He smiled feebly to let Dark know that his reference to Krad was to help lighten the kaitou's mood, but by the look of anger that flashed within those violet eyes, he knew that it hadn't worked.

But Dark nodded, nonetheless, forcing down the anger for his counterpart before inserting his first finger. Satoshi inhaled deeply, tensing only momentarily before relaxing against the first finger. He gave a small nod. 

The thief carefully pressed his second finger in. This time, the boy's face scrunched in the slightest to reflect the small shock of pain that shot through him. He gave a small noise as he shifted to better fit himself around the intruding digits, letting out a heavy breath, as he grew used to the feeling. Dark tenderly pumped his fingers in and out a few times, allowing Satoshi to relax just a bit more. 

Satoshi gave a small yelp at the pain as the third finger was inserted. Acting quickly, Dark abruptly leaned over to trail his tongue up the side of the boy's shaft. The Hikari found that the pain was immediately overridden by the pleasure that threaded through him and moaned his approval. 

Dark stretched the teen out a bit further, scissoring his fingers and pumping them occasionally, all the while his tongue continued to play with his partner. He couldn't help but smile at the helpless, pleading, look on Satoshi's face as various noises of pleasure would escape the boy.

But perhaps the best feeling of all was knowing that he was the one earning this delectable response.

Feeling that Satoshi was ready, the phantom thief pulled his fingers out of the commander. He allowed Satoshi a moment's rest before sitting up to position himself carefully over the boy. 

The bluenette smiled tiredly as he laced his arms around his partner's neck. He gave Dark a quick peck on the lips to indicate that he was ready. A small hum was his response as the thief began to insert himself. 

A strangled noise escaped Satoshi's lips as he briefly concluded that nothing could have prepared him for this. Nothing could have prepared him for the abrupt wave of heat that filled his body with every passing second that Dark was inside him. He didn't even feel the small shock of pain that accompanied this sensation; the heat had already taken over his senses.

Dark exhaled shakily as he buried himself within Satoshi. He took a moment to breathe, panting heavily onto Satoshi's lips, before he began to pull himself from the boy and thrust back in. 

The boy arched instinctively against the feeling, a small cry escaping his lips as he did so. He felt his lover repeat this motion, and every time, it drove a hotter, deeper sensation through his body. The sweat that dripped from his pale skin was hardly enough to cool this desirable sensation as he writhed and moaned with every drive. 

Satoshi's hips soon picked themselves up and moved with Dark's pace. The Hikari pressed himself close to the thief, wanting everything that Dark had to offer him. He wanted everything of the being atop him. He _needed_ everything. 

"Satoshi..." Dark groaned lazily, momentarily breaking the Hikari's concentration on his desire, "L-look at me..." 

The boy did as he was told, but with great difficulty. His weak, azure eyes caught Dark's and found that those mauve irises held the same longing and exhaustion. Satoshi forced himself to hold their powerful gaze, and the longer he did, he felt three words bubble below his lips. He wanted to say them... He wanted to tell Dark that he... 

"Ngh-!" The Hikari's train of thought was abruptly lost as pressure began to build rapidly within his abdomen. He fought to keep his eyes on Dark, though that force soon grew to the point where it was painful. But he couldn't let it go yet- not yet. He didn't want this to end so soon. He wanted to hold on, but... He needed release...

"Satoshi..." 

He needed to let go...

"I..."

He couldn't hold on any longer.

"_I love you_."

"Ah!" Satoshi jumped awake, his face drenched with sweat and his breathing rigid. He looked around his living room, attempting to comprehend what just happened. Was that...? Was that just a dream?

The boy glanced down to see that he was clad in a black tux, equipped with a white undershirt and black tie. Of course... He had just gotten back from his stepfather's funeral... 

Satoshi let out a small sigh of either relief or disappointment as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He had gone to meet Dark just after the funeral and they had come back here-

"Dark?" Satoshi said abruptly, sitting up at attention. 

"I'm here." The Hikari turned to face his partner, seeing that he was sitting in an arm chair, a book in his lap. Satoshi let out a breath again as Dark closed the book and set it on the floor.

"What happened?" the bluenette asked breathlessly, still trying to recover his breath fully.

"We came back here and you were tired," Dark responded simply. "I let you take a nap." Satoshi nodded and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. He silently hoped that Dark had not guessed what his dream was about.

"Sorry," he said after a moment. "I had an odd dream... Well, it wasn't odd, it just was..." Satoshi bit his lip as he searched his mind for the word. It certainly wasn't that his dream was off the mark, it was just...unexpected. He had never really thought of having sex with Dark, though he hadn't thought much about sex after his experience with Krad. But now that the idea had been presented to him, he found that it wasn't as appalling as he would have once thought it to be...

The thief hummed quietly as he stood and sat on the couch, next to Satoshi. The Hikari lay down, resting his head in his partner's lap. 

"Care to share?" Dark asked quietly with a smile as his fingers gently ran through Satoshi's pale locks. Honestly, he didn't want to share. But what troubled him more than this was that, the more he thought about the idea, the more appealing it was to him.

Perhaps he didn't feel ready for it now, but... 

_'Live your life, Satoshi-sama.'_

The boy couldn't help but smile as Krad's words ran through his mind. Yes, perhaps he didn't feel ready now, but...

Dark watched curiously as Satoshi sat up. Before he had time to question what his partner was doing, he found that his lips were taken into the boy's. He let out a small noise of surprise, but the sound was the farthest thing from protest, before he allowed his eyes to fall closed and returned the kiss. 

Satoshi sucked gently on the thief's lower lip, a permanent, content smile on his face. Yes, perhaps he didn't feel ready for it now, but someday... 

Someday he was sure he would be able to confidently say that he loved Dark.

Someday he was sure he would allow Dark to have him.

Someday he was sure that he would live his life.

**---xxx---**

* * *

**Left Wing:** I didn't italicize the dream because it's the bulk of the chapter and that would get annoying to read. .:sweatdrop:. Anyway, there you have it. Lips of an Angel. I hope you enjoyed! .:loves on you all:. 


End file.
